A WITCH Tale
by Kadeana
Summary: An emotionally lost Rebel Leader finds himself thrust into the world of the new guardians. Passion for one and respect for the others could be his only saving grace. If he allows it to happen. WillxCaleb AU HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or the characters within the series. This series is a based off of comics by Elisabetta Gnome. This story follows the television show based off of the series and is for entertainment purposes only.

A WITCH Tale  
Prologue: The Game  
By: Kadeana

The place was Meridian. It was dark, almost zapped of all its color and everything thing that wasn't dead was slowly dying. All the destruction was at the hands of Phobos, the king of Meridian. In his mad pursuit of power, he'd enslaved most of his people. The ones who weren't enslaved were taxed heavily. Everything belonged to Phobos, save for the clothes on their backs.

In Caleb's eyes Meridian passed the point of fighting for years ago.

Still the people of Meridian waited for their saviors to come and bring peace to the land. _They will spend the majority of their lives waiting,_ he thought bitterly. The guardians were old women probably long dead, and finding the king's long lost sister was next to impossible.

Caleb did not understand why they wanted to find another ruler. He did not want to bow down to any man, woman, or beast. Not anymore. He wanted everyone to be equal in standing. In his eyes, trading an evil ruler for a good ruler still left the majority oppressed.

He never spoke his thoughts aloud. He was the rebel leader. The people of Meridian looked at him as a beacon of light in the darkness.

Fools they all were. He hated the rebels. He hated Meridian. He hated it all.

No one could guess his true feelings. He hid behind smiles, unparalleled leadership, and a cocky attitude. Women adored him. Loved him. Revered him. Lusted after him. Men respected and feared him. Passlings and other creatures pretty much worshiped him.

Why did they all refuse to see him for what he was? He was a man hellbent upon revenge. King Phobos—that spoiled piece of filth—had his father killed right before his eyes, when he was only a boy of four.

And what they did to his sweet mother . . . he would never forget or forgive.

His father was the original rebel leader. He did much for the people of Meridian but one of the rebels—one of his best friends—gave his name up to King Phobos for grain and a good milking cow.

The people of Meridian closed their windows and doors as Caleb and his parents were dragged from their home. They turned a blind eye as his mother screamed for help for her child, for mercy for her child.

_Mother was an outsider. They never liked her. They did not think she was worthy of his father's love. Not that they would have helped if she were one of them. Cowards . . . ._

King Phobos, known as Prince Phobos then, made Caleb watch his father be tortured. Made him watch his precious mother be violated by his soldiers. Made him watch as he cast a spell to send his dying mother back to her world.

Then they took Caleb back to his house and days later the rebels came for him. They'd been hiding amongst the people, blending in like white on snow. They showed up days too late to save his soul. _Cowards . . . ._

His best friend Aldarn's family took him in. The rebels all tried to be substitute parents. Raised and groomed him to be the next rebel leader. _The next sacrificial lamb._ He wanted for nothing.

Did they really think spoiling him would make him forget? He'd show them all. Caleb, the rebel leader, had no loyalties.

Fifteen Years had passed since the death of his parents.

_Come and get me Cedric, _he thought pretending fatigue as he rested against a tree. King Phobos's right hand lizard gave chase. Earlier, Caleb killed a few of Phobos's henchmen.

The game was set . . . .

* * *

**Edited: **November 1, 2009


	2. Chapter 1: So Resumes the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or the characters within the series. This series is a based off of comics by Elisabetta Gnome. This story follows the television show based off of the series and is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 1: So Resumes the Beginning

Heatherfield—a place of brilliant color and happiness—was barely untouched by the evil of King Phobos. Only five people were left in Heatherfield, who knew of the Veil—who knew of the plight of Meridian.

One of the five was an old lady of eighty-five named, Yan Lin. She knew of the Veil because when she was much younger she helped to guard it. She was also the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar and she was burdened with the duty to keep it away from evil hands . . . until its new owner arrived in Heatherfield.

When would she come? The people of Meridian needed the Guardians of the Veil. The young princess needed to be found and given the birthright that was so cruelly snatched away from her.

Yan Lin knew she was much too old to carry on the fight. _I'd be more of a hindrance than help._ She held the Heart in the palms of her hands._ I wish that you would speak to me. _It would be an ignored plea, the heart had stopped advising and being a friend to her many years ago.

The original keeper of the Heart had betrayed it and Yan Lin. The keeper had been their very best friend and when she decided to walk in darkness she had shattered so many lives.

The Heart started to gleam bright, as a loud sneeze erupted from her granddaughter's room. She heard a crash and her pretty granddaughter declaring loudly, "Cool!"

Hope surged through her as she rushed to Hay Lin's room. The Heart's light shone brighter and brighter pink as she hurried along. The guardian leader . . . she had come.

* * *

_Leave it to my mom to find the most boring place in the entire universe to live_, Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom thought, as they pulled in front of Heatherfield Prep. The old car—obviously in cahoots with her mother—backfired loudly. Every teen in matching uniforms, eyes fell on their old white Toyota. _Leave it to my mom to buy the world's oldest car and use it as a device to embarrass me on my first day as a senior at a new school._

"Are you nervous, Red?" Susan Vandom asked looking over at her seventeen-year-old daughter. She smiled brightly.

Susan loved her daughter with every fiber of her being. For Will she would make this move to Heatherfield work. They left hate and unhappiness behind in Fadden Hills and she intended to keep it that way.

"Is that a trick question, Susie Q?" Will asked. Susan gave her a good frown. She hated Will calling her that endearment, almost as much as Will hated to be called Red.

"Steer clear of cheerleaders," Susan advised. She chose to ignore Will's impertinence. "They can be verbal cut throat pirates."

"Don't worry about me Mom," Will said. She tried to smile, but didn't quite pull it off. "A verbal dragon can slay a pirate any day of the week." _You and Dad taught me well._ Not that she was proud of that fact. She just understood that no teenager trying to throw his or her authority around could hurt her like her father's betrayal.

_Leave it to Will not to be terrified on her first day at a new school, _Susan thought. _I would be target practice for any run of the mill bully._

"Good luck," Susan said as Will opened her car door.

"Ditto," Will replied. Her mother was starting a new job as a sectary of a prestigious law firm. "Just for reference, why didn't we choose Heatherfield High again?"

"It would do nothing to get you into Yale," Susan replied.

"Mom, I'm sorry to break this to ya, but the closest I'm getting to Yale is if I pitch a tent on the campus and become the Yale Hag Hermit," Will declared. She gracefully got her five-three petite frame out of the car. She'd been going to private schools her whole life. She tried to manipulate her way into the public school system, but her mother outmaneuvered her.

"See you after school Will," Susan said smirking.

"I'll walk home." She would not allow the car to reveal it was from the dark side again.

"You sure you won't get lost?"

"Yes. Besides, I'm seventeen, big enough to not stop in the street and yell 'Mommy' at the top of my lungs if I take a wrong turn," Will replied. Susan smiled. "I'll be okay." They'd driven around, the previous day, finding a good route from the school to their apartment building.

"Love ya Red."

"Love you too, Susie Q," Will replied. She winked at her scowling mother as she closed the door. As her mother pulled away, she straightened her skirt. The skirt was black and green plaid. The school uniform also consisted of a white blouse and a small green tie thingy. She didn't bother to learn what it was truly called. She sighed knowing she looked like the star female character of any insert random Anime here.

Self-Consciously, she tucked her chin length red hair—cut to frame her face—behind her ears. She was extremely nervous but her mother and the other students didn't need to know that info. It would make her a moving target.

She walked through the open gates to a school that looked more like a medieval castle form a fairytale than a place for learning reading, writing, and arithmetic. She could so imagine a lost prince in one of the towers, waiting for her to come save his spoiled butt from an evil dragon. She ignored the stares as she walked up the stone path. She climbed the stairs, opened the huge oak double doors, and entered the building—all the while feigning that she did not have a care in the world.

When she closed the huge oak doors behind her, she leaned against it, sighing in relief. The part she considered the hardest, when starting a new school, was complete.

"First days suck, don't they?" A hyperactive voice asked her.

Will turned on her heels. A petite girl stared up at her smiling. How could someone be shorter than myself? Was Will's first thought. The girl looked just like a pixie. Her brown eyes seemed to be dancing with mirth. Her long back hair, parted down the middle into two very long pigtails.

"I'm Hay Lin," the girl said, extending her hand. "You're Wilhelmina, right?"

Will hesitantly shook her hand. "Yeah, how do you know my—"

"I've been drafted as your student guide," Hay Lin explained happily, her wide brown eyes shinning. "Which isn't so bad. I get to skip first period. Mr. Williams is throwing a pop quiz." She frowned. "A pop F is more like it because I was so going to fail."

"Cool," Will said in relief. "I just knew I was going to get lost in this Medieval Castle."

"It does look like a medieval castle," Hay Lin agreed, twirling around. "It smells like a smelly medieval times when it's time for lunch." She went on to tell Will about the horrible food served there. Food was one of Hay Lin's favorite subjects.

"As much as it cost to enroll here they could at least get some gourmet cooks," Will muttered. Half of her tuition was paid by scholarship. The other came out of her parents' pockets.

"I know," Hay Lin replied seriously. "So where do you want to go first?"

"Home," Will replied honestly. Hay Lin thought that hilarious. Will couldn't help but smile. The girl's good humor was catching.

"I agree!" Hay Lin declared. "The Fine Arts Wing." She seemed to ooze over with excitement. "It's my favorite wing."

"Artist?"

"Yes," Hay Lin replied. "Are you?"

"If you consider stick-men art, yes," Will replied grinning.

Hay Lin found herself giggling again. "You're funny," she declared after sobering. "Do you have your schedule?"

Will dug it out of her purse, wondering why she bothered to wear a purse. The only items in it were vanilla flavored lip chap, a stick of gum, a wallet with the smashing amount of seventy-five cents, and her schedule. She passed it to Hay Lin.

Hay Lin happily grabbed the schedule, studying it like it was the latest fashion magazine. "You dance?" she asked zeroing in on that particular class.

"Yeah," Will replied. "My Mom studied dance since the time she was a small child. My dad was in the military, so we moved around a lot. We didn't have time to make friends so we spent most of our time with each other and she taught me."

"I can't dance to save my life," Hay Lin said tragically. "That doesn't stop me from busting a move though." She giggled. "I bust moves like a chicken running for his life from the slaughter house."

Will laughed. "I had a choice of dance or Physical Education," she explained. "I hate P.E."

"Me too!"

"The only reason I want to run that hard, is if a big dog is after me," Will declared. She also hated Volley Ball, Kick Ball, Dodge Ball, and pretty much any sport with ball at the end of it. She had to admit that she did like baseball and football—as in the NFL—but they weren't P.E. programs for girls.

"Or a cat," Hay Lin shuddered. "Cats don't seem to fear me at all." Will didn't think anything would fear the happy Hay Lin. Except maybe Grumpy Smurf and Donald Duck.

"So the Art Wing is this way," Hay Lin declared, grabbing Will by her arm and yanking her toward the stairs.

Will's tour of the new school lasted until lunch hour. After getting Monday's special, Hay Lin led her to the table she shared with her friends. The table was empty. Hay Lin sat down in the chair in the middle and Will sat opposite her.

"So where's your friends?" Will asked. She stabbed at her meatloaf to make sure it would not eat her instead of she eating it.

"They should be here soon," Hay Lin declared. She tore into her meatloaf. "I am so hungry." To be so small she had a huge appetite.

She described her friends in great detail to Will. First there was Cornelia Hale—the leader of the group. Cornelia's family was the richest in all of Heatherfield. Actually, the Hale's founded Heatherfield. She was spoiled but loyal to her friends. It was usually her way or the highway but sometimes she compromised with the others. She had a sense of humor that most would consider rude, but one could not help but laugh along with her or stare at her in surprise. Cornelia was head cheerleader, class president, and leader of the debate team.

Next on the list was Taranee Cook. Apparently, Taranee's philosophy was that life had no meaning if it wasn't for knowledge. Taranee was quiet around people she didn't know but she was a loyal friend. Her face would most likely be hidden behind a huge book or her notebook. Her family was also rich, but you would not be able to tell that if you held Taranee for an example. Vanity and Fashion sense was not within her. She was the daughter of two lawyers.

Irma Lair was was the prankster of the group and she was legendary among the students of Heatherfield Prep. Legendary, that is, if they knew it was Irma. She hid behind her radio show and dry humor. Irma could play the piano really well and used to be in a band called Cobalt Blue. Irma's father was a police officer and her mother was a librarian.

Last but not least was Elyon Brown. Elyon was Cornelia's best friend. Her mother and father worked for the Hale's. She was pretty much Cornelia's second in everything. She was Class Vice President and Co-Captain of the cheerleading squad. She was devoted to all her friends.

"I hope they do not boot me off the island," Will muttered. She took a bite of her meatloaf.

Hay Lin paused from her feeding frenzy. "The only one you have to worry about is Cornelia," she warned. "If you get on her bad side, consider your life in Heatherfield over."

"Figures you'd be hanging with the popular crowd at this place."

"Everyone else is pretty cool," Hay Lin declared, "and Cornelia is cool too, once you get to know her, and learn to ignore some of her habits."

They started eating in a comfortable silence. Will decided that she really liked Hay Lin and hoped she didn't bump heads with Cornelia. If that happened odds were that she would end up on the outside looking in.

Hay Lin's eyes lit up when she saw her friends heading to the their table with their trays in hand. "Here they come."

Will looked over her shoulder at the approaching girls. The two blondes were leading the way. The other two girls walked behind them.

At the end of the day if Will could sum up this introduction, she would summarize that Cornelia Hale was the rude princess of the bunch. She was tall, slim girl, pale, with long blonde hair, and startling blue eyes.

Irma Lair was most definitely, court jester. She had shoulder length light brown hair, mischievous blue eyes, a curvy build, and a water gun she covertly sprayed people with.

Elyon Brown—dubbed by Will as princess's maid—was a petite, sandy blonde haired, chatterbox. She happily took the sit beside Will.

Taranee Cook—deemed royal scribe—was balancing her tray of food and a novel about Hercules. She was brown eyed, petite, curvy, and her black hair—cut short—emphasized her caramel skin tone.

"So Will, what brings you to our humble little town and where did you come from?" Elyon asked, warring with a ketchup packet, which rebelled against opening.

"My Dad was in the military so we moved around a lot," Will replied. "He got hurt over a year ago and had to retire. We lived in Fadden Hills until my parents separated. Mom and I decided to make a fresh start here."

"Separated," Irma repeated. "I'm sorry."

"They never should've gotten married in the first place," Will muttered. "The only reason they did is because Mom got pregnant with me when she was sixteen."

"Who would say that to you?" Hay Lin asked horrified.

"My Dad," Will replied, her eyes on her tray.

"Some father," Cornelia muttered.

"He was a good dad until his accident," Will said. "I like to think of him B.A. which means, Before Accident."

"So," Cornelia said, desperate for a subject change, "how do you like our humble American town so far?"

"It takes some getting used to," Will admitted, "but I'm adjusting."

"If I were you and so used to world travel and all, I'd already be having a bored stroke," Irma declared. She smirked in amusement.

"Heatherfield isn't so bad," Taranee declared. "Not only is the landscape beautiful, it has some of the best schools in the United States."

"Wow Taranee," Irma said sarcastically, "you're really selling the place." Taranee gave her a dark look. "In fact I think I want to move away now." Will grinned over this statement.

"We have theaters with fantastic Broadway productions," Cornelia said excited. "Oh, a fabulous skating rink, that I have won many gold medals on. Quaint restaurants. A huge cinema. You'll want for nothing."

"If you're like me and can't afford anything on that list except the Cinema and the free skating rink, than your stay here is shot," Irma declared. Cornelia punished her with a good frown.

"I wish I could see the world like you Will," Elyon said dreamily. "I've never been out of Heatherfield in my entire life."

"What grade are you in?" Taranee asked.

"Will's a senior," Hay Lin replied, before Will could open her mouth.

"Maybe we are in some of the same classes," Cornelia declared brightening. "Can I see your schedule?"

They had dance and American Literature together. Cornelia started giving her the rundown of the classes. Will couldn't help thinking Hay Lin over exaggerated about Cornelia.

After giving Will the 'rundown' as she called it, Cornelia became fascinated by the nerds in the their natural habitat at their table. She watched them as if it they were on a documentary on the Discovery Channel.

"We have five celebrities from Heatherfield," Elyon said. She did not want her beloved hometown to seem completely hopeless.

"Really?" Will asked surprised. "Who?"

"Matt Olsen and his band," Hay Lin replied. "They are awesome and rumor has it Matt is back in town."

"If you ask me, they suck," Irma muttered.

"What is the band called?" Will asked.

"Cobalt Blue," Elyon replied sighing. "They are so dreamy."

"Believe me, they aren't that great," Irma said honestly.

"I haven't heard of them," Will said honestly. "I'll definitely check out some of their music."

"You know, I wonder sometimes why nerds like Martin Tubbs were born," Cornelia said watching the nerd table critically. "I guess he graces the planet for the esteemed position of stalking Irma." She giggled.

"Look at it this way, Cornelia," Will said, "guys like this Martin character run the world. They'll always have money."

"And if your family would, unfortunately, run out of money . . ." Irma said letting her sentence trail off. _Doesn't Cornelia realize her Dad is a nerd?_

". . . I can be kept by a nerd," Cornelia finished in triumph. "All one has to do is this," she blew a kiss at the occupants at the nerd table, "and they're happy." She giggled. "They'll buy you anything." Will looked at her in surprise and the others laughed at her antics.

The guys at the table begin to have a heated debate over whom the kiss was meant for and why.

"Cornelia you are one sick puppy," Irma declared.

"I'll never be without a lot of money," Cornelia replied. "Besides that's like a last move scenario." Her dream was to marry Peter Cook, Taranee's brother. He was studying to become a lawyer and the Cook's family was just as rich as hers.

She'd never admit even to herself, that she would forgo riches just to be in the dashing Peter's arms, but since the Cooks' were rich she didn't have to worry about the pesky fate of becoming poor.

Now if fate decided to abandon her wish to be with Peter—she doubted fate would be that cruel—then project land-a-nerd would activate. You either marry for love or money. There was no middle ground and no settling for less.

"I'd kill to see you on Martin's arm," Irma said smirking.

"Whatever," Cornelia replied. She opened her orange juice bottle. A signal that the conversation was over but Irma was never one to heed her signals.

* * *

After school Hay Lin, Will, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia headed to Hay Lin's home. She lived in a spacious apartment over the Lin family restaurant, The Silver Dragon. Hay Lin lived with her parents and her grandmother.

Elyon was grounded for attending a party with Cornelia that she wasn't supposed to so she had to go straight home from school.

Will left a message on her mother's cellular phone about her going to a new friend's house to hang out.

The Silver Dragon was huge and spacious. The décor was red. The wallpaper and the table cloths had the same red pattern decorated with silver dragons of different sizes.

They entered through the main entrance because Hay Lin's mother hated for the cooks to be disturbed by Hay Lin and her crew's excited chatter. She'd much rather their customers be disturbed by the chatter of the girls, over them be disturbed over a recipe gone bad because said chatter in the kitchen.

"There's so many people," Will said impressed. Her senses were being overtaken by the fabulous aromas from inside the restaurant. "And the food smells like a sin."

"The best food in Heatherfield," Hay Lin beamed proudly. "And I'm not just saying that to brag."

"Ha, Coleman's has the best food in Heatherfield," Cornelia corrected her. "It's my favorite eating establishment."

Hay Lin frowned over the false statement. "Whatever, you're just saying it's the best because Peter took you there." Cornelia presented her with her frostiest glare.

"She has a point there Cornelia," Irma declared.

"To each her own," Cornelia said shrugging her shoulders. She'd die before admitting that they were right. "Besides it is not like Hay Lin is some great food critic, she will eat anything."

Hay Lin was still frowning. "I be hungry."

"Do you like Heatherfield Prep?" Taranee asked Will as they all climbed the stairs that led to the apartment. "The curriculum can be tedious but it is easy if you study hard."

"Yeah it's pretty cool," Will replied honestly. "The teachers are nice."

"What's your favorite subject?" Taranee asked. She was relieved that Will liked her favorite place in the whole world. Learning was a gift she took very seriously.

"Creative Writing," Will replied. "Mr. Collins is a great teacher. I showed him some of my earlier works and he was very impressed."

"You write?" Taranee asked. Will nodded. "I didn't know that. Could I read some of your work?"

"Sure," Will said surprised. First day conquered and she had five friends to prove the day a success.

As soon as the girls entered the apartment, Yan Lin hovered near by. She sat in her favorite chair watching the girls snack on egg rolls fresh out of the oven.

"Mrs. Lin these egg rolls are delightful," Cornelia declared blissfully. "You have to give me the recipe."

"Some things must stay in the family," Hay Lin said grinning.

"Do me a favor and adopt me," Irma pleaded.

Will nodded in agreement. "They are really good. Thank you for inviting me Hay Lin, Mrs. Lin."

"You are my new best friend," Hay Lin said proudly. "Of course you are invited."

"Best friend, now that's a new title for me," Will replied. She was kind of unnerved by Yan Lin's wise eyes watching her from her perch in her chair.

"I guess in your travels you didn't have much time for friends," Taranee said sympathetically.

"I spent most of my time with my parents," Will replied. "I've never really had any friends my age. Of course, my Mom is more immature than I am so maybe I need to rethink the validity of the not having a best friend statement."

Her mother was the shoulder she cried on when her first boyfriend dumped her. Her accomplice when she threw toilet paper on a teacher's house who had treated her unfairly in class. Her dad drove the 'get away' car on that little adventure. Susan Vandom was her friend when no one else really wanted her around.

"Girls have you experienced any weird changes lately?" Yan Lin asked. It was a weird question that was first met with silence.

"Define weird?" Taranee requested.

"Appliances having voices of their own," Yan Lin broached.

Will chocked and had to drink some water to get everything down. Irma shook her head. Taranee looked at Yan Lin in disbelief. Cornelia held in a laugh with in un-lady like snort. Hay Lin continued to eat.

"Holding your breath under water for long periods of time," Yan Lin said.

Will answered in the negative. Irma looked nervous. Taranee shook her head and so did Cornelia. Hay Lin snuck an egg roll off Cornelia's plate.

"Fires mysteriously starting around you."

_Wow, these are weird questions, _Will thought.

_Water has been acting weird around me,_ Irma thought.

_How could she know that?_ Taranee thought, her heartbeat accelerated near Panic Street.

_I have to call Elyon and tell her that Fredrick wants her phone number, _Cornelia thought.

_Grandma is acting weirder than usual, _Hay Lin thought.

"Plants acting weird around you." Everybody with the exception of Will looked at Cornelia. She presented them all with a smug look.

"I told you that tree was terrorizing me," Cornelia declared in triumphant. The previous weekend, Irma's family had invited the girls on a camping trip. The girls all split up to find kindling for the campfire. That is when Cornelia's tree adventure occurred.

Irma could not believe that she was still refusing to admit the truth. "Cornelia, you were lost," she said. "The tree wasn't stalking you, you were stalking it." She was convinced Cornelia had gotten lost and was just too proud to admit it.

"I was not lost!" Cornelia snapped. "That stupid tree was following me!"

"How can a tree follow you?" Hay Lin asked innocently.

"The same way you sneezed so hard you some how broke my mother's expensive vase," Cornelia declared.

"And my laptop," Taranee added. Hay Lin looked embarrassed.

"Ahh-lie-choo!" Irma pretended to sneeze.

"Grandma tell them it's the truth," Hay Lin demanded hurt.

"Hush girls," Yan Lin commanded gently. The girls quickly lapsed in to silence. "Hay Lin is telling the truth and so is Cornelia."

"You believe them?" Irma asked in shock.

"Yes," Yan Lin said patiently, "just as I believe you can manipulate water, Taranee fire, and Will energy and or everything associated with these elements."

The room got so silent, that you could hear a pin drop. Will had been watching the exchange, wondering if she'd made friends with a group of crazies.

Will quickly put those thoughts aside. Yan Lin had accurately pointed out her newly found problems. She was still trying to ignore the television that was trying to gain her attention. _Talking appliances are normal?_ she thought disturbed.

Irma—who usually had a sarcastic retort for anything—fell silent. The truth of the matter was water acted freaky around her. It only started happening a few weeks ago but the occurrences were too frequent to ignore.

Taranee was petrified. She liked to deal with reality and being able to manipulate fire was not normal. Not that she considered herself normal because no such human existed but fire manipulation was about a far away from normal you one could get.

Cornelia gave each one of her friends a smug glare. Not that being chased by a tree was anything to be smug about but she had all B's in school. She was not a dumb blonde. Them treating her as such was infuriating.

Hay Lin looked serious, more serious than anyone remembered seeing her. "Guardian powers." She looked at Yan Lin in excitement. "We're Guardians."

_Guardians, _Will thought confused.

"What is a Guardian?" Irma asked.

"Because if it is a job . . . forget it," Cornelia said making a face.

Hay Lin looked a Yan Lin, whom nodded her approval. Hay Lin told her friends about the Veil. She told them about the Heart and how it was created. She told them about the Guardians and what they stood for. "I thought it was a fairytale made up to entertain me," Hay Lin admitted.

"It is a fairytale," Cornelia declared. "Who in their right mind would believe such rubbish?"

"The tree that had such a big crush on you," Irma replied smirking.

"I was the last Guardian of air," Yan Lin replied. "I am old now and I cannot wield the powers like I used to."

"Grandma," Hay Lin gasped. During all the adventures of the Guardians, the Guardian of air was her favorite. That Guardian reminded her so much of herself. Now she knew why.

Yan Lin opened the box sitting on her lap. A brilliant pink light illuminated from it. Will's eyes were transfixed on that light. Yan Lin reached inside, her fingers wrapping around the chain that the Heart was bound to.

Will stood her left hand rising of its own accord and rested on her heart. She looked as if she was in a trance.

"Will that is not the American flag," Cornelia said amused. "We don't pledge our allegiance to a pretty trinket."

Yan Lin took the Heart out of the box and let it go. The girls—with the exception of Will—gasped as it levitated in the air. It floated toward Will. All eyes watched it until she encased it within the palms of her hands.

"You are the Heart's keeper Wilhelmina," Yan Lin revealed smiling, "and leader of the new generation of Guardians."

"Why is this happening now?" Taranee asked. "Why after all these years are the Guardians needed now?" _And why us?_

"The lost princess of Meridian needs to be found," Yan Lin replied. "Only the Guardians are strong enough to help her to regain the throne from her evil older brother, King Phobos."

"Meridian?" Will prompted.

An hour later the girls stood in a secluded spot under the suspension bridge, uncertain of their fates. "So are we going to try this or what?" Irma asked bored.

"I don't want to be a Guardian," Cornelia huffed. "Superheroes have the worst social lives. How am I going to woo Peter when I'm in Meridian hanging out with the local nobodies?" She would not admit she was scared. What she could do to stop King Phobos with the ability to be stalked by a tree, she had no idea.

"They need our help Cornelia," Hay Lin said frowning. "As the new Guardians it is our duty to help set things right."

"I think we should talk this through," Taranee said rationally.

"We've been talking for thirty minutes," Will spoke up. "I'm tired of talking." She held out the Heart, wondering what was the worst that could happen. _If this is some weird joke for some stupid reality television show, I'll just pretend that I knew it all along. If it is not a joke, then I'll try my best to help the people of Meridian._ She felt that no one should have to live in fear. "Guardians Unite."

* * *

Poor Cedric "The Pathetic." He'd been tracking Caleb for hours with no luck. Caleb served himself practically on a plate and the incompetent lizard still could not capture him.

He could not hold Cedric totally at fault. If he were apprehended too easily, King Phobos would suspect his motives; not only Phobos, but also the rebels. All the pawns had to stay in their places.

A vibrant blue light flickered in the distance. A portal. He rushed for it, fate his only companion.

* * *

"Earth!" The Guardian of Earth, Cornelia, called happily. A small flower she pointed at grew to her height. She hummed a tune, and the flower began to sway to the beat.

"Fire!" The Guardian of Fire, Taranee, exclaimed, summoning the element from deep within her being. A small ball of flame materialized in her hands. She threw it and under her direction, it glided just over the water.

"Water!" The Guardian of Water, Irma, called. She grinned and opened her mouth. A mouth formed in the water, smiled, and then reached up and swallowed the fireball. _I always wanted to do that. _She had saw the trick on one of her favorite movies.

The Guardian of Air, Hay Lin, flew around happily. She'd shown mastery over her skills that the others envied. "Yay, air!"

"Light!" The Guardian leader, Will, called annoyed. Nothing happened. She'd tried every freaking word she could think of that would activate her powers, but nothing worked.

"Try Lightning!" Hay Lin shouted landing beside Irma. The three of them were not under the bridge. Will had moved to the side of it, thinking it was interfering with her powers.

"Um, lightning!" Will called raising her hands dramatically. In eerie silence fell over the land, broken only by the engines of few cars on the bridge above.

A huge lightning bolt came down from the skies. Will, Irma, and Hay Lin dove to the side when it struck the ground where they once stood. The thunderclap afterwards shook the ground and scared anyone who heard it.

"Holy crap!" Cornelia blurted in shock.

"Are you three okay?" Taranee asked concerned.

"Yeah," Will and Irma replied together.

"Cool!" Hay Lin declared.

"How'd you do that?" Taranee asked.

"I don't know," Will replied.

"Quite the cannon you got there Will," Irma muttered.

"Sorry."

"Do it again!" Hay Lin commanded.

They got to their feet and while doing so, Will noticed a blue light in the form of a motionless swirl some yards off. It hovered a few feet off the ground. It was ten feet in width and length. "Look!" She exclaimed pointing at the oddity.

The other Guardians, who'd been staring at her oddly, eyes followed her finger to the blue swirls of light. "What is that Will?" Irma asked.

"I don't have a clue," Will said.

"Well you made it," Cornelia replied. She was irritated that Will almost killed them all.

"She didn't do it on purpose," Taranee pointed out.

"I know what it is," Hay Lin said happily. "It's a portal to another world. Lets go explore it!"

"There's no way we are ready to go Columbusing in another world," Will said seriously. "We have to practice first."

"Some more than others," Cornelia muttered, causing Will's hackles to rise. She closed her eyes and balled her hands into fist.

"You should close it," Hay Lin instructed. "It is just as easy for a creature from that world to slip into ours as it is for us to walk into the portal into theirs.

"How do I close it?" Will asked.

"Hold out the heart in front of it," Hay Lin instructed.

Will approached the portal slowly. Would any of the creatures from the others side make a surprise visit before her unwilling feet made it to the portal?

* * *

Caleb did not hesitate as he jumped through the portal. He came face to face with destiny.

Destiny stood in the form of a red headed Guardian of the Veil. She was young, beautiful, and looking at him as if he were a Passling; plus the odor and all. She was in a weird stance posed for attack.

He couldn't help the wave of hatred that glowed almost evilly in his green eyes. She stumbled backwards in shock from that look of intense hatred.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I should not have posted the first part so early. It was a mistake on my part. I am sorry for the long wait.

I have Heatherfield located in America. On the show, I think it can be debated where it is, but in the comics I'm pretty sure it's not. I haven't read any of them. As you can see this is the first season re-done. I'm giving some of the episodes my own spin, but things will be very different.

I'm pairing Irma with Matt. Cornelia with either Peter or Aldarn, I haven't decided yet. Hay Lin will be with Eric and Taranee with Nigel. I don't know anything about him so if some one could pm me with a small bio, it will be much appreciated.

Next chapter will be the whole oubliette episode, with the guardians coming to the rescue of Will and Caleb. Things will be much different to say the least.

* * *

**Edited: **November 7, 2009


	3. Race to the Oubliette

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or the characters within the series. This series is a based off of comics by Elisabetta Gnome. This story follows the television show based off of the series and is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 2: Race to the Oubliette

Caleb closed his eyes, effectively hiding his anger . . . his hatred for the sight before him. When his eyes opened again, the green fires of animosity were replaced with a look of surprised wonder. He glanced over the redheaded guardian's left shoulder at the other Guardians.

All of them were beautiful, very young, and represented obstacles that had thrown his well-planned game in a whole different direction.

His eyes fell again on the Guardian holding the Heart of Kandrakar. "Forgive me, but I must insist that you close this portal," he said. He hoped his voice had the right amount of humble urgency to fool them all.

"You speak English?" Will asked him in surprise. She got out of her weird stance and looked at him in wonder. The hatred in his eyes—that she was sure was directed at herself—had all but disappeared.

"An evil creature will be crossing into this world if you do not close this portal with haste." Caleb kept his tone measured. He was breathing harshly from the chase with Cedric.

"Right," she said quickly. She stepped around him. The other Guardians approached them with extreme caution. Caleb could have been amused by their actions, if it was not for the fact that he was so angry at this unwelcome development.

The Guardian Leader raised the Heart toward the portal. A pink light illuminated from the heart and shone like a lighthouse beacon in the middle of the portal. The portal started to close slowly. The light from the Heart slowly dissipated. She stepped backwards until she stood in front of the other Guardians.

Caleb—who'd watched her march backwards toward her friends—approached the closing portal and then turned to face them. "You are not the Guardians that I remember," he said as the portal slowly closed.

Before one of them could answer, a creature appeared from out of the portal behind him. Seeing the hideous monster stopped them all cold. It looked like a ferocious humanoid snake. Cornelia's terrified scream broke the silence as the creature grabbed the unknown young man.

It picked him up as if he were a rag doll.

Snapping out of her stumper, Will reached forward and grabbed the young man with the angry green eyes. She pulled with all her might. Hay Lin grabbed her around her waist to steady her. The portal got smaller and smaller as they struggled. He just stared at her showing no fear . . . no weakness.

Time was running out! The portal was closing and she was losing her grip. The creature was going to take him.

His alarming green eyes closed. She felt energy gathering between them. The lighting bolt struck between their arms, causing Will to lose her grip and for the young man to be flung backwards into his captor. Will slammed into Hay Lin. They were sent hurtling backwards toward the other Guardians; who quickly scrambled out of the way.

Will and Hay Lin's wings frantic flapping finally stopped their out of control spiral. "Did you do that Will?" Hay Lin asked in surprised shock.

"No," Will replied softly. She watched that damned portal close, with the young man trapped on the other side with that creature.

"Nice job Will," Cornelia said sarcastically. "You should have wrapped him up in a pretty green bow while you were at it!"

"I-"

"How reckless!" Cornelia ranted own. "You have no control over your powers. Yet, you use them . . . handing that poor guy over to that Snake, Man, Vampire . . . Thing!"

"I did not call upon my powers," Will pointed out calmly.

"Funny, because aren't you the only one out here with lightning powers you have zero control over?"

"Cornelia," Taranee muttered.

"Way to show us how not to be a leader," Cornelia ranted onward. "I could've done better than you . . . blind folded!"

"I did not see you trying to help," Irma pointed out.

"Who do I look like to you?" Cornelia turned on her, "Xena Warrior Princess!"

"Isn't it hypocritical to yell at Will for being proactive when you did nothing?" Hay Lin asked innocently.

"Get off my case!" Cornelia commanded. "I did not see Irma or Taranee do anything proactive either."

"It all happened in a blink of an eye," Irma explained. "I was scared and by the time my courage decided it wasn't on strike, the portal closed."

"I can admit I was too terrified to react," Taranee replied sheepishly.

"I cannot, I will not, and I was not," Cornelia declared with arms folded. Wild horses could not drive the fact from her. Maybe wild bulls but that was a different story.

Hay Lin turned her attention to Will, who was staring at the spot where the portal disappeared. "We have to help him Will," she said in determination.

"And we will," Will replied. "We just have to practice first."

_Not we, you. _Those words were right on the tip of Cornelia's tongue but she stubbornly remained quiet. She could admit to herself that even if she had reacted first, she would have fled in the other direction.

* * *

Revenge gave a being the strength to endure almost anything. It supplied courage to face ones enemies without lashing out in blind angry. It graced one with the strength to take thirty strikes from a whip without crying out in pain. Revenge gave one the nerve to stand alone with little thought of the ones he turned his back on or trampled.

Revenge however, gave Caleb no defense against the smell of a Passling. There was no escape for him because he was being held captive with one in an oubliette. When Caleb switched from breathing with his nose to the safety of his mouth the smell was so intense, it was almost like he could taste it. He forced down the need to gag. "You are unfamiliar to me," he said.

"Blunk am called Blunk," the—offending—Passling said happily. The rebel leader had given him some bread earlier, thus making him Blunk's best friend. Blunk didn't even care that there had been a key inside it. A key that almost broke one of his yellow teeth.

Passlings resembled a cross between a walking cucumber or a walking pickle. They were green, with warts decorating many parts of their bodies. They didn't grow over four foot tall. Their arms almost grew as long as their bodies and their legs were long as well, but slightly bent like their were springs inside of their knees.

"I am well acquainted with the Passlings of Meridian," Caleb said. "Are you the youngest son in your family?"

Passlings stayed close to their mother's until the age of fifteen. Then the males were sent out into the world to smuggle. All males but the youngest son became a smuggler. The youngest male stayed home with his mother and or sisters.

The life of a smuggler was not a long one. One son was kept at home to preserve the family name. He would one day marry and the family linage would continue. If Blunk was the youngest son than that meant his father and brothers before him were dead.

"Yes," Blunk answered proudly. "Blunk trade goods to get food for Mama and Sister."

"How did you end up in here?" Caleb asked, leaning his head against the wall. He grimaced in pain because he upset wounds on his back, caused by the whipping he had received earlier.

"Blunk trade pretty goblet for grain," he explained. "They take goblet and throw Blunk in here."

"Is your family safe?" Caleb asked. Retribution from Phobos could be vicious and swift. The oblivious Passling did not realize that his mother and sister were both probably dead.

"Blunk hope so." Growing tired of playing with Caleb's manacles, Blunk rushed to the piece of bread he'd thrown away in distaste and started to eat it. The bread had an offending object inside, a disgusting key, which had been removed earlier. The key was to unlock the manacles from Caleb's wrists. He had gratefully used the key earlier.

Motion from above and beyond the oubliette captured Caleb's attention. It sounded like a scuffle was going on up there. Had the rebels come to try and save him?

_Yeah right, _he thought bitterly. After learning of Caleb's capture, Aldarn would try to rally the rebels but Caleb knew it would be for naught.

_Aldarn would not be foolish enough to brave a rescue alone!_

A carefully locked away memory broke through his mental barrier. It was of a four-year-old Aldarn running out of his house—with his little wooden sword—in effort to free Caleb and his parents. Aldarn's mother caught up to him and carried him back to the safety of their cottage.

_Please do not be Aldarn, _he thought. His green eyes momentarily betrayed his helplessness to protect his brother.

Caleb stood to his full height, trying to see who was thrown in the cage to be lowered down inside the oubliette. When the cage was lowered to a point where the occupant would not die, the guards pulled the lever that opened the bottom of the cage.

"Whoa!" Will Vandom shouted as she fell downwards. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the moment when she became a splat stain on the floor. Strong arms reached out and caught her before she was made one with floor. Her savior fell to one knee, groaning.

"I've got you," Caleb muttered, ignoring the pain his wounds gifted him with for catching her. Her startled eyes found his and recognition was immediate.

"You!" The both sputtered at the same time. It was the Guardian Leader that tried so hard to save him. Was this little thing the cause of the commotion above?

Will's relief briefly showed on her face. The young man from the day before was alive. They did not lose their first innocent.

"Is this a rescue attempt?" he asked. His was face devoid of emotion.

"Ah, no," Will replied. "And if it was, I'd be a tad embarrassed right about now."

"Where is The Heart?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," she replied.

"You lost it?" he asked. His incredulousness toward her answer was written across his face and heard in his tone. Her sheepish look could have amused him if he didn't feel such nihilism toward her and her new Guardians.

"I kind of dropped it when they grabbed me," she replied.

"The incompetence of you new Guardians is disheartening."

"What?" Will could not help but bristle over this comment. She and the other Guardians had spent hours practicing so they could be ready to come and rescue him. How dare he belittle their efforts! Not that he could possibly know about their efforts but Will's angry—when summoned in all its glory—was notorious for giving her logical side the finger.

"You fail at defeating Cedric, almost killing me in the process," he muttered in distaste, "and now you have lost the Heart!"

"Hey—"

"As rebel leader I told the people not to depend solely upon you guardians," he went on, "and I was right in my convictions."

"Excuse me," Will replied sarcastically. "But who the hell are you to call me incompetent? Here's a news bulletin for you. You are being held prisoner in a hole. The only thing you can rebel from now is the local rodent population. You won't be winning any leadership awards anytime soon either."

"I am here for a reason," he replied, insulted that she thought him to dimwitted to realize he was in what was perceived to her as a hopeless situation.

"Reason being your incompetence and not ours." His green eyes narrowed as they searched her pretty face. She squirmed in silent warning for him to put her down.

No woman had ever spoken to him in such a demeaning and infuriating manner. They usually took one look at his eyes—green pools that had to have the equivalent of a Siren's call—and were smitten. This young woman—with her hair burning like a flame in the dank oubliette—was not only disagreeing with him but was insulting him.

Her words bothered him because of how close to the truth they really were.

Blunk decided to make his grand presence known then, as she maneuvered her small curvy frame out of his arms. "Hello," he said grinning. A long trail of yellow saliva made a trek from his mouth to his chin. He considered it his most charming smile.

With a terrified shriek, the great and powerful Guardian leader jumped back into Caleb's arms, holding on to him for dear life. He held on to her with little effort. She was as light as a feather. He grinned in amused superiority. "He will not hurt you," he explained. "Unless smelling really awful is a lethal weapon."

In her honest opinion, in this creature's case smelling awful was a lethal weapon. She had caught wind of the smell when they brought her inside the place she deemed to be the torture chamber. It only got stronger when she was lowered into the oubliette. "You're not just telling me that so I'd let down my guard and then he eats me?" she asked suspicious.

"Why would I do that?" he asked curiously.

"You are not what you seem," she replied. Her memory of the intense hatred in eyes directed at her still puzzling her. "How would I know what your are capable of?"

His eyes widened in surprised disbelief. She could not possibly know the rules of the game or even know there was a game at all. Could she?

Blunk stood up straight and puffed out his chest. He looked at her with a solemn expression. "Blunk will not harm you."

She roughly disentangled herself from the self-proclaimed "rebel" leader who then sucked in a tortured breath from her movements. Feet firmly on the ground, she turned to look at him. "Are you hurt?" she asked frowning.

"It is nothing," Caleb replied quickly. She was way to perceptive for her own good.

"Thirty lashes with a whip, he got," Blunk said.

"They whipped you?" Will asked distressed.

"They certainly did not serve me tea."

"Let me see it," Will commanded. She'd been known to have a magic touch but without the help of a First Aid Kit, her magic hands weren't that majestic but that face would not stop her from doing whatever she could to help him.

He took off his overcoat first. He then turned his back to her, while raising his shirt. His back was a maze of welts and scars. The welts were bloody. The scars were healed and ugly revealing a tale of a rough life. One area in his lower back was devoid of skin altogether. Her eyes widened in shock, her mouth falling slightly open.

There was a layer to this guy that he was hiding. In Will's opinion, his back gave an accurate view of the real him. The handsome facade of his front only served to deceive others who only looked skin deep. "I-I need a First Aid Kit," she said softly.

"What is that?" he asked looking back at her curiously. The top of her head only reached his powerful shoulder blades.

"A box with medicines that heal," Will replied for lack of a better description.

"Why would you desire to heal an incompetent rebel leader?"

"Because I might feel kind of responsible for what happened to him," she replied. "Is there anything you have that I could use to tend to these wounds?"

"The saliva of Passlings has great healing power," he replied. "If you were to rub it into my wounds, they should heal quickly and without creating to much scar tissue."

"Yes," Blunk agreed earnestly.

_Eww, _Will thought making a face. "That does not sound remotely sanitary," she declared.

"A Passling's saliva is cleaner than the purest water," Caleb replied.

"And most likely smells as bad as the deepest arm pit," she muttered. Since he was again facing the wall, she missed the amused smile that graced his lips. "So how do we do this?"

He passed his shirt to her. "You do not mind, do you Blunk?" he asked.

"No," Blunk replied. He was charmed that the rebel leader remembered his name. His mother and sister would never believe this tale. He suddenly could not wait to tell them about his new friends.

_I cannot believe I am doing this, _Will thought approaching the smelly little creature. She felt the rebel leader's gaze on her, reminding her of her attire. She still had on her stupid school uniform. She also sported some loud red tennis shoes she borrowed from Hay Lin to keep from ruining her school shoes. She wondered if she looked as ridiculous as she felt.

_Lets review my life as of this evening. _After school Will and the other guardians practiced under the bridge for hours. She got grabbed on her way home from practice, presented before a creepy king, and then thrown inside a hole. Now she had the esteemed honor of wiping saliva on the back of an ungrateful rebel leader. _Wow, my life sucks . . . ._

Blunk was generous with his gift and with a look of complete disgust, Will approached the rebel leader. He was sitting on the ground with his back aimed toward her. Her look of disgust morphed into one of pity at the sight of the horrible wounds on his back. He had left his overcoat on the stone floor behind him so she would not have to sit on the floor. She sat down on her knees—on the jacket—and started to apply the saliva to the open wounds.

He hissed in pain when the saliva met his broken skin. Her hand stilled. "Do you want me to stop?" she asked.

"No," he replied between clenched teeth.

The way he was hissing made her realize that the saliva must hurt badly. "You did not tell me it would hurt," she said softly in accusation.

"There are worse pains." Was his cryptic reply.

* * *

Yan Lin awoke from a disturbing dream. Her wrinkled hand was gripping something tightly. A brilliant pink light escaped from the cracks between her fingers. Nothing seemed amiss at first. She frequently slept with the Heart in her hands. It reminded her of good times.

A strangled gasp escaped her lips when she realized the Heart should not be with her. "Will," she whispered. She brought the Heart closer to her face. "What are you doing here?"

She got out of her bed, put her robe on over her gown, and then rushed to Hay Lin's room. "Hay Lin," she whispered softly. It took several minutes to wake Hay Lin and to make her understand the crisis.

Hay Lin called Will's cell phone. She did not answer. "Should we call her apartment?"

"I do not want to alert her mother," Yan Lin replied calmly. "If Will was safe at home the Heart would not have found me."

"I'm scared," Hay Lin admitted fearfully.

"You must be brave Hay Lin," Yan Lin commanded gently. "We have to rescue her, but we cannot do that at the best of our ability if we are afraid or doubtful."

"It's real now," Hay Lin whispered, ". . . isn't it?"

"Yes," Yan Lin replied honestly. "The days of fairytales are over."

"King Phobos will hope this is a fairytale if he hurts my new friend," Hay Lin said, her eyes shinning. "I will alert the other Guardians."

"Hurry!"

* * *

Her cell phone playing the theme song to One Tree Hill awakened Irma Lair. After a horrible nightmare about Matt Olsen chasing her around Heatherfield singing the song that made him a hit, the distraction of a phone call was needed.

It was text from Hay Lin. After she read the contents, she hurried to put on something that was not her Transformers pajamas.

Finding ways to torture Matt at the dinner she was being dragged to by her parents that weekend, were put aside.

* * *

Taranee Cook's cell awoke her from a nightmare, which consisted of her getting an "F" on the paper she finished the previous night. When she read the text, she rushed to put on her favorite jogging suit.

* * *

Cornelia Hale had to find away to sneak past security, guard dogs, and a locked gate after getting the text. She hid her fear for Will behind an annoyed facade as they assembled in the basement of the Silver Dragon. "What has Will gotten herself into now?"

"The Heart came back to my grandmother while she was sleeping," Hay Lin replied frantically. "That means Will is in trouble."

"How come?" Irma asked, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"She is no longer in our dimension if The Heart sought me," Yan Lin revealed. "And without The Heart she is in very real danger."

"What can we do about it?" Taranee asked.

"We have to bring her home," Hay Lin replied.

"But without Will we cannot transform," Cornelia said in horror. "Going after her would not only be stupid but suicidal."

"She'd do the same for us," Hay Lin replied.

"How do you know that?" Cornelia asked. "We barely know her."

"Wouldn't you want us to save you if you were lost in that place?" Irma asked now wide-awake. "Or would you want us to just go on with our lives as if nothing had happened?"

"We could be killed," Cornelia moaned.

"Would you hesitate if it were Elyon who was in trouble?" Hay Lin asked. "Will is my friend and I am going to find her with or without you."

"Guilt me why don't you," Cornelia sighed in defeat. _The most beautiful one is always captured or killed first. I am a goner._

"How are we supposed to do this without Will?" Taranee asked. "As Cornelia already stated, we can't transform without her."

"We go anyway," Hay Lin said solemnly.

* * *

The other occupants of the oubliette appeared asleep; both with their backs resting against the wall. Blunk snored loudly, but silence reigned from the rebel leader's position. Will knew he was awake, because she frequently felt the weight of his gaze.

The hostility in that gaze felt let a physical blow, but she refused to let him realize his fiery green gaze affected her in the least. She alternating between looking at the wall just above his head or pretending to try and doze.

Finally curiosity over their fates got the best of her. "What will he do to us?"

He stared at her blankly. He doubted if she could see him through the darkness. He could see her very well. Light that escaped from above illuminated her side of the oubliette. He'd watched her alternate between pretending to sleep and then glaring at the wall just above his head.

She now sat with her back leaning against the oubliette wall, her arms wrapped around her legs, and with her head resting on her knees.

"Blunk will be set free," he said quickly. "I am quite sure his punishment has already been carried out. I believe that his mother and sister were killed in retribution of Blunk trying to trade an item he stole from the castle to one of the King's spies." Will gasped, as she looked over at the sleeping creature with sympathy. "He is oblivious to the horror he will surely return home to."

"How awful." Pity for Blunk engulfed Will. Her hatred for the horrid creature that had the nerve to call himself a king went upwards several degrees. She recognized the king for what he was when she was presented to him. He was cold and ruthless. His pretty face was as emotionless and deceptive as the black hole he called a heart. "What did he steal for the King to be so angry?"

"A goblet King Phobos probably stopped using years ago."

"He had his family killed over a stupid cup?" Will asked incredulously.

"King Phobos sentence death for less offenses," he answered. "Especially for creatures such as Blunk."

"That sadistic son of a bitch," Will spat. "You have to warn Blunk."

"Just like a Guardian to worry over another creature over herself." He said it as if empathy were a great flaw. Hearing a Guardian use such language was unheard of though. "Are you not the least bit curious over what your fate will be?"

"Yes," Will replied. "I want to know what will happen to me," her eyes were cast downward. "I need to know."

"On our King's order, you will be fished from this chamber of forgetfulness. He will watch in warped pleasure as one-by-one each of his loyal servants ravish you." The strangled sound that erupted from her being tried to arouse his pity, but he cruelly went on. "If you survive that savagery, he will send what is left of you home."

_No, no, no, _she thought in horror.

"You will die or wish you were dead if you happen to live."

Her eyes filled with unshed tears. Her first thoughts were for her mother. Susan would die if something that horrible happened to her daughter. Will was her world. _Maybe she won't ever find out what happened to me._ But the green-eyed monster over there said that the king would have what was left of her sent home. "I'll kill myself before I let him or any of his followers touch me," she said balling her small hands into fists. She suddenly looked at him shrewdly. "Or you can do it. That hatred burning in your eyes directed toward me tells me you'd snuff out my life with little or no qualms."

He glared at her. His mouth set in a grim line. The presence of the Guardians was bothering him more than it should. He had to project a facade of rebel leader worship, no matter how humiliating the experience would be. The noble rebel leader should be happy the Guardians had returned.

"I am weary of having false hopes that the Guardians will find the princess," he muttered. "Us being trapped down here only strengthen my doubts. Please understand that."

"Would you kill me if I asked you to?"

Did she just ignore his fake tale of woe? "Are you so anxious to die?" he asked. This was one weird girl. She was supposed to be crying like some lost child over what was to be her fate, but this girl was calmly negotiating for him to kill her.

"If it is the only way to keep them from touching me," she said calmly, "so be it."

"How noble," he said dryly. "However, there is no need for such drastic steps. I know of a way to get around your fate."

"And how would I do that?" she asked softly, "Dearest Rebel Leader."

He chose to ignore her tone. "They would never dare touch you if you were mine," he said smirking.

"Huh?" she asked in shock.

"My people are considered beneath the creatures that work in this castle," he explained. "You would be considered beneath them if you were to lay with me first." He didn't know whether to be offended or amused by her look of horrified surprise. "You need not look so disgusted," he said with in unamused smile. "If you find I am not to your taste, mating with Blunk will surely do the trick."

"You aren't serious," Will replied shocked. _What a Dumbass! Of all the stupid times to try to get in a girl's pants._

"Do you find the prospect of mating with me more gruesome than what they will do to you?" he blurted out, officially offended. Fair ladies of Meridian would die for a chance of one kiss from him.

"Of course not," she replied, her tone not pacifying him in the least. "I am no fool. I know when some guy is trying to feed me a very stupid line."

"What?" he asked in bafflement.

"You are lying," she declared. "I have met guys like you before."

"I did not lie," he muttered his eyes narrowed. "Tomorrow they will carry out your sentence. My suggestion is an insurance that they will not touch you."

"Lets say for the sake of argument, that your ridiculous scheme works," Will said, "what will they do to me then?"

_Your fate will then be tied in with mine. I will not like it any better than you will._ "King Phobos will wipe your memory and you will forever be a servant girl in this castle."

"I don't know . . . you Meridian Casanova reject," Will said. "Death is sounding pretty damn good from where I am sitting." She let out a long breath. "So what will your sentence be?"

"I am quite sure my sentence will be carried out before yours," he said. His eyes shinning like a cat's in the darkness. "Our generous King would desire for you to see it." He grinned almost wickedly. "They will slowly remove the skin and hair from my body." Her expressive eyes widened in horror. "Flesh eating insects will be poured on my exposed flesh, which the insects will feed upon." He was traumatizing her and he was reveling it. "What is left of me will be displayed in the village to discourage rebellion. If I am not already dead, I will die of exposure."

"Oh my god," she said in horror. "Your King is a sadistic lunatic. We have to get out of here!"

"You just figured that out?" he asked sarcastically. "There is no way out of here."

"Throw Blunk up and out of the oubliette and then he can lower a rope down for us," she said brightening.

Her plan sounded suspiciously like something he would come up with if he truly wanted out of the oubliette. "I cannot throw him that far," Caleb said frowning, "and even if I could it is not promised he would come back for us."

"Use your manacles as a spring to catapult him," she said standing up, her eyes shone with determination. When she noticed how less than enthused he was, she commanded, "Get up!" Her exclamation awoke Blunk and brought the lazy rebel leader to his feet.

She rushed over and grabbed the manacles, while explaining her plan to a very enthusiastic Blunk. "This is ridiculous," Caleb muttered. "What if he misses the mark, falls back in here, and breaks his neck? Dead Passling smells much worse than live Passling."

"Do you have a better idea?" she asked calmly. He only glowered at her. "Lets get started."

* * *

Yan Lin opened a portal and looked back at the girls. Both Hay Lin and Irma's eyes shone with excitement. Both Cornelia and Taranee looked terrified. "I will let no harm come to you." Hay Lin and Irma entered the portal. Taranee, who took Yan Lin's words to heart, entered the portal after them. Yan Lin looked at Cornelia expectantly.

"Could you . . . push me?" Cornelia asked too terrified to move. "I do not mean to be a coward but you didn't see what I saw."

"Cornelia your powers will protect you."

"Have you seen my powers in action?" Cornelia asked. "I make flowers grow and trees stalk me. How can that protect us? How can that save Will?"

"You will be surprised just how handy your powers will be," Yan Lin replied. "You are the mistress of the Earth beneath our feet."

"Push me."

* * *

"This place looks like something out of a horror film." Taranee's words rang true as the three teens looked around their gloomy surroundings. The moon was half hidden by wicked looking ominous clouds. The meager moonshine revealed, cast Meridian in a menacing light.

They stood next to a lake, which appeared to have black water. The trees looked like huge black goblins and ghouls ready to attack an innocent soul.

In Taranee's opinion, the Meridian creatures of the night sounded huge, angry, and hungry. The sounds of the night were much different in Heatherfield, and she wished she was back there at home in bed.

"This place would scare Elyon to death," Hay Lin declared. Irma nodded her head in agreement as Cornelia rushed through the portal, tripped over a rock on the ground, and landed on her face. Taranee helped her to her feet.

Yan Lin crossed through to Meridian last. She closed the portal swiftly, not wanting to alert Phobos of their arrival. They would have to find another portal out, because she would not risk opening another one. She did not have the strength to tangle with the evil King. Just opening the portal had zapped her of some of her energy.

"Where do we go from here?" Taranee asked.

Yan Lin held out the Heart by its chain. It started to levitate in the air. It slowly floated toward the left, until Yan Lin's firm grip on the chain prohibited it from going any further. Everyone looked in the direction the Heart seemed to point out. On the other side of the lake was a huge fierce looking castle, dominating that particular part of the landscape. "King Phobos's castle," Yan Lin replied. _Will, please be okay. _He had so much time to do real harm to her but she knew not to voice her concerns aloud. She had to be strong for the girls.

Cornelia stared at her, incredulousness written across her face. "We have to storm the castle?" she asked. "I will take in educated guess in state that we will be joining Will in the unsanitary catacombs of this castle of evil, very soon."

"Have a little faith," Yan Lin replied.

* * *

Will hated to think that her fate and that the fate of the rebel leader was in the hands of someone else. She liked to be the one in control of her own destiny. She was sure the rebel leader felt the same way. With him being a rebel leader and all . . . .

"What is your name?" she asked looking over him. He had stubbornly reclaimed his position on the oubliette floor. She was pacing the length of the oubliette.

"I am called Caleb," he muttered.

"I am called Will," she mimicked his less than enthused tone.

"That is a man's name." She stopped pacing. Her narrowed eyes glaring down at the spot where his head should be.

"Wilhel-freaking-mina."

"What?"

"I am called Wilhelmina," she said. "I shortened it down to Will to stave off the embarrassment."

"Your name is elegant."

"You would think that."

"He is not coming back, Wilhelmina."

"Do not call me that," she warned. "I have faith in Blunk. He will return for us."

"Blunk probably found something up there to steal so he can trade it for food," he said. "If he remembers us at all, it will probably be days from now and by then you and I will both be dead."

"If he does not return the Guardians will save us," Will declared.

"The same Guardians who did nothing when Cedric grabbed me?" he asked incredulously.

"We have practiced since that unfortunate development," Will said in defense of her friends. "That was our first transformation."

"Forgive me for having more faith in Blunk."

* * *

"How are we supposed to get over there?" Irma asked. "Do we swim or build a yacht?" Yan Lin and Hay Lin giggled over her wisecrack.

"Hay Lin take my hand," Yan Lin commanded. Without hesitation Hay Lin rushed forward and put her small hand in hers. _Air,_ Yan Lin thought. The Lins' disappeared.

"Hey!" Cornelia exclaimed.

"Where did they go?" Irma asked freaked out.

"H-hay Lin," Taranee squeaked timidly.

"We are right here," Hay Lin declared, a smile in her voice. They reappeared in the same spot.

"This is no time for idiotic pranks," Cornelia huffed. She dramatically folded her arms.

"This is no prank," Yan Lin replied. "My power combined with Hay Lin's will get us into the castle undetected. Who would suspect the air?" They all grinned at each other. "Cornelia take my hand. Irma take Hay Lin's. Taranee grab Cornelia's."

The girls quickly complied.

"Do not let go," Hay Lin commanded. "You will lose the protection of our power." Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia nodded. "Air!" They all disappeared. They levitated over the ground and floated undetected just above the black water toward the castle.

* * *

"You know for a rebel leader you do not have that much vision," Will muttered. She had reclaimed her position on the floor; after his insult over depending on the Passling more so than the Guardians sent them into a heated debate.

"I am about to be skinned alive and then eaten slowly by flesh eating insects. You are about to be violated brutally. I apologize if playing nice is not one of my priorities."

"Help will come."

"No it will not," he muttered. "Help did not come for my parents and it will not come for us."

"Your parents," she whispered. "This happened to your parents?" Silence reigned from the darkness he was half cloaked in. She sighed in defeat. "So we just sit and knit as we wait here to die?"

"I do but you do not have to," he replied.

"I am the Guardian Leader," Will reminded him. "They will kill me."

"King Phobos most likely sees a hangnail as more of a threat than you new Guardians." She glowered at him. "If his men decide to overlook you, you have a chance."

"And shagging with you will achieve all that?" she asked rolling her eyes heavenward. This Caleb was sure full of it. "So shall we shag now or shall we shag later?"

"Shag?" he repeated flabbergasted.

"You know, sex."

"That sounds unpleasant."

"You think so too, huh?

"Are you insulting me?"

"If this is some kind of idiotic Meridian playah thing to get in my pants," Will replied, "yes."

He did not understand the insult but he knew she was insulting him. "I do not have to offer anything to you," he muttered. "If you want to die here, be my guest."

"I do not understand how laying with you—as you so romantically phrased it—will stop them from hurting me," Will replied. "Explain it in terms where you don't sound like a complete lunatic."

_I am trying to save your life, you exasperating girl!_ "Over the years the people who do not work in close proximity to the king got the stamp of inferior," he explained. "Women who were mated to one of us is an abomination that they would not dare touch. Maidens, however, are not so lucky."

"So if I were to become your mate than I will not be punished?" she asked confused and more than a little skeptical.

"I did not say that," he replied. "You can avoid being violated."

"What happens then?"

"Like I said before, he will erase your memory and keep you as a maid of the castle. If the Guardians are as good as you proclaim them to be, they should eventually find you and restore your memories to you."

"What about you?" she asked. "I would feel horrible if I escaped my fate and you did not. We should be thinking of a way for both of us to escape."

_That is what I am doing. I will not die tomorrow, but you will if you do not cooperate. You are a part of this game now Will. I do hope you enjoy the ride._

He knew the Guardian thought he desired her, but that could not be farther from the truth. Revenge was his lover. The girl seemed to be on to his game. Even if she did not know it. He would have to keep a very close eye on her. He would have to bend her to do his will.

He could admit that it kind of irked him that she found him so undesirable. He did not care to dwell on the reason why it bothered him.

"My life is not important," he muttered. "I have been living on borrowed time anyway."

"You are important," she said passionately. "You are leading a rebellion that gives your people hope. At least I hope you are. If you died I am sure they would mourn you."

"You know nothing," he spat. "You are a only a girl who fate decided it wanted to let play a hero."

"I may not know a lot but I do know you have a serious personality disorder," she declared. His Doctor Jekyll, Mr. Hyde routine was exasperating. "Why do you hate me?"

"You Guardians represent a false promise. You will not make things any better. You are just making room for the other tyrant to take over."

"The princess is good," Will declared. "She'll rule fair and just and bring back peace to the land."

"No adult should be ruled over or dictated to by some pampered brats," he muttered. "Besides once the lost princess dies, darkness will reign again. For every good ruler of Meridian an evil one comes along and wipes out their pathetic record of goodness."

"It doesn't always have to be that way," she said.

"It always is," he replied. "The royal line should die with this generation. I hope King Phobos does find her before you Guardians and then they kill each other."

Will was shocked over how jaded her truly was. "You don't mean that."

"You live in paradise," Caleb muttered. "I live in Hell. You can never understand the depth of our despair."

"Us Guardians can make it right," Will declared. "We will bring you peace."

"You will be dead," he muttered. "Even now time is running against you. And then all your pretty vows will mean nothing."

"You really believe laying with you will save my life," she realized stunned.

"Well you could have chosen Blunk but you had me throw him out of here," he muttered. "I am trying to save you. Even though I know that you plan to bring another tyrant to rule here."

"This is crazy."

"Am I that disgusting to you?" he asked.

"You do not disgust me," she replied. "This situation disgusts me." He snorted in disbelief. "Seriously, in my world a situation such as this only happens in crap with call porno films."

"I am not trying to take advantage of you," he said. "I am trying to save you but if you rather I kill you, like you requested earlier, I am ready when you are."

_Jerk. _"I made a promise to my mother that I would not do what you want me to do until I am married," she explained. "I do not want to break my promise."

Caleb knew the meaning of the term married because of his mother. Books that she brought from her dimension described marriage. They had something similar to that in Meridian. A man took a girl for a mate. She was his until they were parted in death.

He pulled a small knife out a pocket of his coat. "Give me your hand."

She looked at him in alarm. "Do you have a knife?"

"Yes."

"Hell no," she said. She stood up. "Not until you tell me what you plan to do with that."

"I am merely honoring your request," he replied.

"No! I would not like to be gutted," she declared. "Break my neck or something. That is quick and painless. And I meant for you to do the deed just before they come to get us."

"You are exasperating," he muttered. He stood up slowly, mindful of his wounds.

"That thing probably isn't even clean." He stepped into the light.

"You will not even feel the blade."

"I know martial arts and I will kick your ass," she warned. She got into a Tai Chi stance. "Put that knife down." She watched in surprise as he purposely sliced into his own palm with the knife. He looked down at the blood as if fascinated and then he held his wounded hand out to her. "You are insane."

"Take my hand," he commanded.

"You're bleeding."

"Take it." She hesitantly took his hand. "Now drink."

"Your blood?" she asked traumatized. He nodded. "Why?" Of course she would be thrown in a hole with a lunatic. This realization made her trip to Meridian complete in its journey of being her worse nightmare come to life.

"I am trying to help you honor your promise to your mother," he replied. "When you drink my blood, I become apart of you. When I drink your blood, you will become a part of me. We will be one. We will be mates." Her cinnamon colored eyes widened in surprised shock.

* * *

Blunk smelled a different smell in the air as he reached the last step that lead away from the dungeons. He could not quite place it. It smelled like flowers and other overpowering pleasant smells. He could see no one but his nose told him that they were there. "Hello, I am Blunk."

"What is that?" Cornelia blurted loudly in horror.

"It looks like a big enchanted talking booger," Hay Lin declared.

"Hello, we are supposed to be in stealth mode," Irma reminded them.

Yan Lin sighed in defeat. They had managed to surpass the king's army, but a mere Passling was able to break their cover. If Cornelia and Hay Lin had remained quiet, they could've ignored the Passling. The girls had a lot to learn. "What do you need, Little Passling?"

"Blunk, trade rat," he held up a big rat—much to Cornelia and Taranee's horror—in the light, "for your help in getting new friends out of big hole."

"We have always wanted one of those," Irma declared. "How did you know?" Blunk's face lit up and Irma feared her wit was wasted on him.

Blunk knew that catching the rat for payment for the service of saving his friends was a great idea.

"Irma, do not encourage that little, foul smelling thing," Cornelia commanded.

"Lead us to your friends," Yan Lin commanded.

"But what about Will?" Taranee asked.

"He said new friends," Yan Lin reminded them. "One of his new friends may be Will." Will had to be near by. The heart was getting harder to keep a firm grip on. It would soon break away from her and Hay Lin's grip and seek out Will on its own if they did not find her soon.

* * *

Will gazed down at his bleeding hand. "If I get out of this, I promise you I will find a way to save you," she whispered. She missed the shadow of a wicked smile briefly touch his lips, as she closed her eyes and brought his hand to her lips. She licked the length of the wound. Blood tasted about the way it looked she decided. She swallowed forcing down the need to gag. "What now, we bash each other on the top of the head with mallets to seal the deal?" she asked. His brief amused smile was a sight to see.

"It is now my turn to drink your blood," he replied.

"If you cut me to deep, I will kick you where the sun does not shine," she warned.

"Trust me," he replied with a sinister smile.

"Oh I trust you as about as far as I can throw you."

"The Guardian Leader is very wise," Caleb turned over his hand in hers, capturing it swiftly. Will closed her eyes, waiting for him to slice and dice into the flesh of her own hand. She winced as she felt the tip of the knife only prick her index finger. Will opened one eye as he raised her hand to his lips.

Her other eye opened in shock as he bent her other fingers downwards and drew her whole finger into his mouth. She looked almost frightened as he suckled her finger, his tongue caressing her skin gently. For Will, it seemed as if the shocking moment went on forever, but it was really only a few seconds.

"Was that so hard?" he asked letting go of her hand.

Before she could break out of her surprised stumper over his actions, a brilliant pink light appeared over the entrance of the oubliette. They both looked up at it. Will's eyes shone with hope. Caleb's eyes shone with hatred. "The Heart!" Will said in relief. The Heart hurried down toward her.

"Do you think she got it?" Hay Lin asked happily, as they approached the oubliettes, no longer in air form. The heart escaped from Yan Lin and Hay Lin hurrying to one of the three oubliettes. They watched it until it disappeared from sight. A pink light engulfed the oubliette and hands from the light reached upwards and grabbed Hay Lin, Cornelia, Taranee, and Irma. After calling out their element, they transformed to their Guardian forms. "She got it!"

The Guardian of Energy grabbed Caleb around the waist and flew upwards. Her flying was a little off, so they crashed into the wall a couple of times before escaping the oubliette. She landed on the ground near the other Guardians, Yan Lin, and Blunk.

"Hey that guy!" Guardian of Air said. She smiled at him happily.

Caleb awarded them all with a charming smile. The other Guardians looked at him with relief and an awe of his good looks. The Guardian of Energy gave him a suspicious look.

"Yay!" Blunk exclaimed dancing a little jig. "Blunk find help just like new friend ask."

The Guardian of Energy smiled down at him. "Thank you so much, Blunk."

"There is no time for a reunion," Yan Lin replied. "So far we have not aroused King Phobos's interest. I do not know why this is the case but I have no desire for him to come after us. Will open a portal to our dimension."

The Guardian of Energy held out the heart. "Earth!" Nothing at all happened.

"This is Earth," Guardian of Air explained. "Just a different dimension of it."

"The Silver Dragon in, uh, Heatherfield?" Guardian of Energy exclaimed. A portal opened in front of her. They all quickly entered it. She closed it swiftly behind them.

"I love it when a plan comes together," Guardian of Water declared happily.

"What plan?" Guardian of Earth demanded. "That was pure luck."

* * *

Cornelia did not realize just how true her words were. For King Phobos had watched every move they had made once they crossed over into Meridian. He had ordered his minions not to attack. The king was very bored and he wanted a level playing field. It was no fun to just squash the new Guardians like bugs. He wanted to crush their spirits. He wanted to crush their hopes. He wanted to crush their dreams.

King Phobos had to get his entertainment somewhere. He had read every book in Meridian from cover to cover many times already. He wanted a challenge and by letting the Guardians save their friends, he was about to get one. He grinned in pleasure. It was the little pleasures in life that made him happy.

* * *

Before the job was officially over, the Guardian of Air got her friends back into their homes the same way they entered the castle; Blunk left to sniff out a portal to carry him home; and Yan Lin called Will's mother to explain that Will had spent the night with the Lin's.

Yan Lin apologized stating that she had not realized that her granddaughter and Will had fallen asleep watching television until that very late hour.

During this time, Will found herself alone with the Rebel Leader again. "I told you they would come," she said. She smiled as she cleaned the wound on his hand.

"I stand corrected," he muttered, from his position on the old cot Yan Lin had graciously offered him to bunk on. He was lying on his stomach so he would not upset the wounds on his back. She sat beside him.

"I bet you are relieved you won't be bug food," she said. She smirked as she started to bandage his hand.

"I bet you are relieved that I will not have to touch you now," he replied his green eyes peering at her.

"Maybe just a little," she replied. Satisfied with her work, she closed the first-aid kit.

"We are still mates," he reminded her. "Your very soul now belongs to me."

"And your very soul belongs to me," she countered. They dueled with their eyes, until Yan Lin entered the room looking haggard. "Mrs. Lin you do not look well," Will said, looking at the old woman in concern.

"I need to rest."

"I will help you to your room," Will said quickly standing to her feet.

"That would be nice," Yan Lin replied gratefully. "Caleb we have an empty room in our apartment upstairs. I will tell my son that you are the grandson of one of my old friends. I am sure he will let you have the room."

Caleb watched surprised as Will hurried over to the old woman. Did she really know who he was? That one of her friends was his grandmother? No that is not possible. They cut off the light as they left the room, with Yan Lin leaning heavily upon Will.

Now that they were all gone, he cursed his rotten luck. The new Guardians were a threat he had to squash, somehow. He had been so close to getting closer to King Phobos and they had ruined it! _I will have my revenge. They can step aside or be crushed in the aftermath. I care not._

He closed his eyes, looking for sanctuary in sleep. He found none because the leader of the Guardians found her way in his dreams to torment him.

* * *

After Hay Lin returned from her adventure and checked in on Yan Lin, Will informed her of her new status as Caleb's mate. Hay Lin was shocked. "Will!" was all she could say. They were hanging out in Hay Lin's room.

"I am married to Conan the Barbarian," Will muttered. Hay Lin laughed over that statement.

"It isn't so bad," Hay Lin declared after her laughing fit. "He seems nice enough and charming." _This is funny because I think Cornelia and the others have crushes on your husband, mate, or whatever._

"It is an act," Will declared. "He is not nice."

"He did offer his virginity to save you," Hay Lin pointed out.

"That is no virgin," Will declared.

"How do you know?"

"Woman's intuition," Will muttered. "I cannot believe this. I feel so stupid for falling for that act."

"You don't know if it was an act," Hay Lin said. "It sounds as if he were sincere to me."

"It doesn't matter," Will declared. "If we had waited just a few moments longer you guys would've showed up, and I would not be in this predicament."

Hay Lin giggled amused over the situation. When she started to teasingly hum the theme to "Xena Warrior Princess," Will took her out, by launching a strategic pillow at her, which started a massive pillow fight.

* * *

******Author's Notes: **I am very sorry for taking so long to update. I realize that my style of writing is easier on me but not on my readers who have to wait months on end for an update, so that is a problem. I have decided to change my style of writing. I hope that my chapters will come out faster.

My next chapter will be "The Key." The guardians face that huge gargoyle from "It Resumes" and that chapter. And what the Hell is Caleb and King Phobos up to? Aldarn and Vathek makes their official debuts in chapter three. They will be major players later on.

* * *

******Edited: ****November 12, 2009**


	4. Aldarn's Angel

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter 3: Aldarn's Angel

A couple of days had passed since Caleb made his home in Heatherfield. _To say that this ridiculous place was different from Meridian, would be a giant troll sized, understatement._ There was light everywhere. Even the night was ablaze with light. The beings of this world had harnessed the power of energy and used it to illuminate the city.

At first his eyes had to adjust to the light. The sun, the star of life, in Meridian only shone as bright as the moon of Heatherfield. King Phobos, was slowly draining the sun of its power. When Caleb was a young boy, the sun of Meridian was almost as bright as the sun of Heatherfield. Even then, the King had started stealing energy from the star of life. In Meridian, they had stopped seeing the moon years ago.

In Heatherfield, there were different structures as far as the eye could see. Hay Lin had given him a restricted tour of the city. Yan Lin did not want him to stray too far away from their home so Hay Lin's tour consisted of him seeing Heatherfield from the rooftop of The Silver Dragon.

Humans seemed to be the dominant intelligent species in Heatherfield. The other creatures of this place seemed to be lower forms of life. It was obvious they could not dream the life his people lived in their worse nightmares. _My people,_ he thought, bitterness creeping into his thoughts. _Those aren't my people. _Humans were one of the minority in Meridian.

His short time in Heatherfield had done little to vanquish his savage need for revenge. It had come as a major setback to his ultimate plan but being here out the role of active rebel leader, gave him a chance to come up with many other tactics that he would use to ultimately kill King Phobos.

Caleb pulled his collar up to burrow his face farther inside his coat. It was a few hours before dawn. He was in the alley behind the restaurant, waiting for Blunk to return. Caleb had not seen the little passling since the night he made Heatherfield his home. He hoped the smelly creature was still alive.

Passlings could sniff out portals and portals were the only way Caleb could go back into his world.

He desired to know the status of some situations in Meridian. He had entrusted the key to his manacles to Blunk, who promised to get them back in the dungeon. He would also have Blunk to sniff him out a portal so he could converse with Aldarn. His brother had to be worried sick. He wanted to assure Aldarn of his survival.

In Caleb's honest opinion, Aldarn was the true rebel leader. He had all the convictions of a vessel who would die liberating his people. After Caleb ended King Phobos, he was confident that Aldarn would lead the populous to peace.

Caleb looked up at the stars in the sky, sighing deeply. He had fooled everyone and his brother was on the list of the ones fooled. He thought that Caleb just naturally stepped into his father's role as rebel leader. He thought that Caleb wanted what was best for Meridian.

Caleb did not like deceiving his brother. It was just that . . . he did not want Aldarn involved in his war of revenge. He knew that Aldarn would have his back no matter what the cause or the cost would be. He would not allow his brother to die because of him. It was better that Aldarn was left completely in the dark about his true intentions.

He supposed he would have to tell Aldarn about his mate. He despised so much keeping the one secret from him that there would be no other secrets between them. He was not looking forward to that conversation.

She was doing a good job of steering clear of him. It saved him the trouble of steering clear of her.

Yan Lin's Guardian meetings made it impossible for Will to completely avoid him. They had the meetings in the room that served as his living quarters. Yan Lin used Caleb's first hand accounts to make the severity of the situation of the plight of the Meridian people real to the Guardians.

Will made sure that she sat no where near him and tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible. He didn't understand why she treated him like a . . . passling. He usually could wrap a female creature around his little finger by just a glance but she resisted his charms. Not that he actually tried to charm her but _he_ was the one who was supposed to be doing the ignoring.

A terrible smell reached his nose, interrupting his thoughts. There could be only one creature that smelled like that. Caleb heard Blunk's movements as he hurried in his direction. "Blunk," he said quietly, when the smelly little creature got near enough to hear him.

"Caleb," Blunk said in relief. He was very unhappy but the sight of his beloved rebel leader, rose his spirits. "Blunk missed Caleb."

"How is your family?" he asked ignoring the creatures adoring gaze.

"No family," he replied. "Gone by the way of fire."

"I kind of figured as much," Caleb muttered. "I am sorry young friend."

"Why did our King Phobos hurt them?" Blunk asked, his eyes filling with tears. "Blunk truly meant no harm."

"He is not a king," Caleb replied. "He is a monster."

"Blunk not happy," Blunk declared. His misery evident by a single tear which escaped his left eye.

"Caleb is not happy either," Caleb replied. "King Phobos, will get what is coming to him. On that point, I am certain of."

"Rebel Leader and his loyal band will punish evil king." Trust and loyalty for the Rebels lit his eyes, banishing his tears. "Blunk help rebels."

"We need all the help when can get," Caleb replied. The little passling stood up straight and puffed out his chest. "Did you deliver the key back inside the dungeon?"

"Blunk could not get inside the castle," he said. "No portals anywhere outside of castle, leads inside of castle."

"That makes things difficult," Caleb muttered. "Can you lead me to the portal that you used to enter back into this world?"

"But the King has a warrant out for your arrest," Blunk said in horror. "You must stay here or you will be killed."

"Take me to the portal."

* * *

Aldarn was anxious as he finished up his chores. Something awful must have happened to Caleb. If his brother was safe, he would have found a way to contact Aldarn somehow. Caleb certainly would not let what was happening to Vathek continue if he was physically able to do something to stop it.

Vathek reported that King Phobos assumed that the Guardians of the Veil had taken Caleb with them after The Guardians had infiltrated the castle, because their leader had been captured by King Phobos. It was pure luck that both the new Guardian Leader and Caleb were imprisoned in the same oubliette.

Aldarn was suspicious of these events. How did the guardians infiltrate the castle without King Phobos realizing it? From earlier reports Vathek had given about the King, it was if the very stones of the castle were the King's eyes. Vathek, himself, had to be very careful of what he did inside the castle. If the King was to even suspect that Vathek was a spy for the rebels, it was no telling what his comrade's punishment would be. Unfortunately for Vathek, if that key did not surface soon they would soon find out.

Aldarn believed that King Phobos knew about the Guardians being in the castle but for some reason he could not yet decipher, King Phobos let Caleb and the Guardians escape. What are you planning, King Phobos, and how can we stop you?

Aldarn almost jumped out of his light green colored skin, as an old hag jumped from the shadows yelling, "Boo!"

"Are you mad woman?" Aldarn asked, his surprise evident in his quick breaths and wide brown eyes.

"For you," she said. Her face was hidden behind the hood of the huge cloak she was wearing. She was haunched over from a huge hump in the middle of her back.

Aldarn's brown eyes lit with happiness as he recognized the revolting hag. "Caleb," he said. He grinned as he clasped his brother's hands in his own—his claws almost digging into Caleb's skin. "You and your ridiculous disguises."

"I had you going there for a minute," Caleb replied, amusement in his voice. "How is Mother?"

"Worried about you," Aldarn replied, releasing Caleb's hands. "I hear you made an escape with the Guardians. Are the stories your mother told you about her world true?" Caleb's mother used to tell him stories about her home. He had passed the stories on to his brother. From Vathek's report, Aldarn had concluded the Guardians were from the same world Caleb's mother grew up in.

"Yes," Caleb replied.

"Tell me about your new home and the new Guardians," Aldarn requested eager to hear more about the other world.

"I will in due time," Caleb replied. "Tell me what has happened in my absence." He listened quietly while Aldarn told him the news. He mentally scoffed over the fact that the people of Meridian had renewed hope, now that the new Guardians had appeared.

When he heard about the troubles Vathek was having, he frowned in displeasure."Even if he did give me the key, what does it matter?" Caleb demanded. "I was still trapped in the oubliette, with no hope of escape."

"There is someone else causing trouble for Vathek," Aldarn replied. "Someone that wants Vathek's position in the castle." He growled, his fangs briefly showing. "It is Raythor, and he has for too long been a thorn in Vathek's side."

"Raythor," Caleb repeated. He growled as well. "I have to get that key back inside the castle and I will have to figure out a way to deal with Raythor."

"How Brother?" Aldarn asked. His expression was bleak. "They have increased the count of the guard."

"The Guardians," Caleb replied.

"It is such a relief that you are acquainted with them," Aldarn said brightening. He had all the faith in the world in the Guardians of the Veil. "With them involved Vathek's problems will be over soon."

"You put too much faith in them," Caleb said in warning. Aldarn could hear the displeasure in his voice.

"Without faith . . . we have nothing, Brother," Aldarn replied. "Tell me about them and their world."

* * *

Cornelia Hale threw her pillow at her alarm clock, affectively knocking it and the lamp off the table. She was not in a good mood and anyone or anything that stepped in her path would face her wrath. When she was in a fury her younger sister Lillian called her, Ice Princess.

She sat up, yawned loudly, and stretched her arms. She climbed out of her King-sized bed, unbraiding her blonde tresses, as she went along. She performed her morning ritual of getting dressed, with her mind centered solely around Peter Cook.

She knew he liked her very much, she loved spending time with him, but it was not fun watching him study all night. She had much rather went to a movie. They only got to see each other once a week, so she felt that they could do something fun during those rare occasions.

Cornelia knew that she was being unfair because Peter had a lot on his plate now that he was a college student. He had the threat of his father not paying for tuition for his next term if he didn't get a certain grade point average—hanging over his head like the Grim Reaper. Peter barely had time to do the things that he loved, like surfing and goofing off with his friends so she should count herself lucky that he spent any time with her at all.

It was just that . . . she wanted to be treated like Cinderella or Belle but todays modern society had no place or time for a princess with ideals of a great romance.

After putting on her robe and opening up her closet . . . all hell broke loose. Her silk Tinkerbell dress was missing. It wasn't like she was planning to wear it on that particular morning but it wasn't where it was supposed to be. "Lillian!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Lillian Hale heard Cornelia's vengeful call and as a result wished she could hide in the fabled Never Never Land when Tinkerbell resided. She knew what had her sister yelling like a banshee. It was her fault. She'd only borrowed Cornelia's Tinkerbell dress for a dance. How was she to know that it would get completely destroyed?

Lillian really wasn't over dramatizing what happened to the dress. It was mortally wounded by a gigantic mustard stain and put out of its misery by bleach. The remains of what was once Cornelia's dress lay in an unmarked grave at the bottom of the Heatherfield Lake.

She heard Cornelia marching down the hall toward her room. She dropped her book and put up mental barriers that her sister would have no problem in destroying. She felt like the executioner was coming for her.

As usual Cornelia forced her way inside, like she could not read the "knock first" sign Lillian had nailed to her door. "Um, you look really pretty today," Lillian said, touching her glasses nervously. Her sister always looked pretty. Cornelia was flawless.

"Where's my dress?" Cornelia snapped.

"What dress?" Lillian asked.

"So now you are going to play the part of the idiot those glasses make you look like?" Cornelia asked. Lillian's glasses looked like they came straight out of the fifties. Cornelia failed to understand why Lillian didn't get contacts or have corrective eye surgery. The glasses hid her sister's beauty.

"Better to look like an idiot than be a manipulative brat," Lillian replied in embarrassed anger.

"Where is my dress?"

"I ordered you another one," Lillian replied, looking away from Cornelia with her arms folded.

"I do not want another one," Cornelia snapped. "Where is the dress I purchased in France with Mom?"

"I wore it to Mary's birthday party," Lillian answered. "I got a horrible stain on it . . . and Mary and I tried to get it out . . . but we ruined it." She ran her left hand through her locks of curly blonde hair. "I planned to have it replaced before you noticed that it was gone."

"What possessed you to even enter my room without my permission?" Cornelia asked, in calm fury. "Is it one of your favorite pass times to be verbally destroyed by me?"

"No," Lillian whispered. "I think shoving broken glass shards under my fingernails is less torture." She closed her eyes so Cornelia would not see the tears forming. To be so perfect, Cornelia still had a mean streak that always reduced Lillian to tears.

Cornelia hated to see Lillian cry. When she was younger, her favorite game consisted of making Lillian cry. She had not wanted a little sister. She had wanted a puppy but instead she got a Lillian—who happened to be allergic to dogs so the puppy dream was lost forever. She used to make fun of Lillian's freckles, the way she talked, the way she breathed. Lillian running away and almost getting herself killed, is what finally stopped years of torture from Hurricane Cornelia.

"Why didn't you ask me Lili?" Cornelia asked calming down. "We both know I would have said no . . . but still . . ."

"The most popular guy in my class, asked me to the dance," Lillian replied. "I just had to wear that dress. Oh, I promise I'll make it up to you. I really did order another one just like it . . . straight from France. Mom helped me do it." Lillian was relieved that Cornelia decided to take this route, instead of verbally slaying her meager self-esteem into oblivion.

_Mom, _Cornelia thought. She planned on giving her mother a piece of her mind for conspiring behind her back. She would not be surprised in the least if her mother was not the mastermind of this entire conspiracy. "Who is the most popular guy in your class?" she asked, trying her best to look like she didn't care. This would've had been Lillian's first official date.

Lillian's shy, nerdy ways made her a moving target for pretty much everyone. It did not make her popular with the guys either. A few years ago, Cornelia was the ringleader and making Lillian's life hell but now she was her silent defender. Anyone who messed with Lillian, had to live out the rest of their existence facing Cornelia's wrath. It wasn't a fate one would wish on their worse enemy.

"Christopher Lair," Lillian said. She blushed, lost in memories of her first date.

"Irma's brother?" Cornelia asked in incredulous shock. Lillian nodded happily. "That's not a guy. That is a . . . mutant!" _That dweeb is the most popular guy in Lillian's class? No wonder Lillian thinks those cat eye glasses are cool. She is a part of Generation Dweeb Force._

Both sisters looked at each other, their pretty blue eyes narrowed in anger. Lillian's anger derived from Cornelia calling her first boyfriend a mutant. Cornelia's renewed anger was from the realization that her dress was gone because Lillian wanted to impress Irma's toad of a brother. "Mom!" They both screeched at the top of their lungs.

* * *

Caleb told Aldarn about Heatherfield and the Guardians as he chopped wood. Normally, Caleb would be helping with the chore but the old hag he was pretending to be was not strong enough to lift an ax or firewood. He told him how humans spent hours sitting down watching a box that showed moving pictures. How the beings of Heatherfield were free to keep most of their belongings without having to give it to a spoiled evil King.

Caleb's favorite thing about Heatherfield was that the populous got a chance to vote in their leader. The people of Meridian would never have that luxury.

He had yet to tell Aldarn about his relationship with the Guardian Leader. He might as well get it out of the way. There was no reason to keep this situation from Aldarn. Hiding it would only make the situation seem more than what it was.

Aldarn glanced over at Caleb, as he stacked the wood he'd just chopped. He could not see his expression but he knew that Caleb was troubled. He had lapsed into silence after trying to describe the Guardian of Energy. He wondered about the nature of their relationship. Aldarn noticed how Caleb did not describe her in detail like he did the others. Aldarn figured he should know her more intimately than the others because of their brief stay in the oubliette. He waited patiently for Caleb to continue.

"Aldarn, you are aware of how maidens are treated by the henchmen of our ever loyal King?" Caleb asked after his brief silence.

"Of . . . course," Aldarn replied. His brown eyes widened in alarm as he realized the severity of Caleb's question. "Never tell me that they had the nerve to touch her?"

"They did not touch her," Caleb replied, quickly. "In fact, I think she might have roughed them up before they dropped her into the oubliette. I need to ask her about that." The brief smile that graced his lips, hidden by the cloak, quickly fled when he realized it was there. "I did not wish for her to share the fate of my mother, so I decided to do everything within my power, as a man, to stop it." He took a huge breath. "She is my mate."

Aldarn's look of surprise was quite comical. "I . . . I am shocked," he declared, after seconds of staring at Caleb in open mouth astonishment. "Was her impression on you so great?"

"She is a young maiden," Caleb explained with little or no emotion. "She was determined to stay true to an innocent promise she made to her mother. A promise that she would remain a maiden until after she married." Aldarn was familiar with the term married from Caleb's stories. "I only helped her keep her word to her mother."

"That is very honorable of you, Caleb," Aldarn said. "Mother will desire to meet her. I would like to meet her."

"There is no reason for her to be introduced to either of you," Caleb said. "It is not real. I only did it to save her from a dire fate."

"Let me see your hand," Aldarn—going into his annoying big brother mode—commanded. He was a couple of hours older than Caleb and used that excuse to pull rank on him. Caleb rolled his eyes heavenward, as he held out his injured palm. Will had bandaged it from him. "Did she partake in the ritual as well?"

"Yeah," Caleb muttered, "but it does not matter. She likes me even less than I like her." He would never admit that her rejection of him stung.

"It matters little how you two feel about each other," Aldarn said.

_Here we go, _Caleb thought, inwardly groaning. Aldarn and his code of honor. His brother was ever predictable. He would not have Aldarn any other way though. In fact, he took on an exaggerated version of his brother's personality to fool the Guardians into thinking he was anything less than a warrior for justice and peace. The only one he had not fooled was his mate.

"By sharing blood, you two became one. I expect you to treat her with the same honor you would yourself."

_I have no honor, Brother, _Caleb thought. "Yes sir," Caleb said. "You should tell her that, too."

"I will once you bring her home for supper," Aldarn declared. "Maybe it would be better if Mother and I journeyed to Heatherfield to see her. The less that you come here the better." Aldarn's eyes lit in anticipation. "I would give anything to spend a day in the other world."

Caleb opened his mouth to speak but it fell closed. He honestly did not know what to say. He knew that Aldarn and his mother would not fit into that world. If Caleb were to believe some of the things he had seen on the box with moving pictures, they would even be treated with hatred and fear.

"It would be better if I bring her here," Caleb replied. "The other Guardians are not aware of the nature of our relationship. And knowing her the way that I do, her family is also in the dark on this situation."

"I do not blame her at all," Aldarn said. "If you have been treating her the way I think that you have, why would she desire to tell anyone about her new mate?"

"You are taking her side and you do not even know her," Caleb complained. He glared at the traitor in annoyance.

"I know you, Brother . . . and that is reason enough to take her side," Aldarn said. He smirked and folded his arms. "You may think you have me fooled, but you are sadly mistaken." His look turned serious. "As always, I will follow you into death. If you let me."

Caleb's startled expression was hidden by his cloak and the darkness. He cleared his throat, searching for the words to distract Aldarn. "I think it is best for me to stay over here. We can send Blunk to inform the girls about my whereabouts. The Guardians will come in search of me and then we can tell them about the key."

Aldarn's disappointment briefly graced his face. If only Caleb would talk to him . . . .

* * *

"I do not mean to alarm you but . . . your husband is missing." Will Vandom's face reddened. She bowed her head so her mother could not see. The mother and daughter duo were eating cereal at their small table. Will was talking with Hay Lin on the telephone. Instead of a greeting those were Hay Lin's first words.

"Define missing," Will whispered. She placed her spoon in her bowl, her hunger forgotten.

"He is usually in his room, reading one of those boring books Taranee gave him," Hay Lin explained. "But this morning when I was bringing him breakfast, he wasn't there. I looked everywhere, but I could not find him. Do you think he is lost in the city? That is so cool if he is."

"There is nothing cool about this situation," Will replied. "We have to find him."

"Look at it through my eyes," Hay Lin commanded. "I can imagine him going to the zoo, taming a giraffe, and riding him around the city searching for his beloved lady." Will could not help but laugh at the mental picture that presented. "Get over here as soon as you can. I have already called the others."

Oh, to see the world through the eyes of Hay Lin. "Why of all the animals in the zoo did you choose a giraffe?" Will asked.

"Because a beaver is much too small to carry such a muscular hero," Hay Lin said passionately. "He also tried the rhino but that almost got him killed." She sighed for dramatic effect. "The mystical giraffe was his only hope."

"I'll . . . be right there," Will sputtered through her laughter. She ended the call and placed the cordless phone on the table.

"Who was that?" Mrs. Vandom asked.

"Hay Lin," Will replied after she calmed down. "She just invited me on a trip to the zoo. We are going on a manhunt at the giraffe exhibit."

"That's random," Mrs. Vandom agreed. She smiled in amusement. "Are the giraffes going to aid you in your quest to find the perfect guy?"

"Of course," Will replied. "There's never a dull moment with my new friends."

"That is great to hear," Mrs. Vandom said. "I am relieved that you have made friends so quickly. I was afraid that this move would be hard on you."

"Have you made friends, Mom?" Will asked. "You work such crazy hours so it's kind of hard to catch you to ask you that question."

"Well, yeah," Mrs. Vandom replied. "I have become acquainted with some of my co-workers." She smiled. "I like it here."

"So do I, Mom."

* * *

The morning kept getting worse after the confrontation with Lillian. Cornelia felt that they could at least get Saturday off from Guardian duty but that showoff, bigmouth rebel leader had disappeared on them. Instead of spending her morning coming up with new cheers for her squad, and lazing around the house, she had to help look for him. "I knew bringing him here was a mistake," she declared in distaste. Her friends—at the moment she was using the term loosely—all frowned over her point-of-view.

"We couldn't just leave him there," Will replied. "They were going to kill him."

"Our job description does not include babysitting a rebel leader who has a stupid moral story for every little thing that happens," Cornelia muttered. "I say good riddance." Caleb had gotten on her last nerves with his stupid stories. They were torture to listen to. She absolutely despised braggarts. Especially, when they took the attention away from herself.

"Cornelia," Hay Lin complained unhappily.

"He could get in a lot of trouble," Taranee said, her concern evident. "We have to find him."

"Superman will find his way back here," Cornelia declared, "and then tell us everything about his boring journey around Heatherfield in boring detail. I do not want to waste my Saturday going to the zoo searching for him."

"I just made that zoo thing up," Hay Lin replied.

"Logic dictates that the zoo is the first place to look," Irma said.

"Grandma is going to be so mad when she finds out that he is missing." Hay Lin smiled in glee. "It will be nice hearing her lecturing someone who is not me." Hay Lin was not some rebel teenager that needed to be kept in line but she tended to hover in the kitchen and eat, instead of being the good little waitress she was paid to be. Yan Lin constantly lectured her about this.

"I still vote for letting him fend for himself," Cornelia declared.

"You're just mad because he is impervious to your flirting technique," Irma said. "In fact, I don't think he can stand you. Although he hides it well." She smirked at Cornelia.

"Well of course, I am still a novice when it comes to guys," Cornelia said. "I mean, in comparison to some people. I do not have Jedi skills in flirting like you do. I have yet to have a band write songs about me that makes both the band and me legendary."

When Taranee saw the violent look in Irma's eyes she stood up between the two friends. "This is not helping us find Caleb."

"I say we get started looking," Will commanded trying to hide her curiosity over Cornelia's taunt. "The sooner we find him, the better."

"Not yet," Irma snapped. She maneuvered herself around Taranee. She got right in Cornelia's face, looking up at the taller girl angrily. "Just because Peter doesn't treat you like the Queen you imagine yourself to be, does not give you the right to put others down." Cornelia's look of anger morphed to surprise. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that you go bitch mode every morning after a date with Peter."

"Do you have to put my business out in front of everyone?" Cornelia asked hurt.

"Is that not what you just did to me?" Irma asked.

"Sorry," Cornelia muttered closing her eyes and turning her back on Irma. She folded her arms, her pretty face morphing into an unhappy pout. It was obvious she went too far with that dig but that did not mean Irma had the right to say what she did in front of the others.

"Irma, you have songs written about you?" Hay Lin asked.

"No comment," Irma muttered still glaring at the back of Cornelia's head. "Corni, you really need to learn that bringing other people down is not going to help your situation. It is not going to help you keep any friends either."

"I said I was sorry," Cornelia muttered. "I don't hear you apologizing."

"What songs?" Hay Lin asked in persistence.

"Why should I apologize?" Irma asked. "Your awful behavior needed to be pointed out."

"Do I have the CD?" Hay Lin asked.

"Why are you so mad?" Cornelia asked still striking her pose. "Anyone who knows how close you and he got, knows those songs are about you."

"Come on guys," Hay Lin pleaded.

"Except Princess Oblivious over there," Cornelia said in reference of Hay Lin. "And of course our new friend . . . Will."

"Are we talking about Matt?" Hay Lin asked.

"No," Irma muttered. "We are talking about my secret love affair with Willy Nelson." She smirked.

"That's nasty," Hay Lin declared in horror. "I would not even joke about that." Taranee and Cornelia's looks of disgust, made in apparent that they shared Hay Lin's sentiment. Will was the only one who seemed amused.

Irma laughed gleefully. "I apologize for hitting below the belt." She said this to Cornelia's back. "But you know better than anyone else . . . that that subject . . . is my Kryptonite."

"I know Irma, and I apologize again," Cornelia said in relief. She turned to face them all. "Irma, seriously, you take that eye for an eye proverb to a whole new level."

"You guys," Will said, gaining everyone's attention. "It's great that you two have forgiven each other and all but . . . our friend is lost in the city. We have to find him. He could get himself killed out there."

"Friend," Cornelia repeated with her eyes narrowed. "I was under the impression that you disliked our new_ friend_. I, for one, thinks he is cute and all but I would rather listen to Rose Nylund's idiotic St. Olaf stories than his Rebel Leader tales. Why do you dislike him?"

Will's cheeks visibly reddened. "I never said I disliked him," she sputtered. "There are many dangers that he can get himself into here. It is our duty as Guardians to find him." The way Cornelia was now studying her made her uncomfortable.

"I should have said this to you girls earlier and for that error, I apologize," Cornelia declared, giving them all a stern look. "The rebel leader is handsome, indeed, and he is a great subject to practice ones flirting on, but there are many other guys in Heatherfield just as handsome. Getting romantically involved with him is the equivalent of getting involved with a Heatherfield Hobo. Just . . . say . . . no."

Will and Irma snickered over the hobo connection but Hay Lin and Taranee frowned. "Don't you think that comparison is kind of harsh?" Taranee asked.

"Not at all," Cornelia replied. "It is so true, being a rebel leader is not a job. Where would he take someone on a date? The Meridian tar pits, perhaps? Sure you can make him a friend with benefits but even in that equation one of the participators falls in love and gets their heart broken." She shook her head. "Resist the temptation. It will only bring you heartbreak in the end."

"I am shocked," Irma declared. "You just gave good advice on one of your queen of evil days." She snickered again. "It was funny too."

"Just remember my words," Cornelia commanded. "Admire the view but do not sample the product."

"Can we go find Caleb now?" Hay Lin asked. "He is my new brother so that advice is wasted on me."

"You are the one the most vulnerable," Cornelia declared. "Anyone could run a game on you. By anyone, I even include Elmo from Sesame Street."

"That's not true," Hay Lin replied.

"By the time we decide to go searching for him, Caleb could be in jail for nine years for stealing the giraffe in Hay Lin's colorful fairytale," Taranee said annoyed. "It's time to get serious."

"Finally," Will said.

"Will, I would ask you to create a portal by saying Caleb's name," Taranee said deep in thought. "That could be a huge error. What if King Phobos has him and we walk right into a trap?"

Will worried her lower lip. "And he could be on our side amongst a crowd. I do not have to explain how that will turn out."

"Where would someone like him go . . ?" Cornelia asked.

"The zoo," Hay Lin replied.

"I second that vote," Irma declared. "Another good area to check is Heatherfield Park."

"Will and I will search the park," Cornelia commanded. "Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin can search the zoo."

"Why do you get to go to the park?" Irma asked. She knew the tall blonde was up to no good.

"I despise the zoo," Cornelia replied. "I do not believe that they ever clean that place. It smells like that awful, little pickle creature Will and Caleb befriended."

"Irma if you want to go to the park, I don't mind trading places wit—"

"Irma likes the zoo," Cornelia replied. She grinned brightly. "Don't you Irma?" She still wanted to know the nature of Will and Caleb's relationship. The only way she could do that was get Will alone and grill her on the subject.

"You don't have to switch places with me," Irma said. Cornelia almost sighed with relief. "I'll just go with you guys instead of to the zoo." Cornelia gave Irma a good frown. "I just found out it stinks there."

"Can we just go?" Will asked exasperated.

"Alright," Cornelia relented.

"We need to check the jail afterwards, because I can so see jail in his future," Will declared. This declaration piqued the interest of everyone buy Hay Lin.

When the girls stepped into the alley behind the restaurant—with Hay Lin firmly closing the door behind them—they were confronted with a powerful, unpleasant odor that threatened to slay them all. "I have officially died and gone to Hell," Cornelia said cupping her face with her hands, trying to shield it from the smell.

"What is that?" Hay Lin asked horrified. "It's going to make us lose costumers." If the culprit wasn't found and gotten rid of, she was sure that their restaurant would lose its five stars.

"Whatever it is, it cannot be sanitary," Taranee complained.

"Come on out, Blunk." Will scanned the alley for the creature. She recognized his distinct odor. Somewhere along his journey he added other unpleasant smells to it but she knew it was him. Yan Lin did tell them that passlings had the ability to sniff out portals. If Blunk was here, that meant that a portal was open somewhere and it needed to be closed as soon as possible.

Blunk emerged from his hiding place, which was in an open garbage can. Will hurried toward him, with the others hesitantly following her. "My girls," he said grinning happily.

"Not in this life time." Cornelia voice was muffled from behind her hands.

"Caleb in Meridian," Blunk blurted. "He needs help." Will, Taranee, Irma, Hay Lin, and Cornelia looked at each other worried.

"Did Phobos capture him?" Will asked in dread. She should have known escaping would not be so easy for Caleb.

"No but he will if girls do not come and help him."

"How did he get in Meridian?" Irma asked.

"A portal," Blunk explained. "Follow Blunk and he will lead you to Caleb." He nodded and rushed in the other direction.

"Wait," Will commanded. "I can open a portal. It will be faster."

"No," Blunk replied, shaking his head. "Caleb say that King will feel you opening a new portal. Better to use this one."

"We've been training for this day, guys, lets go!" Will briefly glanced over her shoulder at the others and then hurried after Blunk. The others followed.

Blunk made sure to stay out of sight of other humans during the trek. He led them to a manhole cover, which was located a few blocks away from the Silver Dragon. He pulled the top off the manhole with little or no effort—passlings were known in Meridian for their great strength. He placed the cover aside and then jumped inside the manhole.

Will looked down inside the manhole and saw the brilliant blue light of the portal. The other guardians caught up with her a few moments later. "It had to be in a sewer," Taranee and Cornelia said in horror.

"Lets Guardian up," Will commanded holding out the Heart. "Guardians Unite!" At Will's command the girls changed into their Guardian forms.

Will, Irma, and Hay Lin jumped down inside the manhole, in that order. Taranee and Cornelia watched them disappear inside the portal. "Caleb better be close to death," Cornelia wailed. "Because when we find him, I plan to kill him and the pickle creature for this."

"Lets get this over with," Taranee whispered. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we come home and bathe and forget this experience ever happened." They traded twin looks of disgust and then dived down in the manhole.

* * *

Meridian was pitch black. There was no trace of a sun or a moon. The Guardians could barely see two feet in front of them but their eyes soon adjusted to the oppressing darkness. "Why is it always dark here?" Hay Lin wondered aloud.

"Light probably hides from that asshole of a King," Irma replied.

Blunk disappeared from sight for a few moments and then hurried back to the girls, carrying heavy cloaks. "Put these on," he commanded. "Disguise."

"Okay," Will replied. She reached for the cloaks, but Taranee and Cornelia stopped her, both latching on to one of her arms. "Problem?" she asked confused.

"Yes, disgust," Cornelia replied. "There is no way I am wearing anything that he has touched." She smiled brightly at Blunk. "No offense intended."

"None taken," Blunk replied charmed.

"It is either wear these or risk catching the eye of King Phobos," Will rationalized. "Fleas or being unmerciful tortured . . ." Both Cornelia and Taranee released her.

Will and Hay Lin passed out the cloaks and the girls put them on. "Follow Blunk," Blunk commanded, after they had dawned the cloaks. "Stay close." He began the long trek to Aldarn's blacksmith business. The portal was exactly a mile away from the village.

The Guardians stayed as close to him as possible because none of them wanted to be left behind. Who knew what lurked in the darkness waiting to do them harm? After awhile, they begin to get used to Blunk's smell. After walking for what seemed like forever . . . they came upon the village.

It seemed deserted, undeterred Blunk continued on, with the cloaked figures following close behind him. When he made it to the front of Aldarn's shop he could not help sighing in relief. The fear of disappointing the rebels was now over.

The Guardians took the hoods of the cloaks' off their heads because it was unusually hot in Meridian. "Where is he?" Hay Lin asked concerned. Blunk silently pointed toward the door.

The door of the shop mysteriously opened, the loud creak sounding off in the quiet village. The Guardians followed Blunk inside the building. "Caleb," Blunk whispered hesitantly.

A sudden dim light, momentarily blinded the Guardians, whose eyes had gotten used to the oppressive darkness. "I am here." He had uncovered a candle made of passling earwax. When their eyes adjusted to the light the Guardians' eyes searched him for injuries. He was no longer in disguise, wearing the work clothes that he used at the shop. There appeared to be nothing physically wrong with him.

"You aren't half dead," Cornelia said in accusation.

"You sound so disappointed about that," he said bored.

"We have been to hell and back searching for you," she complained. "The very least that you could do is be in some kind of danger."

"What's going on, Caleb?" Will asked. "Why are you here?" _And why did you send for us?_

"The rebels need your help," he replied. He stood to his feet and rested his fists upon the small table he had been sitting at. "Our spy who is within the castle is in trouble. I need your help to clear his name."

"What has he been accused of?" Taranee asked.

"Being a spy for the rebels," he replied. The Guardians gave him looks of confusion. "They have no real evidence. All they have is suspicion over the loss of a key."

"What key?" Irma asked.

"The key to my manacles," Caleb replied. "When I was imprisoned in the oubliette, my wrist were bound together with manacles. Vathek, the Galhot in question, placed the keys to my manacles inside a loaf of bread and threw it down to me. I need your help to get the key back in the castle so Vathek will not be slain."

"What was his purpose for given you the key?" Will asked. "It is not like it would have helped you to escape." If it wasn't for the Guardians, Caleb would be sitting in the oubliette brooding or dead. Dead, that is, if Caleb was telling the truth about their impending executions.

"True," Caleb replied. "But there is another who wants Vathek's position in the castle," Caleb replied. "He is the one causing all Vathek's troubles. Vathek is not only my friend but his position in the castle is essential to our cause."

"What do you want us to do?" Hay Lin asked.

"Help me get the key back inside the castle, thus clearing Vathek's name," Caleb replied.

"Are you crazy?" Cornelia demanded. "There is no way you can drag me back inside that creepy castle!"

"Keep it down," Irma commanded softly.

"We need Vathek," Caleb repeated. His attention was on Will. He only had to convince the leader. The others would follow her lead. "Without him we would know nothing about what happens in the castle. His position there is key for us defeating King Phobos. It took us years to get him placed there."

"Even if we get the key back inside, won't the king realize that we placed it there?" Taranee asked rationally.

"We have to come up with a way to cast the light of blame off Vathek," Caleb muttered.

The door opened behind them, almost making the girls jump out of their skin. Cornelia and Taranee almost made a beeline through the roof. The other three got into defensive stances.

Aldarn looked at them with surprise, as the door closed quietly behind him. "Caleb," he said.

"Stand down," Caleb commanded the Guardians. "It is my brother, Aldarn."

"Brother," the Guardians repeated surprised. They all studied Aldarn with interest. His skin was light green, with white markings that on his hairless head, protruded outward like that of a reptile. The white triangle shaped markings on his face, looked like weird tattoos. The brown of his eyes, stood out because of the pale green color of his skin.

"The resemblance is striking," Irma declared.

Aldarn laughed, his brown eyes closing with amusement. "My family adopted Caleb when his parents died," he said. He opened his eyes and looked at her closely. "You must be Irma." Caleb described her as a sarcastic imp. She nodded at him smirking.

"We have a brother," Hay Lin said happily.

"Hay Lin," he said hesitantly. A pretty little pixie that proclaimed herself Caleb's little sister. "Yes, you have another brother."

"Cool," she said happily.

"I am Taranee, it is nice to meet you," she said before he could give her a perusal. She hated to be the center of attention.

"It is nice to . . . meet you too, Taranee," he replied, solemnly.

Cornelia stared at him blankly as his eyes settled on her. His eyes widened and his arms dropped to his sides. This was Cornelia; the girl Caleb proclaimed as an evil banshee in another life. Caleb's words of her beauty was highly under exaggerated. She was the lost sun, returning to them in flawless human form. "H-hi," he said. He cringed over the sound of his breaking voice.

"Hello," Cornelia said. She was pleased at the way he was staring at her. Even if, he was more than a little terrifying. His open adoration had a look of innocence in it, she only saw in her favorite movies. She smiled and he blushed.

_Oh joy, _Caleb thought. Aldarn's open look of adoration could not be overlooked by him. _He had to pick the mean, spoiled, evil one to fall for. _When she wasn't trying to covertly flirt with him, she had something condescending to say about any words that came out of his mouth. He was itching to put her in her place, but the noble rebel leader had to take her abuse in stride.

"You are Cornelia," Aldarn said, still staring at her. She nodded smiling prettily, he had to tear his eyes away from her. His eyes, reluctantly, fell on Caleb's mate. "And you are . . . Will." She wore her red hair, scandalously short. She was pretty. He stepped forward and clasped her hands. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here," Will replied. Her surprise evident in her eyes. His smile was so charming she could not help but smile back.

"If you ever need help, with anything, just ask," he said. "I know how hard this will be for you and, I sympathize."

"Um, okay," Will replied. "Thanks."

Caleb wanted to throw the earwax candle at Aldarn. Did he have to shove his allegiance to Will in his face? Did he not hear Caleb tell him that his bond with Will was not real? He made a grab for the candle, thought better of it, and just settled with giving Aldarn the evil eye. "Is our transportation ready, Brother?" Caleb asked gaining the attention of everyone, who had been watching Aldarn.

"Yes," Aldarn replied, releasing Will's hands. "We should get going."

"You are staying here," Caleb replied. Aldarn looked at him in surprise. "You are my brother, and I know he is probably watching you now. It is better if you stay here and cut ties with the rebels until this all dies down."

"Excuse me," Aldarn requested, as he made a path between Will and Cornelia. He approached Caleb frowning. "How can you ask that of me? This rebellion is my life . . . your life. I have to be a part of it."

"I am not asking you to give it up completely," Caleb replied. "Just for now."

"Why?" Aldarn asked.

"The only reason you and Mom are not dead yet, in direct result of my actions, is because you are important to the King," Caleb replied. Aldarn forged not only the armor for the Royal Guard but their weapons. "I beg of you to stay here."

"Will I see you again?" Aldarn asked. His voice was low but the Guardians still heard him.

"Yes," Caleb replied, relieved that Aldarn was relenting. "I don't know when but somehow, we will meet again Brother." Aldarn, briefly, embraced him.

"Aww," Hay Lin said. Her eyes were filling with tears. Sibling bonds always intrigued her. She was an only child and always wanted siblings. That was truly the reason why Caleb and now Aldarn was drafted into being her brothers.

"What's the plan?" Irma asked. "We are not going in there without a plan to get in and then get out." She shook her head. "I didn't put the possibility of being killed in my Palm Pilot, so it would totally ruin my day." _Sarcasm, it truly is a beautiful thing._

"We get the key back inside the castle," Caleb replied.

"This guy that has been giving your friend trouble," Will said softly. "I have an idea that will get him out of the way for good."

"Great," Aldarn said smiling. "What is your plan?"

"We pretend that he is the traitor and that he gave Caleb the key," Will replied. "Doing so will kill two birds with one stone. The cloud of blame will shift from your friend to this enemy of the rebellion."

"Good plan," Caleb said. He hid his surprise well. Who knew any one of these girls could come up with a plan worth using; save Taranee.

_Are you surprised, Caleb? _Will thought. She narrowed her eyes. _Or are you upset that your puppets may have brains of their own._ She would broach the question to him after all this was over. "Lets go," she commanded.

"There is the small matter of getting in and out of the castle of my nightmares without being caught," Cornelia reminded them.

"On our last trip to the castle, we were able to enter it without being in our Guardian forms," Hay Lin replied. "This should be a piece of cake."

"Mrs. Lin was with us," Cornelia declared. "She doesn't even know we are here so if we get caught, there will be no one to come and save us."

"I will," Aldarn said. She looked at him startled. "You get captured and I promise that I will come save you."

"You and what army?" Irma asked._ Aldarn was just the boost Cornelia needed to feed her already too large ego,_ she thought rolling her eyes heavenward.

"The rebels will help me," Aldarn replied. "We would not stand for the Guardians being captured by the King."

"If you are a rebel leader, you are screwed though," Caleb muttered. His eyes met Will's briefly, then he looked back down at the flame of the candle.

"Believe me Brother, I would come for you," Aldarn replied. "I had no idea of your capture until after you had escaped."

"We have yet to come up with a plan to get us inside the castle," Taranee said. If this group did not focus, they were going to get her killed.

* * *

Taranee planned to take the longest bath in history after this ordeal was over.

The ride Aldarn had gotten them, consisted of them hitching a ride on the wagon, that brought hay to feed the animals in the royal stables. The Guardians were hiding under the hay. There was no telling what kind of creatures were crawling amongst the hay, near her.

Cornelia had similar thoughts as they lurched along on their ridiculous journey. She was grateful that Blunk stayed behind so she would not have to be bullied by that added smell. She wasn't so grateful that Aldarn had to stay behind because he had intrigued her. The way Aldarn held her hand, like she was a fragile flower, when he helped her onto the wagon, would stay in her memory for a very long time. He even gently rubbed her fingers with the pad of his thumb.

He quickly killed the spell he had cast on her, when he declared to Caleb that the new Guardians were fire. Caleb had to explain to him that he meant to say hott instead of fire. She could not help but giggle again and was quickly shushed by the terrified Taranee.

Irma was thinking up ways to use water as a weapon. She figured this time they would have to fight. King Phobos was sure to have his Happy Tree Friends ready for action. Since she did not intend on getting killed so her mastery of water had to be in top form.

Hay Lin worried over the fate of this dimension. Caleb and Aldarn had informed them that it was night in Meridian and that it was in fact daytime when they made their Will rescue. The ominous full moon that she and the others thought they were seeing was actually the sun trying to cast its meager light on Meridian. What will the effect of the King's attack on the sun be? For not just this dimension but the others of Earth.

Will was furious as they lurched along on the stupid wagon, hidden from view by the stupid hay. The cause of her anger sat beside the driver of the wagon, wearing the armor of the King's men. Caleb sure had a lot of nerve and she planned to call him on his manipulative behavior when the opportunity presented itself.

It was not that she did not want to help his friend because she so did . . . it was the way he went about getting their help. He led them to believe that he was in danger. Blunk did not say that Caleb was in danger but the way he presented everything made it appear that he was. Since Blunk was not smart enough to come up with this shady plan to get them to come to Meridian, she knew Caleb had to be the culprit.

When they were finally unloaded inside the stables, they got inside the castle by the way of Cornelia using her powers to pull two huge stones out of place. She used her powers to hold the other stones in place as her friends made their way inside. When she crossed inside, she put the stones back in place.

All was going well until Cornelia walked inside the mess hall where many guards were having lunch. She was spotted before the others could pull her back. "Oh, crap," she said turning pale. She got in a defensive stance as the others rushed to her side.

Superman rushed into battle first, drawing his sword. Not one to be upstaged, Irma was right behind him. She slammed two of the enemy with a wall of water. Cornelia's eyes widened as Will rushed passed her, throwing her discarded cloak to the ground. Her mouth fell open as Will jumped high in the air and took out a Lurden with a flying side kick. Will was not only gifted with harnessing energy but she got super strength. The Jet Li skills were something she obviously already knew.

Cornelia watched Hay Lin use her powers to snatch weapons from the hands of the ones who were lucky enough to retrieve their weapons. Hay Lin achieved this, with the use of small tornadoes that she'd been mastering in their practice sessions. The tornadoes would glide to Taranee who retrieved the weapons and then melted them down.

_We're winning, _Cornelia thought gleefully. She was hoping that she would not have to fight at all but, suddenly a Galhot was running toward her. Her blue eyes widened with fear. _What do I do? _There was no trees to manipulate into being her bodyguard. She fell to her knees, her palms striking the stone floor. _Stone!_ "Earth!" On her command, the stone block in front of her, rose from the ground and blocked a well aimed punch aimed at her head. She hit the stone with her palm, it hurdled through the air, striking the ugly creature in the stomach. It pushed him backwards several yards away from her. She stopped the stone, before it smashed him against a wall. She graced him with a haughty look.

She took off her cloak and flew gracefully upwards. Her eyes focused on the tables in the hall. More weapons. "Earth!"

Eventually, all but one of the enemy were down for the count and soon Caleb had him trapped on the ground with his sword at his throat. "Where is Raythor?" he demanded.

The Lurden looked terrified but remained defiant. "I will never tell the likes of you, traitor."

"If Raythor is harmed, I swear upon my honor, that I will kill you." He pressed down slightly with the sword, just enough for the blade to draw blood. "Where is he?"

The plan went off with not much of a hitch. The guard finally caved and gave the location of Raythor. He began to believe that Raythor was the true traitor and wanted to save Vathek from a fate worse than death. Once the enemy left, he would run to Lord Cedric and alert him to the intruders and of Raythor's plot to take the place of Vathek so he could spy for the rebels. He reveled in outwitting the addlebrained traitor, Caleb.

Vathek was about to be thrown in the Abyss of Shadows—a bottomless pit—where one fell forever until his or her life was spent. The Guardians and Caleb were able to stop Raythor and his henchmen before they could cast Vathek into the Abyss.

By the time the Lurden was able to alert Lord Cedric of the situation and they arrived to the Abyss of Shadows, the Guardians and Caleb were already gone. Raythor, his two henchmen, and Vathek were unconscious on the ground near to the opening of the Abyss.

Lord Cedric awoke the traitor. "Where are the Guardians?" he asked, picking the enemy up by his shoulders and raising him so they could stare at each other face to face.

Raythor looked terrified. Lord Cedric's reptilian form always sent shivers down his spine. It would be so easy for him to swallow Raythor hold. His scared eyes found Vathek on the rocky cavern floor. "He must've helped them to escape," he said. "My men and . . . I were knocked unconscious early on in the scuffle."

"Awaken him!" Lord Cedric commanded, as he used his eyes to look through Raythor's armor. He saw the object he was searching for and growled with anger.

Vathek awoke, pain cursing through his body. Young Caleb had struck him down with his sword. His wound was much more serious than Raythor's bump on the head. The young man was brilliant to come up with such a scheme. His mind was much quicker than his father's. Vathek could not help but howl in pain because Caleb sliced him deep. "Intruders in the castle!" He shouted, not having to fake the incoherence in his voice.

"What happened here?" Lord Cedric asked him, his eyes still on the traitor.

"The rebel leader and the Guardians . . . attacked us," Vathek replied. He had to gasp for breath. "The rebel . . . the rebel leader cut me down with his sword. I know not where they went afterwards. I apologize for my failure, Lord Cedric."

"You rebels have some nerve," Lord Cedric said softly.

Raythor looked startled at the accusation. "I . . . am not a rebel."

"Why would you have the lost key?"

"I do not have the lost key." Raythor was visibly sweating. "He's the rebel, not I."

"Take him to the healer," Lord Cedric commanded the others. They picked up the heavy Vathek. "I will take care of this one."

As the guards that arrived with Lord Cedric carried Vathek out, Raythor trembled in fear.

* * *

Will flew toward the manhole with the open portal inside. They escaped out of the castle by Will opening a portal inside the Abyss of Shadow. It led to Heatherfield and only a block away from the manhole portal. She closed that one, and had only to close this one, then their job would be complete.

Once she got there, she made a less than perfect landing right beside it. She sat on her knees beside the open manhole, taking the Heart from around her neck.

She flew down inside the manhole, just as she neared the portal, a large hand reached out from beyond the portal. She stopped in shock. She switched course, flying upwards. It caught her around the waist, just when she was almost out of the manhole. "Let go!" She exclaimed, hitting the large hand with her fist.

The Guardians watched in shocked horror, as a large hand pulled their leader back down inside it. Caleb narrowed his eyes, and hurried to the manhole. He dived inside. The Guardians flew in the air, hovered around the manhole, and then one by one flew downward inside of it.

* * *

"Don't use lightning attacks!" Caleb commanded, drawing his sword, after crossing into Meridian. It begin to glow a light blue color. The meager light from the sword illuminated the area. He saw the Giant troll walking away.

Will was beating the giant hand, with both her fists. The troll's strength must have rivaled her own because her punches weren't fazing him. "Why not?" She could barely see her attacker, but what she saw was nothing pretty.

"He feeds off of energy! He will only get stronger!"

"Good to know!" She concentrated on slamming her fists against it's huge thumb.

The Guardians crossed over through the portal at that time. "Will!" They exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Taranee asked terrified for her friend.

"We need more light," Caleb replied. "Circle him, using yourself as a torch. Don't let him touch you and try to stay out of the way of Irma's attacks." His attention turned to Irma. "Irma, douse him with water and try to keep Will dry." He focused on Hay Lin. "When Irma gets him good and wet, use your wind to freeze him. Make it cold!"

"Right!" Taranee, Irma, and Hay Lin replied. They flew toward the huge creature. Copying the Human Torch from her favorite comic, Taranee's whole body turned into flames. She started to circle just above the head of the troll, illuminating the area with light.

"Cornelia use your powers to distract him so he won't realize what Irma and Hay Lin are trying to do," he commanded.

Cornelia flew toward the retreating monster, flying pass him and the others. She landed several feet ahead of the hideous creature. She scanned the area for anything she could use. "Earth!" She called putting her hand to the ground. Rocks and small boulders near her rose from the ground and started to fly toward the troll. They started to hit him on his misshaping legs, by Cornelia's command. A few of the rocks went off course.

"Water!" Irma doused the troll with water, dodging Cornelia's rocks and the big meaty fist of the troll, that was not occupied with carrying Will. She was one of the better flyers so zigzagging around the troll's fist was easy but Cornelia almost took her out with a few rocks.

"Air!" Hay Lin was using her powers to blow the rocks off course that got near Will.

The troll stopped walking so he could laugh at the attacks. "Is that the best you can do, Earth Guardian?" he asked. His voice was as malformed as his body.

Cornelia—who hated above all else to be laughed at—frowned in angry displeasure. She gave the ugly troll a dark look. "You like using your hands . . . right?" she asked. "You'll appreciate this move then." She stood to her full height and balled her her hands into fists. A fist formed out of sand, under where the troll was standing. "Nut Cracker!" Cornelia called, announcing her and Lillian's favorite underhanded wrestling move. The fist raised upwards and hit the huge troll between the legs. The sand fell harmlessly to the ground after delivering the fatal blow.

The huge troll screamed in horror, tears escaped his eyes as he dropped to his knees. In his brief delirium—from pain—he released his prisoner.

Will flew around to face him. She landed on the ground in front of him. She then flew upwards, with both fists raised, catching him under the chin with her small, powerful fists.

"Now Hay Lin!" Irma commanded, after she successfully drenched the monster. She and Will flew out of the way.

"Air!" Hay Lin commanded. She hit the huge troll with powerful arctic winds, coming from her palms.

Will and Irma flew toward Cornelia. They landed beside her. "Where'd you learn that move?" Irma asked. She giggled happily. This was a side to the very graceful and poised Cornelia that she rarely got to see. She could not wait for the explanation.

"The Creature," Cornelia replied blushing. "Lillian and I are his biggest fans." She chewed on her thumbnail nervously. "He's a professional wrestler." Irma thought this was hilarious. "Irma if you tell anyone I watch wrestling, I will deny it and make your life miserable!"

"You watch wrestling?" Will asked in disbelief. Cornelia nodded embarrassed. "Well you are in luck, so do I." Cornelia smiled at her.

After Irma calmed down, they silently watched Hay Lin freeze the troll solid. They flew to her side once she finished the job. "Good work!" Will called as Taranee flew down to join them. The Guardians looked at the frozen troll with satisfaction.

"Would you girls come on!" Caleb called. "He'll stay frozen like that one minute tops!"

His words got them all moving and after everyone safely crossed back to Heatherfield—with Hay Lin carrying Caleb—Will closed the portal."Thanks for the help, guys." Will watched as Caleb covered the manhole with it's cover. They were no longer in Guardian form.

"Don't mention it," Irma replied.

"You're welcome," Taranee and Hay Lin said together.

"You owe me," Cornelia declared. "I'll expect a more graceful move than 'Nut Cracker' when you have to save me."

"It's done," Will replied.

"Maybe you could use some of those Martial Arts moves you used to Jackie Chan those guards," Hay Lin suggested.

"Where did you learn all that?" Cornelia asked. She always wanted to learn some form of martial arts but her mother was dead set against it. Maybe that was a good thing because she so would've Kill Billed a few people, Uriah and his Gang of Evil Ompa Lompas would be the first on her list.

"My Daddy taught me," Will whispered.

"Oh," Cornelia replied, making a face. _Why does my foot always end up in my mouth?_ "He . . . must've been a great soldier before his accident."

"He was," Will replied.

"Is he dead, then?" Caleb heard himself asking.

Will looked up at him, as they walked back toward The Silver Dragon. His gaze remained forward. "No."

Hay Lin, who was walking on his other side, grabbed his arm and pulled. He looked down at her. She shook her head signaling for him to drop the subject. It wasn't his concern anyway, so he did.

* * *

"I don't understand, my King," Cedric said. "Why would you let them escape? We had them within our grasp again and you let them go."

"You are dismissed," King Phobos said bored. Cedric should really mind his own affairs and he should also learn to remember his place. He watched Cedric walk away in shame. _I have no qualms about destroying him, if he does not._

He could capture the Guardians and crush the rebellion in one breath but where was the fun in that. He didn't have the luxury of watching television. He had read every book in his library. He was bored and these new Guardians would provide him with entertainment. This all was shaping up in ways that he never imagined.

A sinister grin broke the calm of his handsome face, his cold eyes shinning in their madness.

* * *

Cornelia returned home to a room full of red roses. The card stated that they were from Peter. He could always sense when something wasn't quite right with her. Glee over the gift and the jealousy of Lillian and their mother sent her into a state of pure bliss. She was sure the only romantic gesture Lillian would get from Christopher Lair was him christening their house with toilet paper. Her dad was also a dweeb of the first order and would never think of anything so romantic either. _Dweebs . . . ._

There was one dweeb that she could not find so easy to dismiss. Aldarn was such a sweetie. She was convinced that innocent guys like him didn't exist in her dimension.

* * *

Caleb could not sleep because his mind would not cease at analyzing the days events. Aldarn's alluding to knowing more than Caleb every would have anticipated, took center stage. Maybe he should tell his brother the truth. If he was figuring the game out on his own it may be less of a worry if he already knew the rules. If Aldarn realized just how complex his game got . . . would he turn his back on him? Maybe even use the rebels to try and stop him.

No, it was better to let Aldarn try to figure it all out on his own. He could never realize Caleb's master plan in his worse nightmares.

When he was finally able to remove thoughts of his brother out of his mind his mate took center stage. "My Daddy taught me."

What did this divorce mean? Hay Lin did not have time to explain before Mrs. Lin cornered them in his room. She knew about his trip to Meridian and was very disappointed about his actions.

Divorce must be an awful thing if it kept a father away from his daughter. If a daughter could not depend upon her father to protect her then she would be lost. _Her father should be with her, protecting her. Keeping her out of the clutches of men like me . . . ._

The brilliant blue light of the portal temporarily blinded him, as it broke through the darkness of his domain. He covered his eyes with his left arm and with his other hand, reached for his hilt of his knife. It rested under his pillow, at the ready for ambush. He pulled the weapon out of it's sheath.

He felt her presence standing over him and he also knew her scent. His arm reached out like a striking snake and grabbed her wrist.

She found herself airborne. She landed on the cot hard, with his knife pressed against her throat and him straddling her. Her arms were trapped beneath his powerful thighs. "Dramatic . . . much?" Will asked. Her cinnamon colored eyes, shinning in challenge. Of the scenarios of how this confrontation could happen—that ran through her mind hours before she decided to enter the portal—this one did not make the list at all. She was suddenly glad she had the good sense of slipping on a pair of jeans under the huge shirt—she used as a gown—before creating the portal.

"Never sneak up on me," Caleb whispered. He carefully removed the knife away from her neck.

"And here I thought the portal would be a red flag that I was coming," she said. The adrenaline pumping through her system, causing her breaths to be quick and short.

"How was I to know it was you?" he asked.

"Me not dragging you from the bed and killing you, should have been another red flag."

"What do you want?"

"If you are trying to get yourself killed, more power to you . . . but do not think that I will let you endanger my Guardians." Her threat was clear and precise.

"Where is this coming from?"

The feigned innocence in his questions infuriated her. "Don't try that noble rebel leader crap with me," she said. "And get off me!" His face descended just mere inches above her nose. Her eyes widened in surprise and awareness.

"I am not so sure that would be wise," Caleb admitted softly. "You are hysterical."

"I am perfectly calm," Will replied. "Since you are determined to make the others think you are Mother Theresa with a warrior complex, I decided to have this conversation with you alone."

"Who is Mother Theresa?" Caleb asked blankly.

"Let me up," Will requested. "Or I will hysterically zap your ass into the middle of next week." He smiled, which was just as disarming as their bodily contact. He was genuinely amused and not using that fake charming smile he plastered on for the benefit of the others.

"You have yet to learn how to harness your power," he pointed out. "Would you risk zapping yourself in the process?"

"Yes," she replied. "When I am out for revenge, nothing is sacred." He frowned and quickly got off of her. He started to pace the length of the cot. He reminded Will of a caged lion, itching to strike. She sat up and watched him. "I would be a fool not to recognize the same quality in you." He stopped to glare at her. "I am warning you not to put my Guardians in the middle of your vendetta."

"Saving my friend is hardly putting your friends in the middle of this fictional vendetta that you think that I have," Caleb replied.

"What were you doing in Meridian?" Will asked. "You should not have been there in the first place. Do you want Phobos to kill you?"

"It almost sounds like you were worried, Mate," Caleb muttered.

"Do you have a death wish, Mate?" Will asked, her left eyebrow lifting in query.

"Do you?"

"Why did you go back to Meridian?" She repeated her question.

"You Guardians saved your innocent . . . me," Caleb replied. "But you cared little of what repercussions your play at heroics had in Meridian. If I had not gone home, Vathek would be dead now."

"That's true," Will conceded. "Why didn't you inform Hay Lin or her grandmother about your concerns?"

"It was not their concern," he replied.

"Yan Lin is our adviser and Hay Lin has adopted you as her brother," Will said. "You are a part of this family. You may think it is you against the universe, but you are the one making them all like you by playing the role of noble hero and eager friend. To suddenly clam up, disappear, and then send Blunk here to make us believe you were in some kind of danger, when you were not, is manipulation that is not only unnecessary and suicidal, but border line betrayal."

She relived the hopeless feeling she felt when she thought that King Phobos had captured him. He had to know that that would be the first thought in her mind when he sent Blunk with his urgent message.

"Betrayal," he repeated. He stopped his trek to look at her incredulously. "You are taking this way too seriously."

"I am not," she replied. "I remember ever word you spoke in that oubliette. The others might not see this the way I do, but they didn't have the extreme pleasure of being held hostage in a hole with you. There is a side of you that you do not want them to see and I will figure out why."

"Maybe I have changed," he muttered.

"Do I look stupid to you?" she asked. One of his eyebrows rose. _Walked right into that one, _she thought narrowing her eyes. She rose to her full height. "I will figure out what you are up to and you better hope that it does not involve hurting my Guardians. Because if it does, you are my enemy."

"I shall be to frightened to go to sleep at night," he said softly.

"You don't scare me either, pal," Will muttered. He yawned. A real yawn, not a over the top fake one. _Underestimating me, will be your downfall._

"You are overreacting," he declared. "My plan is to kill King Phobos. You Guardians are not in that equation. Unless you plan to stop me, but how would you do that? I think a team of passlings would pose more of a threat to me."

She stomped over to get in his face, her toes inches away from his. "There is something else going on," she muttered. Her face heated in embarrassment and anger. "Why else would you fool the others with that stupid ass, noble rebel leader nonsense!"

"I simply want to hear no lectures," he replied. "I am going to kill that bastard. Nothing they say, or anything that you say can change that."

"Who elected you the grand authority over what happens to King Phobos?"

"I elected myself."

"It is the lost Princess's decision."

"You already know what I think about that situation," he replied. "It is my hope that he finds her before you Guardians and they destroy each other, thus ending their reign of terror over my people forever."

"Caleb." She shook her head because her confrontation was obviously going no where. She sighed in defeat. "I gave you my warning. If you hurt one of my Guardians, you will have me to deal with."

"I would not expect anything less from you, dearest." He smirked, his green eyes flashing in amusement.

He watched her cross through the portal. He caught a glimpse of her domain through it. She swiftly closed the portal behind herself. They had a war of the eyes until the portal closed.

The new leader of the Guardians, his mate, was naive from her innocence and from living in this absurd dimension. He shook his head. How she thought she would be a worthy rival for him, eluded him. If she had an inkling of what his true intentions was she would not let him come near herself or her precious Guardians.

Her father should return home. His daughter would need him to protect her.

She looked so pretty when she was angry. Those cinnamon colored eyes of hers shinning in fearless defiance. A startling thought, stopped him from mentally patting himself on the back over winning that round against her.

_Who would protect him from her?_

He was spending way too much time dwelling on useless thoughts about her. She starred in many of his dreams and daydreams. She was quickly becoming his worst nightmare.

He would have to protect himself. He would just have to incorporate his new found interest in her into his game. Nothing or no one could mean more to him than his revenge.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the long wait. This was a Cornelia chapter. She found new ways to use her powers, other than the dancing flower trick. I obviously made Lillian older than what she should be. She is fourteen.

Aldarn's story will factor into Cornelia's story. Aldarn is not as gullible as Caleb's thinks. He knows something isn't quite right with Caleb and with King Phobos. Will he put it all together? Aldarn is intelligent but he is a sucker for blue eyes and long blonde hair. His interest in Cornelia may be the distraction Caleb needs.

My next chapter Hay Lin will have more prominent role. Will will try to join the football team. Hay Lin will be investigating the new restaurant that is rumored to be opening next to the Silver Dragon. Caleb, Hay Lin's reluctant sidekick, has decided to woo Will, but why? Stay tuned King Phobos . . .

* * *

**Edited: **November 26, 2009


	5. Significant Memory

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

Chapter 4: Significant Memory

Hay Lin was happy to see Will Vandom and her mother march inside the Silver Dragon on an uneventful Saturday night. Earlier that week, Will had informed her that she and her mother were having dinner and a movie night and of course Hay Lin suggested they come to the Silver Dragon for the dinner part of their evening.

Taking their arrival as a cue she decided to have her break and sent clueless Caleb to wait on them. She found a strategic spot to spy on the scene.

Even though Caleb had not revealed his feelings aloud to her, Hay Lin knew that he was hurting inside. Will told her enough of his history for her to figure that much out. And Will was fighting her own demons. With them being mates and all . . . Hay Lin concluded that they could defeat their demons together.

Caleb wanted revenge for the family he had lost and Will wanted to put her family back together. Hay Lin's idea was that the two of them could create a new family out of the ashes of the old ones.

Her interest in the matter wasn't so much that she had a secret passion to be a matchmaker . . . but Hay Lin had discovered she had a new power. When she touched or encountered a certain object, that object's history became known to her. That unique ability extended over to humans and even animals. In the case of living creatures their most significant memory was made known to Hay Lin.

She first noticed the power after Irma Lair and Cornelia Hale argued over the mysterious band who wrote songs about Irma. Later that night Hay Lin dreamed about a younger Irma listening to Matthew Olsen playing his song "Awakening" to her from a CD. After the song finished, Irma threw her glass of soda in his face and ordered him to never speak to her again.

After other strange visions like that one, Hay Lin approached Yan Lin about what was happening to her. Yan Lin revealed that her powers were growing but Hay Lin did not understand how this ability would help them find the lost princess of Meridian or defeat King Phobos.

The ability, however, helped her to understand her friends situation's better. Will and Caleb's respective significant memory were heartbreaking.

She shook her head to clear her mind so she could concentrate on her targets.

_Will's mom sure is pretty, _she thought as she surveyed the scene. Susan had on a red sundress that complimented her olive skin tone and long black hair. Will wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. They looked so different from each other yet . . . so alike.

* * *

_This is a total setup, _Will thought as she and her mother Susan Vandom, were led to a booth table by none other than her manipulative mate, Caleb. Suddenly the motives behind Hay Lin practically begging her to bring her mom to The Silver Dragon for dinner became all too clear.

Caleb was wearing a silver dragon embroidered red silk suit. He looked _really _good but had to be very uncomfortable in the fancy getup. She hoped that he was! After Caleb's little adventure back to Meridian, Yan Lin had given him this job since he seemed to have so much idle time on his hands. He was to be paid weekly for his work. Money that he would use for room and board and for whatever else that came into that devious mind of his.

Her mother declared him cute and charming as he walked—more like stalked—away from the table after leaving their menus with them. He went to go fix their drinks or at least attempt to do so. "Don't you think he is charming too?" Susan asked. Her smile was wicked.

"I saw nothing charming about that guy slamming my menu down on the table in front of me like he was trying to kill a huge bug or something," she declared from behind her open menu. She decided then to give him a hard time.

"You should really get his phone number," Susan declared. "He was so checking you out." _Maybe teenage drama would get your mind off your father and I. Not that I know what has been occupying your mind lately._ Her job and Will's new social life was the reason they were not as close as they used to be. Time seemed to be working against their new found freedom. It just was not enough of it in the day. The mother and daughter dinner pact was one of her better ideas for them to catch up with each others' lives.

"I think I'll pass on that," Will muttered. _Like Caleb would use a phone for anything except as some kind of lethal weapon._ She snickered over the mental picture of him using a phone as nunchucks and using cellphones as ninja stars.

He came back a few minutes later with their drinks and he placed them none to gently upon the table. "Orders?" He looked at them coldly in a silent command for them to be quick about answering him.

Will could almost feel the fox ears growing upon her head as her mother ordered. After scribbling down Susan's order he turned to her. "I would like some collard greens, corn bread, meat loaf, and mashed potatoes with loads of gravy."

Susan—who was taking a sip of her sweet tea—almost spit it back out in her glass. The handsome waiter briefly looked at her strangely. He then rushed off to place their orders. Susan laughed gleefully. "Will, you are horrible."

"Mom he was so asking for it," she declared. "He should already know that they do not serve soul food here."

"Oh, this is going to be such fun." Susan smiled in devious delight. "I should have ordered a Big Mac with a shake and fries . . . super sized." Will nodded in agreement and then giggled almost evilly. "Do they still do super sizes?"

A few minutes later, Caleb made his way back to their table. "I am sorry to inform you that we don't serve what you ordered in The Silver Dragon." His voice was meek as he peered at Will through half-closed eyelids. She could not tell if he was onto her game or not and she honestly did not care. The devious guy was just too good at pretending to be good.

"I thought for sure I saw that on the menu," Will said feigning contriteness. "In that case I will order . . . ."

* * *

The infuriating girl sent him back to the kitchen twice before he realized she was playing him for a fool. Leave it to his devoted mate to find a new form of torture to use against him; a torture that the job had not already achieved. If only they were in Meridian. He would be able to assert his dominance over her and nobody would look at him as if he had committed a crime.

He abhorred his new occupation but it kept Yan Lin's suspicions away from him and he got compensated for his troubles. It was bounty that he could use to fund his vendetta against King Phobos.

After giving some more of his customers their orders he approached Will's table again. Her mother was tall and strikingly beautiful and Will looked like her; except for the fact that Will was so short and her red hair was a startling contrast to her mother's black hair. The red hair and skin tone almost canceled each other out but Will still managed to be beautiful and her personalty matched the horrible affliction.

"We do not serve chitterlings here," he said. _I do not even want to know what that is. Is it your life's ambition to torture me? _He was surprised that he actually was able to make his voice sound so calm.

"I am sure I saw them on the menu." Her smile was like the Chesire Cat from one of Hay Lin's movies.

If only they were in Meridian. "In fact nothing you ordered is on this menu and has never been on this menu." He managed to say this through gritted teeth.

"Really . . . darn." She made this sound as if the news was a great tragedy. "I am new to Heatherfield so that is news to me." She sighed as if in defeat. "I'll have what my mother's having then." This infuriating request was in the most sweetest voice possible.

_You are going to pay for this, _Caleb thought. He nodded and scribbled down the order. Will's mother had ordered sweet and sour chicken with fried rice and vegetable chow mein. He stalked back to the kitchen, anyone in his way had to remove themselves or be trampled upon.

* * *

Will and Susan laughed as he retreated inside the haven of the kitchen. "That was mean," Susan decided afterwards. "You obviously inherited your father and my own most questionable traits."

"He deserved it," Will declared. _You cannot even realize just how much._

"So how long have you two known each other and what did he do to earn your disfavor?" Susan asked with a perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

Will looked at her in surprise and then smirked. It was very hard to deceive Susan. She would have to plan well thought out excuses to give her mother when she disappeared because of Guardian duties. "Lets just say . . . he is a deceptive snake who successfully masquerades as a noble lion."

Susan was intrigued by her words. She wondered what the handsome waiter did to anger her daughter. He would regret making Will in enemy. Her little girl would make his life hell. "Did he pull a Carrie on some poor girl?" Guys could be such jerks and they never quite outgrew that affliction. _Thomas how could you?_

_He is planning to pull a Carrie on an innocent princess he should be welcoming back with open arms._ She had no hope that she could make Caleb change his mind. He did not see her as an equal to him and she was a Guardian of the Veil_. Arrogant jerk. _She was the one who was supposed to be looking down on him. That is if she got off on that type of behavior . . . which she didn't.

They started to discuss their weeks in length until they were interrupted by Susan's boss approaching their table with his younger brother by his side. His name was Gilbert Leon Simms III. He was tall stunningly handsome man with a triangler shaped face, a full mouth, intense brown eyes, and shoulder length silver hair. He wore a black suit to complete the tall, hott, and handsome persona. His brother Micheal Anthony Simms, was a younger and smaller version of him but his hair was much shorter and he was dressed more casual in black slacks and a white shirt.

Will knew Micheal from school. He was the most popular guy at Heatherfield High. He was the star quarterback of the football team, the star pitcher for the baseball team—two positions that she would love to have on said teams—and pretty much loved by all. He seemed nice but she had never talked with him directly.

The only thing that they had in common that Will knew of was Cornelia. Of course the head cheerleader and quarterback were good friends.

His family had to be just as rich as the Hale's but they lived on the other side of the country. One of the many Simms and Law Firms was in Heatherfield and Gilbert was overseer of this particular branch. Will did not know if Micheal was in Heatherfield to be with his brother or he was there because Heatherfield Prep was such a great school.

She had no time to ponder this because his brother had captured her attention. The way he was studying Susan and watching her as she spoke to him, pretty much confirmed that he had more than the courteous employer and employee relationship in mind; a lot more. Susan was oblivious to this and even invited the two males to sit with them at their booth.

To her surprise and annoyance, Gilbert actually took Susan up on the offer. He sat down beside her mother and Micheal eased his athletic frame in beside her. _This night just keeps getting better and better_, she thought bitterly. The only male she wanted sitting at the table with them was her father but she knew that was an impossible dream.

When their orders were brought to the table she was surprised that Hay Lin was the one who delivered their food to them and not Caleb. He was apparently on break._ He probably uses his breaks to plot ways to kill us all. _

She had the chance to officially introduce Susan to Hay Lin. The two had conversed on the phone but never in person. Susan thought Hay Lin was absolutely charming. Will could believe Hay Lin could charm anyone. Maybe that charm would eventually rub off on Caleb.

_And maybe I'll be the next president of the United States,_ Will thought rolling her eyes heavenward.

She could not be completely happy over the situation because Micheal and Gilbert—the home wrecker in training—were watching the entire exchange. In fact, Micheal was watching the side of her face as she talked with Hay Lin and Susan.

After greeting Micheal and taking the new arrivals order, Hay Lin skipped away. Will didn't understand how she pulled it off in the tight fitting Cheongsam she was wearing. Even being a dancer, Will would have fallen on her face taking a few tablecloths and plates of steaming food with her.

She started to pick over her Sweet and Sour Chicken. Oblivious Susan would be wooed all night by Mr. Smooth over there; Caleb was somewhere probably plotting her demise for having the nerve to tease him; and Micheal had apparently decided that the side of her face was a television set or something. _This is so not fun._

"So Will . . . Cornelia and Elyon has been informing my friends and I that you consider yourself a good football player." Will swept her hair behind her ear so she could glance over at Micheal. She was relieved he decided to speak instead of silently staring at her for the duration of the meal. Maybe he had been working up the nerve to talk to her. Why he would be nervous around her she had no idea, but sometimes miracles did happen. He was one handsome guy. "Is there merit to their story?"

He didn't seem to be completely mocking her. His brown eyes betrayed curiosity and only slight cynicism so she decided to play along. "I don't consider myself a football player," Will replied. "I am a football player and a good one at that."

"What position?"

"Yours."

His full lips upturned in amusement. "You're a little short for my position."

"My height makes my opponents underestimate me . . . gracing me with the esteemed honor of running circles around them."

"Quarterbacks are better received for their throwing technique over being able to run circles around the opposing team."

"Are they also known for being rude?" She could not help but smile over their verbal sparring.

"Yes," he replied in amusement. "We also are known for our ability to jump buildings in a single bound . . . but that is a secret."

"And all this time I thought that was an ability of Superman," Will replied.

"That is a very common misunderstanding that has yet to be corrected." He smirked.

"Correct it." She graced him with a mischievous smile. "I can see you now. You could make your correction into a song, "We are more than meets the eye. Not just dumb jocks in disguise." "

Micheal's eyes twinkled with merriment as he laughed. "Doing a song like that would only prove the dumb jock theory."

"Not more so than the 'jumping buildings in a single bound' line."

"True," he replied in amusement. "So what position do you really excel at?"

"Running back," Will admitted. "I can throw a mean football but I am just as good at running it."

"Then you should try out for the team," he said. "One of our players got hurt and is officially out for the season . . . so there is a position open."

"Are you mocking me?" she asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"Your coach did that very thing when I approached him about joining the team when I first registered in school," she replied. "Why should I believe that you aren't doing the same?"

"Coach can be . . . harsh but he is really a nice guy," Micheal said his eyebrows frowning in concentration. "You look like the wind could carry you away if it got the notion . . . and so not like someone who could take a hard hit from a defensive tackler without being seriously hurt. He was protecting you by using tough love. I betcha that he was deliberately trying to make you hate him so you would give up."

"You are seriously telling me to tryout for such an important position on the team?" Will asked still a skeptic.

"I want to win and if you're as good as you think you are . . . I definitely will back you if your words are true," he replied.

Will did not expect a serious offer to come from their playful banter but she was not about to pass the opportunity up by being overly cautious. "I'll do it," she said looking him squarely in the eye.

"Good for you."

* * *

Caleb should have put himself on high alert when Hay Lin leaned against the building beside him but she managed to capture his pose, exactly. Instead of annoyance or becoming defensive, he felt a smile tugging at his lips. "Is something bothering you, Hay Lin?" he asked. She usually left him alone during his breaks.

"Do guys from Meridian care if their mate is being wooed by another guy?"

Now there was a question that he did not see coming. "You ask a lot of questions about Meridian," Caleb said in reply. He did not mind at all discussing _that_ place with her but it was beginning to be difficult keeping the loathing he had for _it_ out of his voice.

"My two brothers are from Meridian." Hay Lin smiled up at him. "So I have to learn everything I can about it, you, and Aldarn."

For one that was so happy, Hay Lin was very lonely as an only child. If his parents were still alive he probably would have a little sister almost, around her age and Hay Lin yearned for sibling bonds. He did not see the harm in playing that role for a time and Aldarn was completely charmed by her. The fact that she could look passed his species and call him brother had Aldarn forever in her corner.

"It is considered disrespectful and dishonorable to try and take someone's mate," he replied. "Only a arrogant soul with a death wish would do so to me."

"Harsh," Hay Lin said.

"Well when one takes a mate . . . she becomes a part of his very soul. For another to try and sever that bond—to take away part of your soul—is not only a mental attack but a physical one as well."

"Do women react as violently if some evil tramp is trying to steal her mate?"

Caleb could not help grinning in amusement. He could not imagine Hay Lin getting violet toward someone for something so trivial. Aldarn and he would happily keep her potential mate in line for her. "Some do and some men do not," he replied. "We all react differently but there is no law against protecting what is yours by any means necessary."

"Well . . . then it is a good thing that you and Will aren't _real _mates," Hay Lin said. "Because then I would be worried about telling you about this guy from our school trying to win over Will as we speak." She bestowed her sweetest smile upon him.

_What is the benefit of little sisters? _"Exactly," Caleb replied. "So why should I care?"

"Well . . . ."

* * *

"You will not embarrass me."

Will decided this little show of power was way too dramatic for the little prank that she had pulled. He had the nerve to have Hay Lin approach their table and lie about Yan Lin wanted to speak with her. Now she was cornered in the back room with him . . . alone and he was looming down over her, like he was the Grim Reaper in another life.

"You do a good job of achieving that goal, yourself," she replied. It was Caleb's own fault for not knowing the items on the menu. She simply exploited his lack of knowledge on that subject to her own advantage.

"Out of some small area of goodness left in my heart, I let you become my mate to honor a pact you made with your mother."

"Right," Will said slowly. _What the hell are you on? _Someone so perfect being so mentally imbalanced just wasn't fair. _He is the poster child for the saying 'beauty is only skin deep.' The inside of him is made up of pure, unattractive insanity._

"The least you can do is be loyal to me."

"And here I thought that our status as mates wasn't real at all," she replied. "So why should I be loyal to you?"

"It _is _real." His exasperation was evident in his tone. "The feelings just are not real."

"You are overreacting," Will replied. _Learn to take a joke. _

"I have never been in this situation before . . . so . . . maybe I am overreacting," he replied. His expression became thoughtful and then his eyes strayed to the wall just to the side of her head. "I am new to this mate thing but no reasonable man would like to see another man trying to steal his mate. It matters not that the feelings are not real. You still are what you are to me."

Now those words got her attention. She looked up at him surprised. They were talking about two very different things. This was not about her little prank. Was this about Micheal? Had he been watching them? "Mike is just a friend."

"That might be what you have in mind but it is not what he has in mind."

She was about to disagree but then remembered how Mike stared at her before he actually started to speak. He could have been just trying to work up his nerve to speak to her but that seemed highly unlikely. Mike seemed very assure of himself once he started a conversation with her.

"I can handle him," Will replied.

"Good," Caleb muttered. "You would not want me and my sword to _handle_ this situation."

"This is not Meridian," Will said quickly. "This is Heatherfield and you will not settle a thing with that sword!"

"The place matters not," Caleb muttered. "No one crosses me."

"I don't understand you," Will said. "Why should you care who I associate myself with? You don't care that I even exist. At least, he respects me and even sees me as in equal. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize who makes the better friend and potential boyfriend . . . if it comes to that!" Having Micheal as a boyfriend had not crossed her mind. She had just officially met him but just about anyone—except crazy ass King Phobos—would make a better significant other than Caleb—Blunk included.

"Will."

"I don't have to worry about him betraying me and my friends like I have to constantly do with you."

"Now you are the one who is overreacting."

"And you are trying to tell me that because we are mates, I cannot date guys who actually care that I exist?" Will asked flabbergasted.

"Correct."

"But that's not fair."

"If my plans do not fail, I should die very soon and then you can date whoever you want."

"You were so determined to die when we were held prisoner in the oubliette. Why is that?" Will asked. "Are you banking on becoming a most beloved Meridian Martyr or something?"

* * *

She was a master at changing the subject. She was almost as good as he was. "I would not die for that place and certainly not to be seen as hero for those people." He was completely disgusted with the very notion of this.

"Then why?"

"There is only one thing in this life that I care about and for it I would gladly die. It is revenge for what happened to my parents and neither you, anyone, or any place else in this universe could hold a candle to it."

"You think your parents wanted you to live only for revenge?" Will asked. "You are their legacy . . . their future and to squander it for—"

"Squander it?!" Of all the nerve! His hands made their way to her shoulders and came very close to trying to shake some sense into her empty head. He could only glare at her and he knew that he was gripping her shoulders a little too tightly but she was, apparently, too determined to make her point to complain.

"What about Aldarn and your mom?" Will asked. She had obviously decided to ignore his anger. "They took you in. You are now his brother. You are now her son. How do you think they will feel when or if you throw your life away?"

"That is none of your concern." None of this was her business but it was obvious she would continue to act as if it was. Aldarn and their mother would naturally be heartbroken but they would come to understand that Caleb had already been dead inside for years. His body just finally vindicated his soul and then finally followed it in death. "They will understand."

"What about Hay Lin?" Will asked. "Will she fine your decision so easy to understand?"

"Your mother will be worrying about where you are," Caleb replied. His could not keep the coldness out of his voice and by failing to do so meant she had won this round. "You should get back to her."

"She knows I am supposed to be having a conversation with Yan Lin," Will replied.

Those words were proof positive that she had the upper hand or at least she thought that she did. Either scenario displeased him. "You will leave her at the mercy of those two? The older one is watching her just as inappropriately as the younger one was watching you." He could tell that that struck a chord within her. She bit her lip and her eyes were now straying towards the door. "With her mate abandoning her she is an easy target for bastards."

"Obviously so am I," Will replied. The tone of her voice did not quite mirror the fury in her eyes.

"That was an uncalled for insult." Did she not like him speaking the truth about her father? He abandoned Will and her mother. There was no other word for it. A father like him was not worth the oxygen wasted on him.

"You have no right to speak of my father!"

"You have no right to speak of my family," he said softly.

"I am trying to save you!"

"I do not want to be saved!"

"I am going to stop you one way or another," she warned.

She glanced down at his hands and he surmised that it was a silent command for him to release her. _Well that is interesting_, he thought. He reluctantly released his hold on her and then she stormed toward the door. _Because I vow the same thing about you._

* * *

"I do believe that a new tactic is in order." King Phobos's enchanting voice was low because he was talking to no one in particular. The seeds he had planted, promised a rich harvest but the harvest was taking much too long to bare fruit. He knew all his little projects by name. He knew their daily routines by heart. He knew their hopes . . . dreams . . . nightmares.

What he could not predict was how this would all end. Would the puppets find a way to move without strings to outwit him; the Puppet Master? And would they achieve this before time runs out?

In the past others—almost as great as he had become—had been defeated by their very own puppets. He was not immune to defeat. The key to survival was being six steps ahead of everyone else.

The new Guardians and the delightful rebel leader might just overthrow him. The excitement was almost too much to bare. His elegant lips upturned into an evil smile. He then finished his tea.

* * *

The next morning Hay Lin and Caleb were hanging out on the roof of the Silver Dragon. She was reading one of her comic books and he was practicing his swordsmanship.

His confrontation with Will had him feeling guilty about letting Hay Lin get emotionally attached to him. She would not understand the dark path he had chosen to walk. What possessed him into making the mistake of making that error in judgment?

Hay Lin watching him train or reading while he was training was now a common ritual of theirs. It was one of his favorite times of the day. She had been teaching him different customs of this world. The box with moving pictures—oddly called television—had many different stories it told and she had introduced him to some of her favorites. He ended up liking them as much as she did.

He also liked the video games that she had introduced him to. She had even smuggled Aldarn a hand held one on their last Guardian mission. He wondered if Aldarn had figured out how to use it yet.

_Aldarn. _Maybe he was the reason destiny put in Caleb's heart to befriend Hay Lin. He would be trading a lost brother for a very sweet little sister who would be determined to be Aldarn's shoulder to lean on.

His brother would be deeply hurt over his deception and his mother . . . .

Why did Will have to put this upon his heart? He had been hardening it for years to achieve his goals. She found a chink in his armor—Hay Lin—and used it to gain in opening inside his conscious.

She was a cruel person . . . his mate.

* * *

The previous night, Hay Lin had another one of her memory episodes. This one involved Susan Vandom. She was years younger and sitting on a hill, looking down upon a beautiful meadow. There was a guy with her and had an arm wrapped protectively around her.

A guy who was so not Will's dad because Thomas Vandom was a redhead like his daughter. This guy had long wheat colored hair.

It was a beautiful memory that one day she would put to canvas but she needed to tend to her other projects first.

She decided to wait until Caleb finished his exercise before disturbing him. Hay Lin was determined for his relationship with Will to evolve.

* * *

"Hey Caleb!" Hay Lin exclaimed. He placed his sword in its sheath and turned toward her. He approached her slowly. "How come you don't consider your bond to Will real?"

"I told you before," he replied. Apparently she had decided she would be a relationship counselor for him and his mate. "I was trying to protect her. How could I know that you guys would show up before King Phobos's men could get their hands on her?"

"But just because you made her your mate to protect her and not because you loved her doesn't mean that she is anything less than what the position of your mate holds . . . right?"

"Right," he replied slowly. He was dreading where this conversation was going.

"I don't know the whole story about your life . . . but sometimes you seem so sad. Like you need someone to love you."

"I don't need anyone." Caleb smiled reassuringly down at her. "I am sad but only because my people are enslaved and I want so much to free them."

"So do I and so do Will and the others," Hay Lin replied. "That is the mission of us Guardians and we take it very seriously." She looked as serious as he would probably ever see her. "You need something else and so does Will."

"Something." Just like an innocent girl from this dimension to think that love could solve the problems of the world.

"You two are the leaders in this journey and to have to be the ones who make all the final decisions. It is a burden that must way heavy on burdens you already bare. Together you could rebuild whatever holes you have in your hearts. This reconstruction will make you better people and it will make you a lot happier."

"Being happy is overrated."

"And being broken is unbearable," Hay Lin said. She sighed. "Not only for you but also for the people around you. You both are broken and I truly believe that you two can fix each other." She giggled. "You have already taken the first step."

"First step?"

"You are mates, dummy."

"There is that."

"See . . . you are catching on."

"Will isn't broken." _Not like I am._

"Her father has not contacted her since they moved here. Her parents were her entire universe and to have one suddenly not care that she is alive or dead is . . . devastating."

"She has the comfort in knowing that he is at least alive."

"What kind of comfort is that?" Hay Lin demanded. "I'd rather my dad be dead than be alive and pretend that I don't exist."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you can make each other whole," Hay Lin replied. She then sprang out of her sit—startling Caleb—like her spine was made out of springs. "It's breakfast time!"

"I am not hungry," Caleb replied. "I think I am going to stay up here for awhile."

"Okay, Grandma will have a plate for you waiting in your room when you come down."

"Thanks Little Breeze." She hurried off in her mad dash for food.

He sat down in the chair she vacated, placing his sword on the ground beside him. Hay Lin had just given him an idea. He knew how he could get Will under his control. He smiled finally at peace.

* * *

"You cannot be serious?" Cornelia asked in horror. They were all in Caleb's room preparing for one of Yan Lin's guardian meetings. Afterwards, the girls would practice using their powers at the usual place under the bridge.

Will smiled in determination. "Oh, I am very serious," she declared. From Cornelia's reaction one would believe that she had just given them the order to invade Meridian.

"You are not trying out for the football team!" Cornelia commanded.

"Yes I am," Will replied.

"It will bring attention toward yourself that you do not need."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Irma asked before Will could reply.

"She is the Guardian Leader," Cornelia pointed out. "What if she actually makes the team and during practice or a game . . . the Guardians are needed?" She waited for Will's answers with her arms folded and her blue eyes flashing.

"You actually think she is going to make the team?" Irma asked, taken completely by surprise. Taranee Cook, Hay Lin, and Will gave her looks of astonishment. "I am not saying that I believe that you won't," she explained quickly. "I just figured that is why Cornelia is making this big fuss."

"Wrong," Cornelia said in triumph. "That is . . . part of the reason but not a very big part." She did not want one of her friends making the loser list for trying out for the football team. The loser list was a list the _in _crowd made to out all the people who weren't considered normal and Hay Lin did the strangest things so it was hard enough keeping her off the loser list. She would randomly costume role-play her favorite characters during gym class or during any class for that matter and it was so embarrassing. Now it was Will's time to shine as a suspected loser.

. . . But at that moment, she was trying to make another point entirely.

"Seriously . . . it is hard enough for me to keep my position as squad captain. I am keeping the position for one person only . . . and that person is Elyon. I mentioned to her that I was planning to quit and pass over the head cheerleader torch to her. Which resulted in her having a serious meltdown."

"Being Guardians doesn't mean that our social lives should be over," Will replied frowning.

"And that kind of warped logic is coming from our leader." Cornelia rolled her eyes heavenward. "I will just chalk that philosophy up as ignorance, because you have not had the honor of balancing two loads this huge on your shoulders. I have to find time to train for both and having to do so tires me out. Eventually one of these pursuits will suffer." She also had to ration out time for Peter and school. "I don't even have to add school to that scenario for it to be a lethal injection."

"Your advice is noted," Will replied. "I understand your point of view." Even if being called ignorant infuriated her to no end. "But . . . all I am doing is trying out for the team. I won't make it because there is no way the coach is going to pick me. I am trying out to prove to him that it is a mistake to not take a Vandom seriously."

"But why bother if you already know you do not have a chance in hell of making the team?" Cornelia asked refusing to let the topic drop.

"Why not?" Will asked. "It is one of two sports that I actually like. A spot on the team is now open. I have a point to make to the coach. All three are very good reasons to bother to do it."

"Go for it!" Irma commanded. "Coach Sullivan is a sexist jerk, with brain that a lazy, overweight hamster powers by running on a little treadmill."

"I second that motion," Hay Lin declared.

"Thirded," Taranee replied.

Caleb—who remained quiet during the entire exchange—could not care less, but Cornelia's next verbal gauntlet gained his full attention.

"You do realize that Micheal only suggested for you to try out for the team because he was trying to get in your good graces?" Cornelia asked. "He likes you."

"I like him too," Will replied simply. All eyes were now on her. It was almost felt like she felt the weight of a Caleb's gaze. It was unsettling. _What did I do this time?_

"I am not talking about dinner, movie, and then hanging out to play hopscotch at the park," Cornelia replied watching Will closely. Irma snorted in amusement. "I am referring to dinner, movie, and then hot sex on the beach."

"Way too much information," Taranee declared in disgust.

"Yeah," Hay Lin replied glancing in Caleb's direction nervously.

"Mike must really be an idiot to believe that asking a person to try out for football is some kind of powerful aphrodisiac," Will muttered.

Irma found her words hilarious. "But most guys are idiots, Will," she declared. "No offense intended there, Caleb."

"Hence the declaration that men are from Mars and women are from Venus," Taranee agreed. "We think they are idiots and they think we are idiots."

"You don't have to worry about me, Corni," Will said folding her arms. "I can handle Mike."

"I was just giving you fair warning so you won't be _handled_ by Mike." Caleb got up, capturing everyone's attention and then he left the room. "What's his problem?"

"This conversation strayed into areas that was very inappropriate to him," Hay Lin replied quickly. "His culture is very different from ours. We need to watch what we discuss in front of him. This is his room."

"Isn't it ironic that a guy from the The Land of the Lost is more prudent than, Taranee?" Cornelia asked in amusement.

"I gotta go talk to him," Hay Lin said worried. She rushed for the door and then stopped short. "Just because our society has denigrated to the point where we easily discuss sensitive topics in public as if we were talking about the weather does not mean we are some how more evolved than his society. I think it makes us the ignorant ones." She gave them all a meaningful look then rushed out of the room in search of Caleb.

"What just happened?" Will asked confused.

"We were just Hayed," Irma replied. "She feels guilty about Caleb's reaction to our conversation so she casts the guilt on us so we won't see that she feels guilty." She could read all her friends like books with the exception of Will but she was slowly learning most of Will's habits.

"What does she have to feel guilty over?" Cornelia asked.

_I think I may have an idea on why she feels that way, _Will thought closing her eyes.

* * *

Hay Lin found Caleb on the roof, sitting in her chair. There weren't many other places that he could go so she knew that was where he would be. She decided she would talk with her grandmother about that. His wings had already been clipped with him not being able to return to his beloved Meridian. They could at the very least let him try to fly in Heatherfield.

She approached him, opting to stand beside the chair gazing at the view of the city. "Penny for your thoughts?"

He was slumped forward staring down at the back of his hands. Hands that were resting on his knees."In Meridian, I would now have just cause to confront and even do bodily harm to the one who has set his sights on my mate."

"Trust Will."

* * *

"What is even more insulting is that I am actually angry over a wrong that this Micheal creature does not even know he committed."

Caleb heard her turn toward him. "It's called being alive to want to keep what is yours," Hay Lin replied. "And apparently Will is yours and you are hers, even if you both refuse to acknowledge that small little detail."

Hay Lin was so honest and innocent. She really believed that true love could solve everything. Why could she not see that true love did not even exist? She had only succeeded in giving him the perfect opportunity to integrate Will into his plans. He felt a little guilty over using her little matchmaker scheme to ultimately conquer Will but not enough to let the chance escape him.

"Maybe I . . . maybe I care about her more than I would like to admit." With those twelve words, his game went up to the next level.

"I see," Hay Lin said. She turned her back on him so he could not see her face but he knew her well enough to guess that she was trying to fight back a happy squeal of delight and to get control over her emotions.

"You don't think Will would betray me?" Caleb asked. He glanced back and up at her, letting the right dose of interest and doubt grace his eyes.

"Not unless you give her a reason to," Hay Lin replied.

"Right," Caleb replied slowly. Since the time they had met he had given her plenty of reasons to betray him so Hay Lin's answer was no help at all.

* * *

"King Phobos."

Cedric always did have an infuriating way of startling him out of his thoughts. The incompetent fool excelled at ruining his pleasant moments. "Why are you even here? Did I not send you back to your location in Heatherfield?" If he didn't know any better he would think Cedric was always watching him from the shadows.

"Yes, Wise Sire, you did order me to my post in Heatherfield, but I have been pondering over what you said the previous night." Cedric was in his beautiful human form. He knew from past experiences not to suddenly appear to his king in his true form. He had many scars to prove that startling the king was not intelligent.

"Did you ensnare the princess back into your trap?" King Phobos asked.

"Of course," Cedric replied. "She returned to my bookstore today and now holds a position as a clerk there." He had made contact with the lost princess only a year ago. "It is my belief that she is in love with this ridiculous form." An angry look from King Phobos made the fine hairs on Cedric's neck and arms stand on end. The king had created his human form. "A thousand apologies, Perfect One." He hurried on before he was rudely dismissed or giving a punishment much, much worse. "I think it is time that Heatherfield knows about the Guardians."

"Are you trying to hint at the fact that the way that I am handling this situation is somehow incompetent?" King Phobos asked his voice low and dangerous.

"No, Most Beautiful One," Cedric said. He repressed his rising panic. The King was obviously in a very bad mood. "I was merely suggesting that they may, eventually, find your behavior suspicious so we need to occupy them in some way."

"I have already planted a seed in Heatherfield . . . your mission in life is to make sure that seed takes root."

"Please tell me more, Sire," Cedric's elegant mouth upturned into a devious grin.

* * *

Being a janitor at a school designed to pamper to rich brats was not an easy task. There was no telling what or who Luke Winters, would find in places or in situations they were never meant to be in.

The most memorable event of his adventures as a janitor that was just plain weird was when the school's legendary prankster had managed to get a donkey—of all ridiculous animals—and placed it in the principals office. He would never forget that prank because it was not only completely genius but cleaning the office after said donkey was sent back to her owner, was the most disgusting job he ever had to do in his entire existence.

He both hated and loved the prankster. He loved her because she was like him and not one of those rich brats—her father was actually one of his bowling partners—but he hated to have to face the clean up behind her antics. He was one of the few people who knew her true identity.

Where did she get that donkey and why did he not think of such genius pranks when he had been a teenager?

He unlocked the door to one of the storage rooms. It was located in the highest tower of the old castle. A brilliant blue light gleamed through the thick darkness. His brown eyes widened in surprise of the sight. He reached his worked-calloused hand over to hit the light switch. Nothing happened!

Sweat started to pour down his forehead as he stared at the swirling, glowing blue light. He knew deep within his being, that this was something that he was not meant to see and that it would change things for him and his family.

Luke made a quick about-face to escape the storage room but something from being grabbed him around the neck and pulled him forcefully back before he could take one step forward. The doors slammed closed and Luke closed his eyes too terrified to even scream.

* * *

"Guys . . . I have a new power." Hay Lin's voice was soft as she made this revelation to her friends. She waited until after they had finished training before telling them the news. They were back in Caleb's room recuperating. She looked at her friends nervously waiting on their replies.

"Figures your powers would be the first to evolve," Irma replied. "What with you flying around like you were Peter Pan or Tinkerbell in another life." Hay Lin had a better handle on her powers than all of the others combined. "You need to let us borrow some of the pixie dust you are snorting."

Everyone, with the exception of nervous Hay Lin and Caleb, thought that her words were amusing. Fairies used to be quite common in Meridian before King Phobos wiped them out so Caleb knew that snorting pixie dust did absolutely nothing to help you fly. He and Aldarn learned that lesson the hard way when they were little boys.

"What type of power upgrade did you get?" Will asked.

"My new power has to do with memories," Hay Lin replied. She wasn't sure how her friends would react to the knowledge that she now knew some of their most guarded secrets.

"Memory," Taranee repeated surprised.

"What does memory have to do with air?" Cornelia asked confused.

"The powers that you all will receive will not always reflect the guardian that you are," Yan Lin explained. "But the powers that will eventually awaken inside you all, will be needed on this quest you all journey together."

"How does this memory power work?" Will asked.

"In the case of inanimate objects . . . when I touch them, I can see when they were made and why. In the case of living creatures . . . their most important memory becomes known to me." Hay Lin looked as she had some how betrayed them all.

"This power was a great help to me because I was eventually able to read if a person was a friend or foe with it."

As the impact of Yan Lin's words struck him, Caleb felt as if the ground was pulled out from underneath his feet. Did Hay Lin know about his game? Did Yan Lin? Did they all know and this was all staged to out him as a traitor?

_Calm down Caleb, wait before you jump to conclusions. _He could not help his eyes straying to his sword.

". . . Objects that the enemy placed to ensnare us, eventually I was able to foresee them as traps." She smiled at Hay Lin in reassurance. "It is a very handy gift."

"That sounds amazing," Cornelia said in awe. "Hay Lin what is my most important memory?"

"I will excuse myself now," Yan Lin said standing.

"Please don't leave." Hay Lin's confidence briefly faltered. What if the others hated her for her powers digging into areas that was none of her business?

"This conversation is between the new generation of Guardians." Yan Lin walked slowly toward the door leading to the kitchen.

"Grandma." Hay Lin felt abandoned. "If they kill me . . . I will haunt you."

Yan Lin smiled. "Fly my young ones." The door closed gently behind her.

"Are you sure that you want that precious memory revealed in front of all of us?" Hay Lin asked Cornelia. The last thing she needed was for Cornelia to get mad at her for revealing something she did not want revealed.

"Yes," Cornelia replied. "I trust you guys and I have absolutely no skeletons in my closet."

"This should be interesting," Irma said. Cornelia was so positive that her most important memory wasn't something embarrassing._ It would be so kick ass if it is completely mortifying. _

"Your most significant memory is Peter asking you to his senior prom," Hay Lin replied.

_The fates are obviously against me, _Irma thought.

"Well, that was rather anti-climatic," Cornelia said. "He is the love of my life." She smiled and closed her eyes. "I earned that moment through blood, sweat, and many, many tears.

"Tears . . . you?" Irma asked surprised.

"Yes, me," Cornelia replied.

"But on the Ten Commandments of Dating list you gave each of us, the number one commandment was . . . never cry over a stupid guy," Hay Lin said.

"True," Cornelia said slowly. "But that was . . . is different. He thought that I was a spoiled snob when we first met. He told me just that, after many desperate attempts to gain his favor. It was a hard truth to accept. And because of him, I do not say many things I want to say because he made me realize that it was not my place to say them. I love him all the more for it."

"I love him all the more for calling you on your crap, too." Irma smirked as she waited for Cornelia's retaliation.

"One day in far, far, distant future . . . you will find someone who will call you on your absurd crap, too!"

"Maybe I will," Irma replied. She liked the far, far distant future part of the equation. She did not need anyone in her life, yet. They would just be in the way of her genius.

"And maybe you already frightened him away with your so-called absurd crap," Hay Lin said softly. "By the way of Mountain Dew to the face as a reply to a gift from him to you." Irma's startled blue eyes found hers. Hay Lin did not plan to say anything further. What she revealed was enough for Irma to guess who her significant memory centered around.

Irma had no sarcastic counter to this. She had banished the evil Matt Olsen from her heart years ago but apparently her traitor memory was still holding on to him. "Well that is a sucky development," she finally muttered.

"And is it a coincidence that the object of said memory is back in town and is now Irma hunting as we speak." Cornelia's smug smile, dueled with Irma's scowl.

Cornelia always did seem to know more about Irma's relationship with Matt than she herself, so it was not a surprise Cornelia figured out who starred in Irma's significant memory. _Yes, the fates are against me today._

"Okay, what are we talking about?" Will asked intrigued.

"Get with the program, Vandom," Irma commanded smirking. "My significant memory is being revealed in all it's pathetic glory. I apparently need a life and a therapist."

"Irma was a total bitch to a guy who really loved her and completely drove him away. He is back in Heatherfield and she is back in bitch mode and he still loves her but this time, I don't think she can scare him away," Cornelia said with evil glee. "Irma's life is a soap opera."

"Thanks for letting me borrow your bitch cloak," Irma said in amusement. "I bet you missed the ability the few times I had to use it."

"I am quite certain that there is a place in hell just for you, Irma," Cornelia said.

"And you will be sitting right beside me."

"With a smoothie," Cornelia replied. Since one could not top the other, the two could only laugh.

_I cannot believe I am sitting here listening to this complete nonsense, _Caleb thought. His eyes were closed so the girls could not see him rolling them. If this was a setup, they obviously meant to take turns in boring him too death. He was very close to losing his temper and kicking them all out.

"Can we please leave the b word out of this?" Hay Lin asked. "If my grandmother hears you, she will skin you both alive."

"Please," Taranee said in agreement. "What is my significant memory?" She had no boyfriend or secret crush, and she lived so much of her life within her books and imagination. She felt that her significant memory could not be all that interesting.

"The moment when my grandmother told you, you were to become the Guardian of Fire."

"Really," Taranee replied surprised. "I could not really think of what my significant memory would be. My life is kind of uneventful—"

"Understatement," Cornelia and Irma teased.

"Funny," Taranee replied rolling her eyes heavenward. "As I was saying . . . my life is kind of uneventful so I suppose that . . . getting a chance to be a part of the adventure, instead of reading or writing the story, would be the most significant event for me."

"Now that is a significant memory," Irma declared. "How does Matt trump becoming a Guardian?"

"The same way Peter does," Cornelia said slyly. "True love."

"Ha, ha, you are hilarious, Cornelia," Irma said unamused. "Will, do you want to know yours?"

Will was startled at the question, she was banking on the others being so involved in their thoughts about their own significant memories, they would forget about hers. She glanced at Hay Lin. "Does becoming a Guardian star in mine?"

"No," Hay Lin replied.

"Conan the Barbarian?" Hay Lin smiled over Will's use of their code name for Caleb, who was pretending not to be interested in the new topic. She shook her head, instead of verbally replying no.

"Okay I demand to know who Conan the Barbarian is?" Cornelia said.

"Because you guys mention him, a lot, Taranee said.

"And we want in on the joke," Irma declared.

"Oh, he's no one important," Will replied. "Just a random _mate_ I know."

Caleb's face heated with embarrassment as he realized that had been talking about him when referring to this strange Conan person. _Not important!_

"Anyone interesting?" Irma asked.

"Nope."

"Then why would you ask if he was your significant memory?" Taranee asked. "That fact alone suggest that he has to be important to you."

_Good question, _Caleb thought. His eyes narrowed in on Will and to his satisfaction, she was slowly turning the color of her hair.

_Thanks for pointing that out, Taranee, _Will thought sarcastically. _But why am I keeping my status as Caleb's mate secret? _She asked herself. It was not like theirs was a real union. They cared little about each other and was only united because he was trying to save her life. "Well . . . ."

Caleb could not understand why Will felt the need to tell the truth about them being mates. She told her friends everything except about his bitterness toward Meridian and it's people. The girls listened in silence and when Will finished, silence still was the prevailing theme.

Cornelia finally broke the stunned silence with her musical laughter causing all eyes to naturally fall upon her. "I cannot believe you fell for that, Will," she declared. "It is probably like the oldest line in the Meridian books, scrolls, or whatever." She laughed again.

"I was not lying," Caleb muttered.

"I am at a loss for words," Irma muttered and she truly was.

Taranee had sensed something there between Caleb and Will but she had just assumed it was either an unspoken attraction, unspoken animosity, or a combination of both. The two being secretly married was not a guess she would have made. He married her to protect her, giving up his dreams of forever bachelorhood or maybe even giving up a dream to marry someone else. _How romantic, _she thought, inwardly squealing with glee.

There was something a bit off though. "Why wait so long to tell us?" Taranee asked slowly.

Caleb, who was in no mood to be helpful, muttered, "I was only following the lead of my mate. I do not think she wanted what happened to be public knowledge."

"I can understand completely about her keeping it secret," Cornelia muttered. "How embarrassing." She still believed that Caleb had fooled Will.

"It is no big deal," Will said quickly.

"He sacrificed his freedom as a bachelor to save your life," Taranee said, imaging Caleb's offer to Will. The proposal was probably a gallant and suave as the guy, himself. "This is huge."

"I'd say," Irma muttered. "Now something happening like that is what great significant memories are made of. Hay Lin, are you sure Caleb is not Will's significant memory?"

"Positive," Hay Lin replied softly.

Suspicious, Cornelia turned her full attention on Hay Lin. "You already knew about Caleb and Will being mates, didn't you?" Hay Lin had not acted surprised in the least, over the news, which was uncharacteristic of her with news such as this becoming known. Hay Lin was supposed to be bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"Yeah," Hay Lin replied sheepishly.

"How dare you not tell me . . . us?" Cornelia asked in huff.

"It wasn't my secret to tell," Hay Lin replied. "Like I won't tell Will's significant memory unless she wants me to."

"That is so not fair," Cornelia declared. "We told ours." She sensed deception in the ranks of her friends. She wanted to be the first to know everything.

"Cornelia, if I remember correctly, you were desperate for us to know your secret memory," Irma said.

"I thought you were speechless," Cornelia replied in annoyance.

"It must be a miracle."

"She does not have to hear her significant memory if she does not want to," Caleb said. "If I decided to ask about my own it will be in private."

"Who cares about your significant memory!" Cornelia demanded. Hearing it would more than likely result in him reciting one of his long, boring stories that led to the memory.

"But I want to," Will said, before this could officially turn into an argument. "Tell them about me finding out about me parents' divorce. That is the only event that could be my significant memory."

"Well, it has to do with you parents but it is not the divorce . . . exactly," Hay Lin replied.

"Then what is it?"

"Are you sure about this?" Hay Lin asked slowly.

"Yes, I trust you guys." Will glanced over at Caleb. _Well most of you, anyway._

"Your significant memory is . . . your father failing to believe something you told him. He reacted negatively and violently."

Caleb's eyes widened as he watched Will's face crumble. The devastated look only appeared briefly but it had it's effect. He wanted to find her dad and drag him home where he belonged.

"You and your dad had a fight before he left," Irma said sympathetically. _And I was bitching about my significant memory._ Her relationship with her dad was anything but perfect—she played too many pranks on him for that to be the case—but, at the end of the day he always had her back.

"That entire scene is why my parents got divorced in the first place," Will replied. "I caused their divorce."

_Her memory is so normal yet so powerful, _Taranee thought. Even if her dad's world revolved more around his job than her, she knew he would never betray her trust. _Poor Will._

Of course Will's significant memory would revolve around her dad. When it came to that situation, Cornelia found that she almost always said or did the wrong thing. Now it almost as if she strong-armed Will to have her very private memory revealed to everyone. She just assumed that everyone's significant memory would be beautiful because hers was.

"My significant memory sucks all types of ass." Irma said this to break the ice after such a powerful reveal. Will did not seem upset with Hay Lin for telling such an intimate detail about her life and she did not appear embarrassed. She just seemed very sad over what happened to her family in the past. "Every child in ground zero of a divorce thinks that they are the ones to blame. I was no different. My mom left my dad and me behind like we were an old wardrobe she got tired of. It wasn't our fault that our respective parent turned their backs on us. It is their fault and now it is their loss."

"You're right," Will replied in reluctance. "Maybe one day I'll be able to accept that truth. My daddy changed after he was hurt so badly that his career in the service was over. The man I knew before that . . . would have stood beside my mom and me no matter what mischief we had gotten ourselves into." Her lips seemed to upturn into a ghost of a smile. "Believe me . . . we got into a lot of mischief over the years." She closed her eyes to keep back tears that were threatening to fall.

"His injury was to blame," Hay Lin said softly. "Not you." _Even if you are telling the truth about that awful significant memory being the reason behind your parents divorce._

"Was my mom in the vision you saw?" Will asked.

"Right at the moment you realize she is there and sees her expression . . . it fades away," Hay Lin replied.

"When I found out that they were going to separate, I begged my mom to stay with him and I even told her that I would finish school living with my grandmother so they could work out their problems without me being in the way. She replied that there was no reason to try and save an already sunk ship."

"That is a mother's love," Caleb said, startling everyone, including himself. "A mother's love for her child is above all others. My mom tried to protect me until the very moment we were forcibly separated forever."

"My birth mother was not born with that feature at all," Irma declared. "Darth Vader had more maternal instincts than she does . . . but my step mom would so sacrifice her life for mine in a heartbeat."

"You're so at peace about the situation with your mother," Will said softly. "I can only hope that one day, I can freely joke about the situation with my father."

"You will eventually find your peace," Irma declared. "Give it time and do not rush the process."

"I cannot relate to any of this at all," Cornelia admitted. "If Daddy walked away from me, I would just curl up in a ball and die." She was her father's favorite and Lillian was her mother's.

"You'd be surprised what you can live through," Will whispered a thought that Caleb had aloud.

A sudden realization gripped Caleb. "He hit you."

"No," Will replied quickly. "Well . . . shoved would be the more accurate term, but before that day my dad had absolutely never touched me an anger."

"That is awful," Taranee said, compassion filled her brown eyes.

"Yeah," Irma said. She bit her lip.

Hay Lin and Will had swapped dad stories before and the man from Will's significant memory seemed like a totally different species than the one Will described in her stories. "What kind of accident did he have?"

"That does not matter," Caleb muttered. "A father is a daughter's first and sometimes only defense against the cruelties of this life, which are many indeed. If he can turn on his own kid there are no excuses for him." Without her dad to defend her, she had no chance against his plan.

"I agree," Cornelia said. "Who can you depend on if not your dad?" She loved Peter but her dad—in all his nerd glory—was the biggest part of her universe. She could do no wrong in his eyes.

"Your mate," Taranee replied, smiling at Will.

_That is reassuring, _Will thought. She could depend upon Caleb to betray her when he gets the chance to do so.

"Charmingly spoken, Taranee." Caleb graced her with his most charming smile.

"That is . . . if they are really mates," Cornelia said. Now this was a topic she considered safe. "I personally feel that he is pulling a fast one on you, Will."

"What have I gained by lying to her?" Caleb demanded. "Nothing at all." When four pairs of eyes narrowed in on him, he realized he had just insulted Will in front of the other girls. Will, with arms folded and one perfectly arched eyebrow raised, stared over at him in silent challenge. _Lets see you get yourself out of his one. _"She is ashamed of me," he blurted. "Thinks that I am nothing but an embarrassment!"

"Her feelings are expected, really," Cornelia said. "No offense and you are one handsome guy and all but . . . you're not much to write home about."

"That makes me feel so much better," Caleb muttered.

"She cannot very well present you to her mom and say . . . Look mom, I am married to a guy from another world, who has a grand job as a part-time waiter at the Silver Dragon. Our days of barely getting by are now over."

"Once Meridian is liberated, I can go back to my work as a blacksmith. I would make a good living."

Caleb was very good at manipulating her friends. Will had to give him that. He made is sound as if was determined to be a good mate.

"We have seen Meridian and I am confident in my belief that you will make more money with your job in Heatherfield," Cornelia muttered.

"Cornelia, could you please back off?" Hay Lin asked not in the least bit amused. Both her brothers were blacksmiths and she did not appreciate them being mocked!

"Fine." Cornelia turned her less than amused attention on Hay Lin. "And you should realize that I am completely, livid with you for keeping secrets from us." She was also miffed at Will.

"Don't blame her," Will said firmly. "It was my call and I did not think that this mate thing was an important enough development to mention." She inwardly snickered over Caleb's green glare of doom.

"What if one of us had fallen for him?" Cornelia asked. "And this pour soul finally decides to let her feelings be known . . . but she gets crushed by a completely ridiculous 'Will and I are blood mates' line . . . after pouring her heart and soul out."

"Have one of you fallen for me?" Caleb asked, producing an adorable grin. A smile that always did make everyone, but his mate, blush and the effect was no different this time—except that now both Will and Cornelia looked at him as if he were insane.

"Hey . . . you're hott," Irma replied shrugging. "But, I have not fallen for you or anyone else. Love is not for me."

Taranee was too embarrassed to answer the question, Caleb was a very handsome guy but she felt like Irma. Love was not something she was interested in . . . yet. She had no room for it with her school work, reading, writing, and Guardian duties.

"You are bound to Will, Captain Caveman," Cornelia reminded him. "Stop flirting with them!"

"I am not flirting," Caleb replied lazily.

"Spare me the lies." Cornelia glanced over at Will—who seemed to be bored with the turn of the conversation. Something about this situation was . . . off. Why was Will not totally smitten with Caleb? It if were her, and if she had never met Peter, she would be do everything within her power to win Caleb's heart. No one could question her methods because he would be her mate. Either Will was mad at Caleb because she, too, thought that he had tricked her or there was more to this story. Will did not like Caleb at all . . . _but why?_ "Does Mrs. Lin know about this?"

"Nope," was the singular reply.

Something or someone was rotten in the state of Heatherfield and Cornelia was determined to find out what or who was the culprit.

Will needed one of her Ten Commandments of Dating List stat, pronto, or as soon as humanly possible. Green eyes over there would run all over her if she did not have some kind of a defense.

* * *

When Hay Lin requested to let Caleb roam free in Heatherfield, Yan Lin had compassion for the cause and agreed with her without much of an argument. After thanking her, Caleb and Hay Lin hit the road in Hay Lin's yellow Volkswagen Beetle.

They went to the arcade first and then the bookstore to get some comics. The day would have been perfect for Hay Lin but Aldarn's glaring absence was hard to ignore. She wanted him to see her favorite places, as well. Maybe one day that dream would be possible.

After spending a few hours at those two places, they went into Sullivan's Corner to order a large pizza and some buffalo wings. Caleb did not know where their next destination was and when he asked, Hay Lin's answer warned him that she was matchmaking again.

They were on the way to Will's home.

When he heard this, his mind was not at all on the pleasant smelling food in the square box, called pizza. He started to memorize the way to her house from the point where he found out the truth. The starting point was near the Silver Dragon. In the car—or motorized yellow wagon—they reached her house quickly. He knew it would take him longer to reach it on foot.

He was surprised as he got out of the car because her home was gigantic. The building was at least five stories high. "Now I see why Cornelia thinks I would not be much to tell her mother about. I could never afford this," he muttered. Will did not carry herself like she came from a rich family.

Hay Lin giggled. "Many people live here. This is an apartment building."

He had read about those in Taranee's books and Hay Lin's comics. "It is still imposing."

"Will's apartment probably could fit in ours and we and we would still have a lot of space left." She had not actually witnessed this truth with her own eyes but Will had said as much to her.

"That seems impossible."

"A lot of people live here."

He was stuck with holding the stupid square box that held the pizza as Hay Lin—holding the smaller box—marched ahead toward the building. Will buzzed them up and soon they were inside the building. Will lived on the fifth floor which they traveled to by the way of an elevator.

Riding in an elevator was a new experience for Caleb and it produced the weirdest feeling of helplessness and vulnerability. When they arrived on the right floor he was completely disoriented. "Never put me on one of those again," Caleb commanded. Her reply was a innocent smile. He was so mentally confused that he forgot to count the doors to Will's unit, but when they reached it, he was back to himself and noted the number on the door . . . 514.

Hay Lin gripped the box containing the buffalo wings with her left hand as she gave a sound knock to the door with her right hand. After a few seconds the door opened.

"You know, you did not have to knock—" Will's eyes widened in horror as she realized Hay Lin was not alone.

Caleb was just as stunned by her attire. She had to be wearing underwear and nothing else. He could not stop his eyes from studying her petite form. The moment only lasted for a second before the door was promptly slammed shut in his face.

Caleb smirked. "It seems as if she was not expecting me," Caleb said.

"That must have been embarrassing," Hay Lin said, in high spirits.

He decided that having Hay Lin as an ally to conquer Will could very well turn out to be, a good thing.

* * *

Susan watched Will practically break the sound barrier running to her room. She rolled her eyes heavenward and hurried to the door. Teenagers and their weird mood swings! She opened the door expecting to see a Jehovah's Witness—with the way Will made such a hasty retreat—but it was Hay Lin and the green eyed waiter from the previous night. What was his name again?

"Hi!" Hay Lin exclaimed before Susan could say anything. She smiled happily and waved with her free hand.

"Hello, Hay Lin," Susan said. An intrigued smile upturned her lips. Will had said that Hay Lin was coming over to watch a movie with her but she had not mentioned that _he _would be with her.

She could only surmise that Will had not expected him and that is the reason that she had made her hasty retreat. A female friend you would let in the house before you finished dressing but a guy—who was not exactly a friend—was another story entirely.

"This is Caleb," Hay Lin explained. "Caleb this is Will's mother, Mrs. Vandom."

"Hello, Caleb," Susan said. She extended her hand out to him. He balanced the pizza with his left hand as he returned the gesture by giving her hand a firm shake with his right hand.

"Hi." He had the most charming smile. "It is nice to officially meet the mother of that little fireball that just slammed the door in my face."

Handsome, sexy, and the best feature . . . a sense of humor. There was also a dangerous aura that surrounded him. No wonder Will was on high alert around this guy. "And it is nice to make the acquaintance of the young man who can make said little charming fireball, retreat." Both teens laughed at this response. "Please, come in."

She stepped aside so they could enter the apartment.

Susan disliked that she had to finish typing the dictation of a very important meeting that occurred at the office, on the previous Friday. She wanted to stay and watch the—fireworks between Will and Caleb—movie. "Pizza! How did you know that neither Will and I can cook to save our lives? Well, we can cook . . . it just isn't pretty . . . or good."

"Just a guess," Hay Lin replied in amusement. The pizza and wings were more like a peace offering to Will because she invited Caleb without actually warning or telling her about it.

Susan smiled as she snatched the box of pizza from Caleb, with all the speed and agility of a ninja. She hurried to the coffee table and gently sat the box of pizza on it. "What movies did you bring?" She opened the box and swiped a slice of the extra cheese, chicken, green pepper, and mushroom pie. She took a huge bite of the slice and looked as if she had found Utopia.

"Batman Begins," Hay Lin replied proudly.

"If only money grew on trees," Susan declared. "I could spend the evening watching the most handsome man alive put evil in its place, but instead . . ." she let the sentence unfinished as she bit into her slice of pizza. She waited until she chewed and swallowed it before saying, "This pizza is getting me into the zone."

* * *

Caleb decided that Will's mother was just as different as her daughter. Before Will made her return she had managed to swipe another slice of pizza and then had to be practically pulled out of the room by Will.

Unfortunately for Caleb, Will had changed or at least put jeans in a shirt over her underwear and if she was still embarrassed by the earlier scene, she was hiding it well.

She wasn't gone long before she hurried back to her guests. "Hay Lin, you would pick a movie that stars my mom's favorite actor."

"Your mom has really good taste."

"What are you doing here, Caleb?" Will asked. She picked up the DVD case, opened it, and got the CD out. "I thought that you were grounded." She hurriedly put it in the DVD player and then sat on the couch between Caleb and Hay Lin.

"I pulled some strings," Hay Lin replied proudly.

"So you didn't smuggle him out?" Will asked. She grabbed the remote to the player and pressed play.

"No, she did not smuggle me out," Caleb replied. "And I was not grounded." He could have left to explore Heatherfield at any time, if that was a goal high on his agenda but it was not. Since Hay Lin wanted him to see the city so much that she confronted Yan Lin about it, he saw no harm in humoring her.

"Sure you weren't."

"Caleb has not seen Batman Begins, yet," Hay Lin explained, reaching over to get herself a slice of pizza. Will did the same and then Caleb.

"You're in for a treat, Caleb," Will declared. "Batman—otherwise known as—The Dark Knight, is someone I believe that you will be able to relate to."

"I am overwhelmed by suspense," he muttered. He was more interesting in the pizza he was eating. It was delicious. He had never tasted anything like it!

"That is annoying," Will muttered. She gave him a dirty look and then concentrated on her pizza. He figured she would not see the wit in him saying the exact opposite of what he was feeling. He should make a habit of it just to annoy her but then remembered that he had made it his mission to make her fall for him so decided against the idea.

He found himself engrossed into the storyline of the movie from the opening sequence. He could relate to the protagonist in the film—it irked him that Will remarked that he would before the movie even started. The lad had seen his parents murdered right before his very eyes—like Caleb—and because of that life-altering event, the boy was forever changed.

No longer a boy.

No longer human.

He was no longer normal and needed to found an outlet somewhere or find relief in death. The outlet that Bruce Wayne had found was awe inspiring but it was something Caleb could not see himself doing.

Gotham meant everything to Batman but Meridian meant nothing to Caleb.

* * *

_Why is Caleb in my home?_

That thought was the dominate one running through Will's head as she tried to watch the movie.

_He now knows where I live._

Batman Begins was one of her favorite movies but she could not concentrate on it because of the evil knight sitting beside her. His presence was too domineering. He was sitting on her couch, watching her television, and breathing her air.

Her very own Fortress of Solitude breached by her very own Dark Rebel.

She glanced over at Hay Lin to see if she picked up on her mood. Hay Lin was mimicking a punch sequence from the movie with one hand and stuffing the last slice of pizza in her mouth with the other. Obviously, she was totally oblivious to Will's turmoil.

_You are overreacting, Will Vandom, _she chided herself. _All he is doing is watching a movie._ In truth, it seemed he was enthralled with it. _Hay Lin and Caleb are living it up and I am driving myself crazy. _She raised her efforts in trying to enjoy the film, but no matter how hard she tried, Caleb's presence thwarted her efforts.

She was too damn aware of him.

Knowing Caleb as well as she did, she figured he had forgotten she was even there. That meant he had won this battle of wills without even trying.

She wished that the other Guardians had been able to make it. Their presence would have made his less disconcerting, but they all had previous engagements. Irma had a paper to write, Taranee had to study for an exam, and Cornelia had a rare date with Peter.

Elyon Brown would have been welcome company, as well, but she had a new job at a bookstore and she was working that night.

Hay Lin sure picked a hell of a way to keep her mind off her father. It was working all too well.

* * *

Football was not a sport for a female—especially one that was supposed to be Caleb's mate. The guys on the field were huge and looked as if they were trying to kill each other and Will was standing on the sidelines, waiting for her chance to die.

The game was for the goal of running a ball down the field and declared a battle won—once you made it in the end zone. Whoever did this the most times—out of two teams—won the war. This was not an easy task with the opposing team there to stop you by using brute force.

To state the matter plainly, men were putting their bodies through brutal contact all in the name of fun. It was a dumb pastime.

This dimension of Earth was the one that deserved the tyranny of King Phobos. They spent precious time on the most frivolous of pursuits, all in the name of an illusion called happiness.

Life was so unfair.

"Guys . . . maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Hay Lin stated the obvious from her perch on the seat beside him. "Will is so small compared to the other players. She could get hurt."

Hay Lin was the reason Caleb was even there. She had found the time to make him a school uniform during his stay with her family. He was wearing it and it was the reason he was able to get on campus without being discovered. He blended in quite well and only had a couple other students to inquire about who he was.

"I agree," Taranee replied. She frowned in displeasure. "We should go down there and try to talk her out of this."

"You guys worry too much," Irma declared. "Will, can handle this."

"Handle what?" Caleb asked. "Having every bone in her body broken when one of those guys tackle her?" He had half a mind to storm down the bleachers, jump down on the field, and then carry the redhead home to her mother. This was an embarrassing event for them both because she was his mate. What crazy stuff she decided to do reflected him.

"It is a tryout, not a real game," Irma replied. "And she has on the padding and helmet to protect herself."

"This is ridiculous," Caleb muttered.

"And it is also . . . very pleasing to the eye." Irma grinned wickedly as she watched the guys on the field. "I should have brought my camera."

"Where are the cheerleaders?" Taranee asked. She sometimes watched the squad train—or at least read a book or did homework while they trained—but not enough to know their location. They trained in the gym, the football field, the baseball field, or sometimes on the front lawn of the campus. In her opinion, their schedule was very random.

"They are on the baseball field today," Hay Lin replied. "They were supposed to practice in the gym but it was such a beautiful day." She explained to Caleb what cheerleaders were.

"There is actual a squad that train to cheer these idiots on?" Caleb asked flabbergasted.

Irma giggled almost evilly. "Yes and Cornelia is their leader." If only she were there to hear Caleb's slam. It would have been a priceless moment. Corni and even sweet Elyon would have tried to shove their pom-poms down his throat. They considered cheerleading a sacred art form and anybody who did not share that philosophy was the enemy.

_Figures, _he thought rolling his eyes heavenward. "Too bad the people of Meridian are not free to have time to create such weird, meaningless games." The girls looked at him with sympathy. "They are much too busy with the single basic need to please King Phobos so they can stay alive until the next day so they can repeat the process."

"Now that we are around, that is going to change," Hay Lin declared. Taranee nodded in agreement.

"You damn right," Irma declared.

"_Kill them."_ Caleb's green eyes widened in shock at the command that suddenly invaded his head. _"Kill the Guardians and then you can continue your game without their interference."_

_Out of my head, now! _He silently commanded the intruder, putting up mental barriers that gave him a massive headache, but because of the barriers the voice that was repeating the orders in his head—like a mantra—was being pushed back.

He could not make it completely go away but he could keep it suppressed.

His eyes quickly scanned the area to see if he was the only one, whose mind had been invaded. He and the girls had not been the only ones who came to see the tryouts and the players themselves could also be a threat.

Every eye of the people who sat in the bleachers were now on them. "Girls."

"Yes?" Hay Lin asked, her eyes on the football field. All the action had stopped and she was wondering why. Everyone on the field seemed to be staring at Will. What in the world was going on?

"I am certain that everyone around us, is now under the control of King Phobos and will attack you."

"What?!" Came the collective reply from Hay Lin, Taranee, and Irma. Taranee and Irma had also noticed the change in atmosphere on the field but after Caleb's revelation, they along with Hay Lin were watching the people sitting in the bleachers around them.

Everyone was staring at them and as if by some kind of cue, from an unseen source, they all stood to their feet.

"Okay, that's creepy." Irma quickly hurried to her feet. "I officially think we have stepped inside the new low budget Zombie High movie," she declared. "And as usual I won't my ticket money back and I want to kill the idiot that created this film."

* * *

_This was a bad idea_, Will thought. Everyone on or near the field—including the non-menacing waterboy—was giving her the evil eye._ A very, very bad idea._

Sudden movement at her side had her instantly on guard. She stopped a large hand that was reaching for her neck by turning to the side, and grabbing her attacker by his huge wrist. She used his strength against him and flipped him over her shoulder. He landed on his back, hard, on the ground.

Her attacker was Coach!

She had no time to ponder this before everyone on the field started to walk slowly toward her.

* * *

Elyon Brown was furious! It was an emotion almost foreign to the sweet teen. She had Cornelia—who was laying down on the ground—wrapped protectively in her arms. Cornelia's right foot was twisted at a weird angle. It did not take a rocket scientist to figure out that her ankle was broken.

The other members of their squad had purposely dropped her, Elyon was certain about that fact. They were all staring at Cornelia as if she were their enemy and not their captain. Elyon had little doubt that they would attack again and with Cornelia's injury, she was defenseless against them.

Elyon stood up and put herself between the enemy and Cornelia. She would be Cornelia's defense. These despicable people were her friends no longer. No one would touch her best friend when she was there to stop them.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Elyon demanded tearfully. "Why would you purposely drop her?"

"Must kill Cornelia." Was the collective reply. "Kill Cornelia."

As their squad advanced closer their movements reminded Elyon of zombies because of the sluggish like quality.

"Elyon they are not themselves," Cornelia managed to say. "Just run away and don't worry about me! Do not let them hurt you!"

Was Cornelia serious? Did she really think that she would abandon her at a time like this. Corni always stood by her side so she would do the same for her.

"I will not let any of you lay another finger on Cornelia!" Elyon looked less than menacing in her purple leotard but the determined look in her defiant eyes revealed that she meant business. She was no Buffy The Vampire Slayer but she was not a damsel in distress either.

If only she had her taser, then she would feel a lot more confident in her ability to protect Cornelia.

As weird luck would have it, the ground under the other squad members' feet gave way and then they sank about a foot into the ground. Gravel quickly filled inside the hole the ground had made, burying their feet and trapping them where they stood.

Elyon was momentarily disabled by astonishment but quickly snapped out of the emotion so she could help Cornelia before the others made their way out of the trap.

She helped Cornelia to her feet and let her lean most of her weight against her. Elyon thought she could physically feel her friend's pain as she winced from the movement. She knew it was best not to move her but leaving Cornelia alone—while she went in search for help—with these psychos was completely out of the question.

She turned so she could get Cornelia back into the safety of the gymnasium but other students had come along to block that path.

They were, also, chanting Cornelia's name softly.

_What is going on? _Elyon thought frantically. _It's like I am in an episode of Supernatural._ But she very much doubted that two sexy brothers would come to the rescue. "All of you leave us alone, right now!" She commanded. "You do no want me to get angry!" She hoped that they would not call her bluff and for some reason they did not. They parted to make a path for them but they all still chanted Cornelia's name.

Had everyone but Cornelia and she gone completely insane?

* * *

"Water!"

Irma used her water attack to keep the other students away from them as she and the others descending down the bleachers. During their practice sessions, the girls had been training to use their powers without being in Guardian form. Her water attack was strong enough to knock their pursuers off their feet but not strong enough to do any serious damage.

Hay Lin held The Heart in the palms of her hands because Will had entrusted it to her during the tryout. Caleb's confirmed to them that this was a Guardian problem. He made them understand that their classmates were not themselves and would not be coherent enough to understand that they—the girls—were using unnatural powers to defend themselves. Hay Lin passed The Heart to Caleb. "Air!" She moved her fingers as if she was molding some clay into a work of art. She created a barrier of powerful wind between Will and most of the football players and the others who were trying out for the team.

Irma and Taranee rushed to protect her back from the people in the stands around them.

Caleb rushed ahead and then vaulted over the railing, landing on his haunches—with all the grace of a feline—several feet down on the field. He quickly put himself between Will and the guys who ended up on her side of Hay Lin's wall of wind.

Adrenaline and the need to survive almost caused Will to attempt flattening Caleb's head with the helmet that she had been wearing earlier for protection. She used it and the combat skills her father had taught her to keep herself alive. Everyone on the field had become an enemy to her very life and she had took that threat seriously. She refused to use energy attacks because she did not want to cause irreparable damage to her opponents. She had a better harness upon her powers but not enough to use them on human beings.

Caleb ducked under the helmet and used the maneuver to sweep Charles Wilson's legs out from under him. She was relieved that she had at least one ally in all this. Well maybe more than one ally.

The wind attack had to come from Hay Lin. Which meant that this bazaar event had King Phobos written all over it.

He was saying something to her but it took several seconds for her to focus on his words and not on the enemy. "What?" she asked Caleb as she threw her helmet and hit Micheal—the guy who asked her to tryout—directly in the face with it. He fell to the ground and this time was not so quick to get back to his feet.

Caleb grounded a football player with a powerful kick to the chest. "They are all under the control of a host being, who has been infected by a repressor from Meridian!"

"What repressor?"

"The host and the repressor have to be somewhere on or near the grounds of this school. The frequency of the repressor does not reach that far but for everyone within the range of its power, it is absolute!" He was speaking loudly to be heard over the wind. "You should be able to locate them with the help of The Heart." Caleb put The Heart in her hands. "We have to hurry. The host and the infected never live long after being infected."

Usually this type of creature only acquired a host so that it could feed to survive but since this particular one sent out orders to kill The Guardians, instead of finding nourishment, meant that it was under the control of someone else and that someone had to be King Phobos.

Should they transform in front of their classmates, teachers, and coaches? Obviously, Hay Lin and maybe even Irma and Taranee had already used their powers in front of the others. _What is the right decision? _"We cannot transform in front of our classmates!"

"They will not remember it and if you do not pick up the pace, even if they somehow do remember, they will not be alive to tell the tale!"

Those words settled her inner conflict. "Guardians Unite!" Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin transformed into the Guardians of the Veil.

Will, The Guardian of Energy, grabbed Caleb around the waist. She flew upwards several yards above the field and the three other Guardians soon joined her. Their adversaries started to throw whatever object they could at them.

"We have to find Cornelia," Taranee, The Guardian of Fire, declared.

"There is no time," Caleb muttered.

"She could be hurt or worse!" Hay Lin, The Guardian of Air, wailed.

"Fine! Two of you find her and two of you go after the host!"

"Baseball field!" Will, holding on to Caleb with her right hand, released The Heart with her left hand. It opened a portal. "Hay Lin . . . Taranee, find and protect Cornelia. Irma, Caleb, and I will hunt down the host!"

"How will we find you?" Taranee asked.

"Once you locate Cornelia come back through the portal," Will commanded. "We will leave a trail for you guys to follow."

Hay Lin and Taranee flew inside of the portal. "Heart, find the host and the agent!" Will commanded. It started to float through the air slowly but quickly picked up speed as it went to its destination. It even provided pink dust as a trail to follow for the other Guardians when they returned.

Will and Irma, The Guardian of Water, were able to easily keep up with it, even with Will carrying Caleb, by the way of her hands wrapped securely around his balled fists.

The people on the ground turned in the direction that they were flying to follow them on foot. Will hoped that they reached the source of all this before it was too late. Everyone—fellow students, friends, and the faculty and staff—under the influence of the repressor would die if they did not succeed.

Will sped up behind The Heart and Irma was right behind them.

The Heart flew up to the very top of the castle that served as their school. It looked as if it would break through the huge stain glass window but at the point of impact, fazed through the glass, making it easily through to the other side.

Will and Irma stopped flying through the air, mere centimeters away from the huge window. Irma was preparing to use her mastery of water to freeze it and then remove it gently so none of the shards of it hurt anyone on the ground.

Caleb—who had no such loyalties and who was desperate to find the host—had other ideas. He raised his legs upwards to kick through the obstacle of glass. He legs fazed through the glass.

The invisible portal The Heart had made was still open!

Irma and Will shared a dumbfounded look and then flew through the glass.

The old storage room was dimly lit from the blue glow of the rogue portal in the center of the room. Near the entrance of the portal boxes of different sizes were upended, their contents scattered upon the floor, and among old holiday decorations and other unimportant school articles . . . lay the figure of a man.

Will released Caleb's hands and then they all approached the motionless figure. The Guardians glided slowly over the boxes and Caleb maneuvered around them on foot. The man on the ground was familiar to Will and Irma. It was the school janitor!

"Luke!" Irma's eyes widened in horror over the sight before her. He barely looked like himself. Luke had always been a lean man but now looked as if he was only made up of skin and bone. His skin was deathly pale and every beat of his heart seemed to jar his body as if he was receiving a small electric shock. "What's happening to him?" Irma demanded. She landed on the floor and then rushed over to his side. She sat down on her knees on the floor so she could cradle Luke's head in her lap.

Will turned a questioning gaze toward Caleb as her right hand seemingly unconsciously reached backwards, holding The Heart toward the portal to close it.

"This man is the host." Caleb felt drops of blood escape his nose. He quickly stopped the flow of blood with his right hand. "The repressor is living inside of him." His voice was muffled by his hand.

Will was close enough to him to see the blood. "Why are you bleeding?" She did not see him take a hit from the enemy but maybe the injury happened before he reached her on the football field.

"It's nothing," he replied quickly. All they had to do was destroy the host and repressor and then all would be unpleasantly, delightful nightmare.

"How can we destroy a creature that is inside of him?" Irma's cloak of humor was officially shattering. She looked back down at her friend but since the portal was no more, it was hard to see his pale face, plainly.

"Light!" Will commanded softly. The chandelier above them flickered with a weak light which soon became very bright. Caleb was looking as pale as the man on the ground. "Caleb." _Is he infected too? _She tried to shrug the question aside but still it lingered in her mind. If he were infected, that would mean he would be trying to kill them.

"Suffocate it."

"How?"

"If the host suffocates then the repressor suffocates."

Realization struck both Guardians at the same time. "But that means Luke will die," Irma said, horrified. He already looked so close to death's door but she could not help but hope that he would make a full recovery.

"We can't do that," Will said softly. "There has to be another way." _There always is another way._

"He's dying anyway." More blood escaped from his nose. "And if you don't suffocate the repressor, everyone under the influence of it will die along with it."

"But that means . . . aren't you infected too?" Irma asked.

"What?" Will looked from Caleb to Irma and then back again. "You are not under its control. You are acting of your own free will . . . right?" Of course what Irma said had to be the truth. Caleb himself had told her that anyone within the vicinity of the host was infected but he wasn't acting like the other infected.

The light from the chandelier got brighter.

"Attacks like this are rare but Aldarn and I still wanted to be prepared for them just in case. We trained our minds so we would never fall prey to an attack such as this. We would be able to find the source and kill it before the host and then the repressor both died." He did not like the way Will was looking at him at all. She looked as if she cared and he did not believe that for one minute. "Kill him or I will."

"It is not like you to be so heartless, Caleb," Irma said passionately. "He has a family! He has a life!"

"I refuse to die this way!" He made a move to get around the stunned Will but when he put his full weight upon it, his right leg gave out from under him like it was not even there. He fell down to one knee, the impact of his knee hitting the stone floor sent more pain to mingle with the pain in his head. He remained in this position by pure will and by Will, herself, who had placed her hands on his shoulders to keep him steady. "He is dying, so is the repressor, and so are we the infected."

"We can't kill him," Irma said softly. _What should we do? There has to be another way? _"Will!"

Will's mind started going over possible actions they could take. "Irma, use water to flood his lungs," she commanded.

"No!"

"If we can mimic or reproduce the sensation of drowning maybe we can get to the repressor that way."

"How does that help Luke?"

"Remember I told you that I was a life guard last summer?" Irma nodded. "I know cardiopulmonary resuscitation." Her voice was soft but firm. "I will do all I can to resuscitate him. That means that we can shut him down, killing the repressor and then bring Luke back to life."

"How do you know that it will work?" Caleb asked before Irma could do so.

"I can only try," she replied simply. She looked at him sternly. "But I have to ask Caleb . . . is this, truthfully, the only way to save you . . . and the others?" Caleb proved that he could be less than trustworthy dealing with certain matters. She hoped that this was not one of those times and if it was she would never forgive him.

"The only other way is killing you Guardians before the repressor and host die. Only then would the repressor set us all free but the host more than likely will still die."

"I can't do this, Will," Irma said in defeat. "I can't. He's my friend." A look of desperation filled her eyes. "There has to be another way."

"I would do it for you but I can't control the force of the energy I use," Will said. "I could use too much power and take him to a point where he could not be resuscitated."

"Don't make me do this."

"If you do not, instead of one _possible _death hanging over the head of you new Guardians, you will have many. My own included." Caleb was being absolutely ruthless with his words but Irma figured the threat of his impending death was weighing heavily upon him.

But to paint the death of everyone as the possible fault of the Guardians, was an unforgivable tactic even if there was some small grain of truth to it.

"I know that you can do this, Irma," Will said. "And I promise you that I will do everything within my power to bring him back." She sighed and turned to look at Irma directly in eyes. "Trust in me, Irma."

"Alright." Irma closed her eyes, willing the tears, that were threatening to fall, to go away. "You two are a verbally, dangerous duo." She placed her left hand over Luke's mouth and nose. "Water." Her voice was soft. She wanted to detach herself from what was going on but if she did so then she would maybe mess this up. She watched like a hawk until she saw and felt his heart stop. She felt with her hand when he stopped trying to take in breaths.

"It's done," she said softly. She looked over a Will and was startled to see that Caleb had collapsed. It must of occurred during the time that she was concentrating on Luke. Will had been kneeling down beside him, holding his hand. Irma wanted to ask if he was alright but knew it was pointless inquiry. He would only be okay if this plan of Will's worked.

Will got up and hurried over to Luke and Irma moved aside.

She watched Will calmly, perform CPR on Luke. To be so patient when the outcome was so uncertain . . . Irma did not think she could manage it. Maybe she could if she did not have an emotional stake in the situation but she hoped that she would never have to find out. There could be so many outcomes of this and the he majority of said conclusions were all bad.

Irma sent a silent prayer up to whoever was listening and she seriously hoped that King Phobos would be the one who received the appeal.

Then it finally happened, Will stopped her ministrations just as Luke coughed up water and a creature that looked like a pure white eel. "Lightning!" Will pointed at the creature, the energy manifested at the tip of her finger and then struck the creature, turning it to dust. The recoil of the energy sent her arm backwards almost dislocating her shoulder. "Ow." She gently moved the hand that was cradling Luke's head to rub her arm. She then moved so she could check on Caleb's status as Irma comforted Luke.

"You're going to be okay," Irma whispered to the older man.

"Thank you . . . Irma." He smiled at her and then closed his eyes.

Something was not right.

Will knew this as a disturbing truth as she studied Caleb. He looked very close to death's door. His color had not returned at all and his eyes weren't focusing on anything in particular . . . He was gasping for breath. "Caleb."

"What an absurd way to die." He could barely get the words through his lips.

Die! Why would he say something like that? Irma and she had defeated the repressor. "You're going to be okay. We destroyed the repressor." He words were to assure him but she was very uncertain herself after seeing his condition.

"The repressor was inside the host too long," he explained. Her eyes widened in shock. "My fate was sealed the moment I entered the gates of this school."

Her head bowed to where he could not see her face. "Everyone?"

"Everyone."

What did I do wrong?" He could not see the emotion in her face but he heard it in her tone.

"You underestimated your enemies. You live in this world of freedom and compliance. This is not a cartoon or a comic. It is reality and the reality is . . . King Phobos will stop at nothing to have his sister's powers.

"How can I fix this? How can I save everyone?" _How can I save you?_

"A miracle." A sobbed escaped her and then she looked up at him tearful defeat.

"I'm sorry." The bulbs could not contain the excessive amount of energy that her turbulent emotions fed into them and exploded.

* * *

Everyone except Elyon Brown had fallen. Cornelia, Taranee, and Hay Lin could only surmise that Will and Irma had failed to complete their part of the mission before they could get there to help them.

The faculty and their fellow classmates were all assumed dead. The girls were shocked to the core, hoping at least one that they checked would be alive but there wasn't anyone breathing.

Elyon. She had somehow been immune to the infection that have inflicted everyone else around her. Cornelia had noticed earlier that the infected seemed to follow Elyon's command but now that they were all dead she could not quite wrap her thoughts around the significance of that fact.

Elyon—stood in the middle of the gym—and now had a crazed look in her eyes. She was in the grips of shock and the others did not know if she would ever recover from it.

Hay Lin and Taranee were almost to that point themselves. Cornelia was the only one not paralyzed by the emotion. "We have to find Will and Irma so we can find a way to reverse this." _They cannot all be dead._

"Why?" Elyon shouted to no one in particular. She feel to her knees and covered her ears. She had to be dreaming. Yes! That was it! A dream! Taranee and Hay Lin were flying fairies for goodness sake! All she had to do was wake up!

"This day never happened! This is only a dream!"

"Elyon!" Cornelia's voice was heard as her friend was enveloped inside a purple void. Soon Cornelia and the others were overtaken by the void as well. "Elyon!"

* * *

Will awoke drenched in sweat. "Caleb!" Her eyes quickly studied her surroundings. She was in her room and not at the school. Her eyes automatically flew to her alarm clock. It was 11:59.

Had that entire, horrible experience just been a nightmare?

The entire ordeal seemed so real. Will touched her face—her heavy breathing slicing through the silence—and it was still wet from her tears.

She was still crying.

In her nightmare The Guardians had suffered a great loss by the hands of King Phobos. Many of their friends, fellow classmates, and the faculty of Heatherfield High had died as a result of the King's devious plot.

Caleb had died.

In those last moments as he lay there suffering, the real Caleb had made a brief but powerful appearance. Faced with the reality that revenge was a goal that he would no longer be able to achieve, there was no reason to keep up his facade.

"_If only we had met each other under different circumstances. You and I would have been a great . . ." _His soul left his body before he could finish that surprising statement.

What was he going to say? Her guess would be team. But what did it matter since it was only a stupid nightmare?

A nightmare that seemed so real, she was still shaken to her very core.

The earlier Guardian meeting had gotten to her and must have resulted in this horrible dream. Cornelia making her acknowledge that trying out for the team would cause her Guardian duties to suffer and the hot buffalo wings she had eaten earlier, had to also be triggers.

She was so not going to tryout for the football team after that horrorfest.

"It was not a dream." The unexpected voice startled Will. The voice had come from her iPod speakers, which were connected to her iPod. It was sitting on her desk beside The Heart. "And it will happen once again if you do not act swiftly." The Heart glowed bright pink in the darkness as the voice spoke.

Was The Heart communicating with her through her iPod?! Was she still dreaming?!

"Happen again." Will repeated the words softly.

"Yes, time was reset until a time before the incident occurred."

"How is that even possible? Did you do it?"

"You and I would only have that kind of power if all the other Guardians were there to make my entire strength complete and even if the other Guardians were with us, you girls are not yet strong enough to tap into that level of skill."

"I theorize that the lost princess of Meridian may have had a hand in this event. She is the only being that I know of—other than her brother Phobos—who has that kind of power. I do not believe King Phobos was our salvation."

"How do I stop everyone from dying again?"

* * *

Hay Lin did not know why Will had called such a late and spontaneous Guardian meeting. It was 12:30 on a school night and normally Hay Lin would be asleep. Will gave no warning of this meeting when she and Caleb was over at her apartment mere hours earlier watching Batman Begins.

Will remained close-lipped about the subject of the meeting as they waited for Cornelia to arrive. In fact, she sat in a chair in a corner by herself, with here knees hugged to her chest, and her right forearm resting over her knees. She was gnawing on the thumbnail of her left hand, nervously.

Every now and then she would glance at Caleb but then her eyes would dart back to their mission of staring at the wall.

Her behavior was very odd and Hay Lin was sure that the other occupants of the room were picking up on it too. Hay Lin decided that it was kind of disturbing.

"Cornelia's late," Will muttered, finally.

"I call for a motion for you to forget about her and go ahead and tell us what is bothering you," Irma said. "Because you are seriously starting to freak me out." Hay Lin wanted to second that motion but remained quiet.

"No," Will said with finality. "I only want to relive that experience once and then I want to try and forget that it ever happened." Emotion filled her voice and tears filled her eyes. She then went back to the important duties of biting her thumbnail and staring at the wall.

Hay Lin looked at Yan Lin for guidance but she was watching Will in concern. She then looked to Caleb but he was also watching Will. Had he noticed that he was the only other person in the room that Will would look at? She decided he had to be blind if he had not noticed it.

Ten minutes later in irate Cornelia arrived on the scene. She and Caleb were the only ones not in pajamas. "This better be good." Hay Lin knew that she would have said more if her grandmother had not been present. This impromptu meeting must've infringed upon her time with Peter.

"Tomorrow has already happened." Will's voice was soft.

Cornelia was the only one who looked at her as if she was crazy. "What?"

"Tomorrow has already happened and I know from personal experience, that I would soon forget, if possible . . . many people will die."

"What? You are psychic now?" Cornelia asked in disbelief.

"When I woke up, I thought that it had been . . . just a dream—and I know that this sounds crazy—but, the Heart of Kandrakar informed me that what happened was very real."

"Since when has The Heart had the ability to speak?" Irma wanted to bring some rationality into this conversation. Electrical appliances had been able to speak to Will but The Heart had never spoken before.

Her words seemed to sober Cornelia. "Since never," she replied. "You were still dreaming, Will."

Yan Lin knew that The Heart had the ability to speak but decided to wait to hear the entire story before interceding. The Heart had vowed to her that it would never speak again some time ago. It had been so distraught over its previous keeper's betrayal. It had no desire to get as intimate with Will as it had with its previous keepers.

"I have always been able to speak." Everyone stared at the pendant that rested on the middle of the table near Will's iPod. The voice was coming from the speakers of the device. "Every since a tragic event that happened before I met you new Guardians . . . I decided that the ability was a hindrance."

"You and Will traveled to the future," Cornelia prompted slowly.

"No we were all in the present. Because of the events that happened on Monday someone, that Will and I theorize was the lost Princess, turned back time itself with her powers to prevent it."

"The princess," Yan Lin gasped. Could Will know her identity? Was their search over before it even truly begin? The magnitude of the answers of these questions would finally put the new Guardians on a level playing field with King Phobos.

"Did you see her?" Hay Lin asked.

"Do you know who she is?" Taranee asked.

"I did not see her," Will replied. "But maybe . . . one of you did."

"Tell us everything and leave nothing out," Yan Lin commanded.

Will told them what happened from her point-of-view and then The Heart told the story for its point-of-view.

The others could only recognize what they said as the truth. Luke's name and his role in the story struck a tragic chord within Irma. Hay Lin admitted that she had indeed made Caleb a school uniform and of her scheme to get him on the school campus.

Caleb knew of the creature that attacked Luke. He felt it was too much of a coincidence for Will to even conceive of such a creature. Plus his death . . . "I died."

"Yes." She was looking down at her hands, which were now clasped together in her lap.

"Where were we during all this?" Taranee asked softly. "And why can't we remember anything?"

"Will only remembers because she is my keeper," The Heart answered. "I regret this is so because it was truly traumatic event for her."

"It is a good thing that I remember," Will said softly. "If that were not the case, we would walk right back into that trap again. And what if this time the princess isn't there to bail us out of it? Do you guys even realize how many people died?"

"Oh, Will." Hay Lin wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on her shoulder. During the telling of the events that occurred, Hay Lin had moved from her perch on the cot beside Caleb to a chair beside Will. "We will fix this."

"What if one of us did encounter the Princess?" Cornelia wondered aloud.

"Since neither Will nor I encountered her it is unfortunately, lost information that can never be recovered," The Heart replied. "Unless the princess, herself, reveals it."

"We have to free Mr. Winters from the repressor before school starts," Will declared. "The repressor will not have anyone to infect but maybe a security guard or two. We cannot let that horrible future happen again!"

"But how can we defeat it without people who may or may not being in the vicinity of the school dying?" Taranee asked softly.

"This form of creature does not live for very long. Twenty-four hours at the very least. It must have been slowly dying when it got the command to start controlling the infected. That is why there was no hope of survival for anyone," Caleb said.

"If there are creatures like this in Meridian, how have the rebels survived for this long?" Will asked. "The King's will should be absolute."

"There are animals in Meridian that King Phobos finds vulgar. Blunk and his kind being one example. I could have never anticipated him using one of them to get you girls. He must be really displeased with you."

"But, why?" Cornelia demanded. "We have out maneuvered him by good luck, alone. Any good King worth his kingdom would know that. We are not yet a real threat so why would he go to such extreme lengths?"

"There is never a true reason for madness," Yan Lin replied. "We must act quickly!"

"Agreed," Will replied. "We have let too much time pass already. I can open a portal so we can fold directly inside the storage room, but we open it at our practice site."

"Why?" Hay Lin asked. "It is quicker to just open it here."

"But what if the thing's power can reach through a portal? I will not put your family at risk."

"And the bridge should be deserted," Taranee said softly.

"Lets hurry," Irma commanded. "Luke's time is running out!"

"Guardians Unite!" Will called after she grabbed The Heart. The girls changed into their Guardian Forms. "Caleb, you are staying here."

"Do you think me a fool?" He looked insulted at the notion. "I was not planning to go."

"That's right . . . dying doesn't work into your plans so of course you would not join us," Will replied. "We'll be back."

_Like I care, _Caleb thought moodily.

"Be careful, Guardians, and try not to be seen by anyone," Yan Lin said.

Will walked to the door and opened it. She stepped over the threshold, looked around for potential witnesses, saw none, and then flew upwards, disappearing quickly from sight. The other Guardians quickly followed suit.

"Caleb, what are the odds of Irma's friend, Luke, truly surviving? I know that Will was able to revive him but that doesn't mean he was going to ultimately live through the encounter with the repressor."

He looked over at Yan Lin after closing the door. "There was no way he was going to live for very long. Will's plan of extracting the repressor was a brilliant one but it uses it's host like a battery. The energy that it consumes would be impossible for an older person to regain."

"I see," Yan Lin whispered. "If the day had not restarted, they would have lost so many. The princess's presence was truly a miracle."

"I suppose I owe her for my own life." Caleb loathed being indebted to such a creature. Now there was another reason that getting so close to Hay Lin had been a great folly. Only a few hours ago, he had let her persuade him into infiltrating the school so he could see Will's tryout.

The foolish decision had been a deadly one.

"You have Will to thank, as well. Her memory of the event is the only reason why we know that it happened. If she had not remembered than the events of the day would have repeated themselves."

And that fact made him feel even worse. Will now knew information about him that he did not. She had been vague about his death scene but he knew there was more there than what she had stated. Her eyes revealed that something had changed in reference to him in her own point-of-view.

Fate refused to be on his side, of late.

* * *

This time, the events at Heatherfield High unfolded differently. There was only a handful of security guards there and The Guardian of Earth restrained them with a vine attack she had perfected. She learned to summon the vines from her being but it took a lot of energy to do it.

Luke and the five guards were not the only ones in the storage room. Cedric was there in his reptilian form.

"You!" Will said angrily.

"You didn't mention him," Cornelia said in horror.

"My Sire knew that you were coming so he sent me," Cedric said. He closed his eyes, his forked tongue flicking out so he could better smell the blood of the young Guardians. "He is generous, indeed, to let me have such a decent meal."

"You don't scare us," Will said. "Hay Lin, give me a boost, will ya?" Her wings started flapping and she levitated several feet off the floor.

Hay Lin smirked and afterwards called, "Air!" She engulfed a small whirlwind around Will and then pushed her arms forward to propel Will, inside the whirlwind, through the air toward Cedric.

It was an attack that they had been perfected in practice. The force of Hay Lin's whirlwind, propelled Will through the air faster, and combined with Will's super strength gave her punch much more force. Will hit him in the chest with equal the amount of force of a train. Cedric had tried to block it but she had moved through the air faster than his arms could move. He was hurtled backwards inside the portal.

Will stopped her momentum by flying upwards—just before entering the portal—toward the high ceiling, somersaulting through the air and then landing hard in front of the portal. She stopped the impact by bending her knees during the landing.

While she was performing this maneuver, Irma and Taranee had rushed ahead and stuck their arms through the portal. They used their powers to keep Cedric forced back. Taranee used fire balls and Irma used an endless, powerful jet of water. When Will landed on the ground, they quickly moved aside so she could close the rouge portal.

Will held out The Heart to close the portal. Cedric came into view, slithering toward the portal—but it managed to close just before he reached it. The Guardians breathed a sigh of relief.

"That guy gives me the creeps," Taranee whispered, breathing hard.

"Irma, you know what to do," Will said turning to face her friends.

After Irma used her powers to flood Luke's lungs—blocking the flow of oxygen within his body—then the repressor and water was ejected from him, by Will successfully performing CPR on Luke. During the time that Luke was not breathing, the security guards lost consciousness but were breathing at a normal rhythm.

The repressor was allowed to die on its own without one of the Guardians helping along the process. They feared that helping the eel like creature along in it's death may had contributed to the death of the others in the original timeline.

After the repressor died and it's carcass disposed of by Taranee's fire, The Guardians checked the men, once more, to make sure that they were alive. The security guards were breathing normally, but still unconscious. Luke was visibly in worse shape them them but he was still alive.

The Guardians escaped the scene as the security guards started to slowly come back to consciousness. Will closed the portal quickly behind them.

* * *

Yan Lin awoke Hay Lin mere minutes after she had finally fallen into an unpeaceful like slumber. Once she gained her senses, she peered over at her alarm clock. She had a good thirty minutes before she had to get up to get ready for school.

Her grandmother knew not to wake her before it was time, Hay Lin would be completely useless for the rest of the day, so something having to do with her Guardian duties must have occurred.

"What happened?" Hay Lin asked frantically. She did not think she could take another attack from King Phobos in under a twenty-four hour period.

"Your school will not be in session today," Yan Lin said softly. "Apparently, there was a gas leak inside the school walls. Five security guards and a janitor were taken to the hospital after an anonymous call. The janitor is an serious condition but the guards are there only for observation. School will not be in session until they have determined what exactly happened to the men. It could take days for this to occur. Protecting you students are their first priority." They knew that it would be impossible for anyone to figure out exactly what happened at the school.

"No school." That was a great relief for Hay Lin in more ways than one.

"Try to get some more rest," Yan Lin commanded. "I will alert you if anything else occurs." She smiled fondly down at her granddaughter.

"Thank you, Grandmother."

* * *

Susan could not believe she was actually going to be early for work for a change. It wasn't completely her fault that she almost always managed to be late. The morning ritual of having to pretty much drag Will out of bed to get her to prepare for school was the number one reason.

How the girl managed to ignore her alarm clock every single morning was beyond Susan's understanding.

Will's school was closed because of some sort of rumored gas leak that caused six men to have to be sent to the hospital. Susan was relieved and grateful that the situation had come to light before the teenagers have been sent to the high school but remorseful over the fact that those men had to be injured for the situation to be realized.

If something happened to her kid she would just shrivel up and die.

She made a mental note to be at the meeting at the town hall building to grill the headmaster on the subject. Will was not setting foot back into that castle—masquerading itself as a school—until she was assured of the safety.

After the elevator doors opened, Susan started to walk at a luxurious pace toward the exit. She would normally be running like a mad woman so she could get to work on time.

Will's acquaintance—a title given to this person by Will—was loitering about the entrance of their building. Could he possibly be here to see Will at this hour? There was only one way to find out.

"Caleb." She came to a stop near to where he was brooding. "Do you live here or plan to in the near future?"

He summoned his smile. "No ma'am, I need to speak with Will."

"Will is asleep," Susan replied. "School is not in session today so I let her sleep in." The truth was, Susan did not wish to take on the task of waking Will if she did not have to so she left the teen to fend for herself.

"I thought that I could walk her to school," he admitted, sighing. "I did not know school was canceled."

"Is what you have to discuss with her important?" Susan asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Just for the record . . . she doesn't like you all that much."

"That sentiment . . . is mutual."

The relationship the two shared intrigued Susan to no end. At the restaurant it was if Will did not like him and he acted as if he did not know her, but the very next day he shows up at their door with almost a completely different personality. Will had also acted differently around him.

Just what type of relationship did these two truly have?

"Tell you what, I will walk you back up to our apartment. You can lotter outside the door until Will is alert enough to let you in."

"Thank you," he said. "But aren't you afraid to leave me alone with her?" In Meridian, a mother would never even consider leaving her daughter alone with a man, not related to her by blood and who was not her mate. It simply was not done and Will's mother even picked up on their animosity toward each other, which made the move even more weird to Caleb.

"Will can handle herself," Susan replied. "And if you do manage the impossible and somehow hurt my daughter," she looked at him evilly, ". . . you may think Will is scary but I am your worse nightmare." Instead of looking scared—like Susan had hoped—Caleb looked impressed and amused. "I am not kidding."

* * *

Will sat up in bed, tired of lying there. She had not slept at all and only pretended to sleep when her mother had entered her room. She grabbed the letter Susan taped to her alarm clock, unfolded it and read it quickly.

_Gas leak? _It was an odd assumption but Will would happily take gas leak over five mysterious fairy type girls combating a reptilian like guy and his king's evil repressor.

She climbed out of her bed and sloppily made it. She put the letter back on the desk and then rushed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She performed this task at her leisure because there was no school so no need to rush like a bat out of hell.

She was worried about the men who were hurt because of King Phobos's trap that he had set to kill herself and the other Guardians of the Veil. She mostly worried about Irma's friend, Luke. He did not look as depleted as he did after his first encounter with the repressor but he still looked very close to death's door. She could only hope that he made a speedy and full recovery.

It was such a relief that they had saved everyone. Will didn't know how she could have stomached continuing to be a Guardian if the princess had not saved their asses from such a terrible defeat.

* * *

Elyon found no relief in school being canceled. Of course this very rare event would occur on a day or week she would have to miss. She was sick with something that she could only describe as the flu.

She had a fever, her entire body was killing her, and she could barely move. She was too weak to even raise one of her hands. She could only recall twice in her life when she had felt this terrible.

This was the only sickness—other than chicken pox—that her powerful immune system could not fight off in an hour or two. In the grips of this mysterious "flu" was the only time that she every wished that she had a normal immune system.

This illness made her wish for relief, even if said relief was death.

Her mother sat by her side holding on to her hand. It was a ritual of theirs whenever Elyon got stricken down with this illness. Eleanor Brown would take off work to take care of her.

It was the only thing that her mother could do. Years ago her doctor pretty much declared that she had a bad case of fatigue but that did not explain the pain and the medicine he usually prescribed to her put her in a coma like state for days. Elyon had made the final decision not to go to him at all. She would rather brave the sickness instead of being put in a worser state by medicine.

"I suppose I should warn you," Eleanor said softly. "Both Miss Cornelia and Miss Lillian plan to come over and personally nurse you back to health." Elyon's eyes widened in panic. "They are bringing chicken soup and other, uh, home remedies they found on the Internet."

This would be a trial for her because she had witnessed the Hale sisters _nurse _their patients—victims—before and it was nothing short of torture. They would compete until—unbeknownst to them—their patient would end up half dead. Elyon would usually have to come behind them and help the victim recover from their nursing.

The chicken soup would be inedible. Lillian or Corni would start off with just the right amount of salt but afterwards, the other sister, in total belief of her sister's culinary inferiority would add more. They would repeat this process with any other seasonings that they decide to add.

She did not want to even think about the remedies that they had researched on the Internet.

"Good-bye, Mom," she whispered bravely. Eleanor smiled and then kissed her forehead.

* * *

When Will read Susan's text about a surprise she had waiting for her outside the door of their unit, she had no idea that it would be a person and that that person would be Caleb.

He looked just as startled as she felt when she opened the door. "Caleb." He had been sleep or almost there when she opened the door. "Did something happen?"

"No." He stood to his feet. "I need to talk to you."

"Come in." She shrugged her shoulders and then abandoned the door, leaving it wide open for him to follow her inside.

He entered the unit and closed the door behind him. "You are letting your guard down that easily? I thought that you did not trust me?"

"I am wearing The Heart and you aren't carrying your sword," Will replied, sitting down on the couch. "I have nothing to fear."

"Don't be so sure about that."

She looked at him warily. "What do you want?"

There was no easy way to approach this so he decide being direct was best. "Tell me what I said to you before I died."

"Is that a question or a command?"

"Which ever one that will get you to answer me."

"That doesn't even matter anymore." Will did not know why she had not seen this question coming a mile away, even though she was bogged down with worry for Luke Winters and the security guards. "It didn't happen."

"You have knowledge about me that I am entitled to knowing." He folded his arms and glared down at her.

"What if you swore me to secrecy?"

If he did, then this situation was much dire than he had originally anticipated. "Did I make an utter fool of myself?"

"Define, fool?"

She seemed determined in the goal of not being helping. "Will, please."

"Would you tell me if I asked something like this of you?"

"Yes." His reply was without hesitation and she presented him with a look because they both knew that he was lying. "You knew the answer to that question before you even asked it of me."

"Because it is totally cool for you to have the upper hand but not me?"

"Will."

"Sit."

"I prefer to stand."

"Once I found out that you and everyone else were dying, I asked of you, what I did wrong?"

"What did I say?"

"That I underestimated my enemies because of the climate of peace that I lived in for my entire life." Which did not make much sense not that her brain was not being controlled by her emotions. As a army brat she had been aware of the other side of peace.

Well that, at least, sounded like a reply that he would give. "What else?"

"You wanted to live, Caleb but you knew that wasn't possible. You said that you weren't always evil but you became that way to gain your revenge. You apologized for the things that you had already done to me and the Guardians and the things that you had planned to do."

"I said I was evil?" Caleb asked in disbelief. He thought himself evil and he actually admitted that fact aloud to her?

"Yes." She looked away with watery eyes.

"What are those tears for?" _Girls are so weak._

"I watched someone I really wanted to help die and it was all my fault. And not only that but the idiot who died is now forcing me to relive the experience."

"It was not your fault, it was my own. I do not know what possessed me to go to that ridiculous school."

"You were there because of my tryout."

"I was there because Hay Lin begged me to be there and I caved. It had nothing to do with you." He sighed. "Now stop distracting me and tell me what else I said."

"You saw your dad's spirit but not your mom. You're talking to him toward the end."

"I was delusional."

"And that was pretty much it."

"I want to hear all of it."

"You were delusional so why does it matter?" Will sighed and reached forward and retrieved the remote off the coffee table and with it turned on the television. She wanted to catch news about the men.

"You are exasperating," Caleb muttered.

"So are you." The national morning news shows were on but Will knew that periodically, they switched to the local news broadcasts so they could give their own brief news reports. "Irma will soon be stationed at the hospital to be there in support of Mr. Winters and to give us any news that she can."

Caleb peered down a her as she stared intently at the television. Since he came all this way, he might as well tell her the truth about Irma's friend. "There is no way he is going to survive." He sat down beside her.

She stared at the television with a blank expression as his words sank in and as soon as they did, she seemed to shrink in size. "You can't know that for sure."

"He is old and was used like a battery source for another creature," Caleb explained. He never looked at her. He stared at a point above and beyond the television. "The energy that was lost cannot be recovered. The damage that was done was too severe."

"We have advances in medicine in our dimension that far exceeds what you guys have in Meridian."

He watched her fidget out of the side of his eyes. She raised her legs, resting her feet on the couch, so she could wrap her arms around her legs. A defensive maneuver of hers that he had only noticed last night.

"True but I would not set my hopes too high." He stood to leave. "Encountering death will be a part of life for a Guardian of the Veil. You will see a lot of it. If you let that fact cripple your actions as a Guardian, I suggest that you quit now. You will not win against King Phobos and you, certainly, will not gain victory over me."

"I will stop you and the Guardians and I will stop him." She stared up at him her cinnamon colored eyes shining with defiance. "On that _you _can be certain."

"You can try Will, but sniffling over an old man won't help you achieve either goal."

"See your self out."

"Good-bye, mate." She threw a couch pillow at the door, just as it closed behind him. How could someone who looked so normal be so flawed?

Would witnessing death, frequently, make her totally indifferent to it like Caleb? She hoped that would not happen to her.

Luke Winters did not deserve to die! Her eyes filled with tears knowing that his death would change things for them all.

* * *

Irma made her way to the hospital early and then she sat in one of it's many waiting rooms for hours. Luke's wife and her parents knew about the friendship that they had developed because of him working at her school, so they did not think her wanting to be near, weird or out of the ordinary.

She wished that she knew more about his condition but she opted to occupy a waiting room that his immediate family was not in.

She did not wish to intrude upon their vigil.

During the time she had being doing her own vigil, most of the security guards had been released from care. Only the two remained that had been at the school longer on Sunday so they had spent just as much time under the influence of the repressor inside Luke.

The difference was, they had not been chosen to be the repressor's vessel. It had chosen Luke for that retarded honor.

She had not eaten anything since grabbing an apple from the fruit basket on the kitchen counter before leaving home but her growling stomach was keeping her company. She had long grown tired of the oil in the coffee maker that the hospital had the nerve to call coffee.

As the hours slowly ticked by her hope of a speedy recovery for her friend dwindled away with it.

Now she was wondering if he would recover at all.

Why did King Phobos have to choose him? Why didn't the princess reset time to a place before Luke was infected? Why did fate think four girls with powers over the elements could possible be a match for such a psychotic and powerful king?

In Irma's opinion giving them the powers were akin to throwing a nun inside a prison full of sex starved inmates. It had epic failure written all over it.

Someone sat down beside her startling her out of her thoughts. She glanced at the intruder out of the side of her eyes. He had long blonde hair and sat haunched over starring at his long fingers, which were resting on his knees.

It was his scent that gave him away. Irma knew his scent as intimately as she knew her own. Under normal circumstances she would have snatched off his wig and ran for the hills but this situation was anything but normal for her. She wanted company and even his would do.

"Matt."

"Irma."

"What are you doing here?"

"Chris asked me to bring him so he could be here for Darius." Darius was Luke's youngest son and a friend to Irma's brother. "I don't think he realizes you are here and when he does he will be pissed that you left him at home."

"So _he _called you." Her brother Christopher was a traitor when it came to Matt. He single handedly stopped all of her attempts to get her family to turn their backs on Matt. She did not understand why he liked him so much.

"Are you alright, Irma?" She hated the way he pronounced her name. It always made her remember and feel emotions that she did not like feeling toward him.

"You already know the answer to that pointless question."

"Right." He stared up at the muted television.

"You don't have to feel obligated to keep me company." _Please stay . . . ._

"You never were and never will be an obligation to me. Now if you had said a pain in the ass . . . you would be deadly accurate." She could not help but smirk over that amusing answer.

"How could I forget? I was only lyric fodder for you."

His back straightened and he grimaced. "Irma, lets not discuss that now." To Irma's heavily cloaked relief he stayed beside her, passing her test.

"You don't have to tell me it is stupid for me to be here."

"He's your friend. It would be stupid for you not to be here."

"You look like a girl in that wig." A very handsome, masculine girl but a girl none-the-less.

"You look like a pretty boy in that outfit." She had stolen a sweat suit that belonged to her father and it had pretty much swallowed her form whole. Her hair was a complete bird's nest.

"No, what I look like is a gender confused Chia Pet." She could tell that he wanted to laugh but some how managed not to.

After those words of comfort, they sat in relative silence for a long time. The last time they sat this close together was at the dinner at the Olsen's that her parent's dragged her to. She spent the duration of the meal, pretending that he did not exist. Now he was sitting beside her giving silent comfort that she selfishly received.

It was really weird how life almost always shifted gears before Irma was ready.

Matt's cellphone rang breaking the comfortable silence. He answered it quickly. If he was pitching a song to his old band about him and his first love sitting there waiting for Luke to live or die, she would kill him deader than dead.

"Don't worry . . . I'll tell her."

Those hesitant words caught Irma's attention. He ended the call and then gripped the cell so tightly, his knuckles turned white. "Irma, Mr. Winters just died." Her eyes widened as she stared at him. Her lips thinned and her shoulders started to shake. "I'm sorry." Grief was in his voice and cobalt blue eyes too. His grandfather was a bowling buddy of Luke's and Irma's father but every since Matt had come back to town he had been bowling with group as well.

Irma and her greatest enemy could only sit there and cry, taking comfort from each other but never touching.

_

* * *

_

The mood was somber in the Guardian's meeting room. None of the girls truly believed that Luke would die but to be faced with the reality, shattered at their fledgling innocence. Irma had not shown up for the meeting at all.

"This victory is so hollow. I don't even feel like we won this round." Hay Lin's words summed all of The Guardians' feelings well.

"The princess gave us all another chance . . . and I still failed." This came for Will. "I don't think we're getting another do-over this time around."

"We didn't fail," Cornelia replied. "Because of you and the lost princess, we lost one instead of many."

"I didn't want to lose anyone," Will replied. "Especially someone that I promised Irma that I would save."

"You promised to do everything within your power and you did," Caleb replied. "All of you did everything within your power."

"I don't think even the king could have calculated Mr. Winters having a bad heart," Taranee said rationally.

"The repressor choosing a defected host is probably what caused the death of the people who were under his control," Caleb said lost in his thoughts.

"Please don't call Mr. Winters defected," Hay Lin pleaded softly. "This wasn't his fault and he deserves a little respect."

"My words were not mean to disrespect him," Caleb explained. "In that other timeline, I was not on the campus of the school for very long but I died with the others. That suggests that the host was in very bad shape to begin with."

"But why didn't the security guards die in this timeline?" Cornelia asked. "Why only Mr. Winters?"

"There is another possible reason to this tragic outcome." This reply came from the Heart by the way of Will's trusty iPod. "Spells like the one she cast cause for a sacrifice. I believe that Mr. Winters was that sacrifice."

"A concurrent exchange?" Taranee asked. "A life in exchange for a timeline?"

"Yes."

"Do you think the princess knew about someone's life being taken?" Hay Lin asked.

"The princess cannot be aware that she is the princess. It was a spell cast by someone who had no idea they were casting it."

"We have to find her as soon as possible," Will declared. "If this is true . . . what if she has done something like this before and unknowingly killed someone by erasing time? She has to be found so she can learn about her magic and some of the consequences of using said magic." The others nodded in agreement. "We also have to thank her for giving us this second chance."

"Agreed," Cornelia confirmed.

"You may now have a clue," The Heart said. The humans looked at it with interest. "An inexperienced being casting a spell so huge would not only be severely weakened but also would be completely immobile with pain."

Cornelia's eyes widened with shock. That sounded like Elyon's illness, exactly, but Elyon could not possible be this lost princess. She had the flu. In illness that she got only on rare occasions. The only illness, other than chicken pox—an illness she caught from Cornelia when they were little—that she had ever witnessed her succumb to . . . ever.

That was a startling realization because Elyon never getting an illness like a cold, was just plain weird but . . . a magical princess could not fall prey to the chicken pox could she?

"King Phobos has to be aware of this knowledge and will now be searching for her, also."

"It will end up being a waste of time," Cornelia declared. "The flu is a virus that has symptoms that sound exactly like those symptoms and do you even realize how many people in this state alone has been stricken with the flu? Parents, siblings, reporters, and even fans from all over the country always come, to not only see the football team practice but also stay for the tryouts. It is like looking for a needle in a very contagious haystack and because of these facts the princess could be anyone from anywhere."

"It won't hurt to try," Will said. She then sighed. "We have to find her and protect her until she can protect herself."

"I think we should train until we have mastered our powers and then find her and protect her," Cornelia said stubbornly.

"We are mastering our powers," Hay Lin replied.

"Mastering . . . not mastered," Cornelia said. "This repressor incident proves that power and skill wise, King Phobos is light years ahead of us. As we are now, we cannot protect the Princess from him. He will take her from us and kill her."

"You believe that it would be wiser to wait until we get stronger before we even begin to search for her?" Taranee asked. She could not say she disagreed with this line of thinking.

"Yes, if we start searching for her, he will watch us and once we find her . . ." She let the sentence trail off.

"What if he has already found her?" Hay Lin asked.

"Checkmate," Will replied simply. "There is no way we can stop him." She looked at Cornelia. "Time is our enemy. He may not give us the luxury of it to actually train enough to be that strong."

"So get out of my room, get off your butts, and go practice," Caleb muttered. "It will take a lifetime for you to catch King Phobos in power with how little that you guys train."

* * *

The girls spent the night over at Irma's and she welcomed their company because only they could understand how deep her devastation ran. Her friend died because of an evil king's plot to kill them. That was not something that she could freely discuss with anyone other than Yan Lin, Caleb, and the other Guardians.

It was there that Hay Lin noticed that everyone's significant memories had changed. Luke's death now took the places of all but one of the Guardians' significant memories.

Cornelia's significant memory switched from Peter asking her to the prom into the moment that she first met Elyon and for the life of her Hay Lin could not figure out why.

Cornelia's memory change did not seem all that significant when her other friend was hurting so much. Making Irma, Irma again was all of their primary objectives.

* * *

King Phobos enjoyed watching his Queen sleep. That was when she was most innocent and when she was asleep was the only interval that he could converse with her. She was the only being in the entire universe he trusted and loved more than himself and he told her so as he caressed her long ebony colored hair.

Where her was pale, blonde, and elegant his beloved was dark sensuality.

"_They_ are coming to try and destroy our Kingdom. I cannot defeat them alone so I need the help of my odious sister and those horrid peasant Guardians." She stiffened in her sleep as if she were really hearing him. "It is my fault that _they_ are coming but I shall not let them destroy our everlasting home. I am already many chapters ahead in this story than many of the other characters. I do not know if all of the others will make it to the final chapter but that does not distress me at all. You are eternal, just like I am and if only you and I are standing in the end . . . that is all that matters to me."

He started to brush the long strands of her silky black hair.

"We are eternal." She smiled and then so did he.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is one of the biggest I have ever written. My first four chapters is actually 31, 869 words long and this chapter is only a few thousand words shorter then them combined. It is also a bridge into a new storyline. I made the decision to have the Meridian, in this story, be just another dimension of Earth and not a different planet, because of the new plot I will be adding in.

King Phobos is not being arrogantly foolish, nor is he going insane. He is playing the role of a slowly maddening King until he can ensnare the enemy in his web and then crush them.

In the next chapter I will loosely follow The Labyrinth. The Tracker will be able to call upon doppelgangers so as a result the Guardians will get separated in Meridian. That chapter will start the building a Caleb's storyline with Taranee and Irma. His relationship with Will also takes a turn. Thank your for your patience, your precious time, and your reviews.


End file.
